SECRETO A VOCES
by Darla Asakura
Summary: Finalmente se conoce la decisión tomada por sus padres y profesores para que peleas como la sucedida, nunca vuelvan a repetirse ni a poner en entredicho el buen nombre de aquella escuela de elite. cap 12: JUNTOS, PERO NO REVUELTOS. "Lamento la tardanza"
1. Una pequeña confusión

_**SECRETO A VOCES**_

**_By Darla Asakura._**

* * *

_Bueno... aquí va otra de mis historias, espero les guste.. y deseo dedicarsela en especial a mis hermanitas menores: "Angelica, Sol y Mariana... se los prometí y ahora cumplo...jeje, Ahhh por cierto espero sus actualizaciones.. ya trabajare yo, en las mías...jeje"... Silvia... manita, no me he olvidado de ti..no me mates..."._

* * *

_CAPITULO I _

_"UNA PEQUEÑA CONFUSIÓN"_

Un grupo de jóvenes entre los quince y los diecisiete años... hablaban y reían, en uno de los pasillos de la Escuela "New generation"; todos vestían el uniforme de aquella escuela... este consistía en: un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, y chaqueta negra que tenía el escudo de la escuela del lado derecho... usaban también una corbata... bueno, el uniforme la requería pero los chicos no, cuando podían se la quitaban... y muchos casi ni usaban el saco..

En fin, los chicos que allí se encontraban, reían y coqueteaban abiertamente con todas las chicas que pasaban, típico juego de niños traviesos...

Uno de ellos moreno, alto y muy guapo... era observado disimuladamente, claro, por alguien que se hallaba muy cerca... una chica rubia, muy bonita... con aires de reina de belleza, porque realmente parecía una...

Anna Kyouyamma, la rubia de ojos negros... con cabellos cortos, hasta los hombros; era el sueño de todos los chicos de la escuela... era inteligente, muy bella y además la más popular de todas las chicas de allí.. todos querían salir con ella y ser el próximo novio en lista de Annita... pero pocos lograban su cometido.

De hecho, aquel hermoso muchacho, a quién Anna observaba... era el dueño de todos sus pensamientos, era el único que le robaba el sueño a la chica dorada; hacía mucho tiempo ya... él se había convertido en el domador de fieras, que todos afirmaban debía ser el que fuese capaz de ablandarle el corazón a la Kyouyamma... pero el chico castaño de ojos dulces y sonrisa tranquilizadora, ignoraba por completo esta situación... ella escondía sus sentimientos de los demás, porque temía bajar la guardia y perder el control de su muy organizada vida.. por lo que en todo su mundo, sólo existía una persona a quién la rubia le había confesado este penoso secreto, una única persona... Hao Asakura.

Hola

Le dijo Hao a la hermosa joven, que parecía pensativa; otra vez, le sorprendió observando a su hermanito. Casi no se da cuenta de su llegada, sólo reparó en él, cuando el muchacho de cabellos también castaños y muy parecido al joven a quién ella, observaba embebida... la saludó cordialmente, haciéndola salir de su letargo.

Hola

Fue la corta respuesta de Anna, al descubrir de quién era la voz, que interrumpió su ensoñación...

Te sucede algo, Anna?

Preguntó el amable chico, al notar la reacción tan poco animada de ella. Luego, siguió la mirada de la rubia, para notar hacia donde iba dirigida, a lo que emitió un largo suspiro y entonces, tomó asiento a su lado... sólo ellos dos ocupaban esa banca y aunque siempre había espacio para alguien más; jamás se vieron interrumpidos antes y ese día no era la excepción. Hao habló pausadamente...

Otra vez, Yoh... ya déjalo, sólo te haces más daño.

Ella lo miró, las palabras de él, le hicieron eco en el corazón... no podía dejar de querer al otro chico, y aunque sabía que Hao tal vez, tenía la razón; ella simplemente no podía.. no quería y siempre terminaba abriéndose por completo con él, el hermano gemelo del joven a quién más quiso y querría en su vida. Por lo menos eso pensaba ella..

No puedo, es que... yo lo amo, Hao. ¿Por qué tu hermano no me quiere¿Por qué me dejó?

La chica dorada se hallaba desesperada, no encontraba paz en ningún lugar, eran esos sentimientos hacia su hermano lo que la mantenía lejana, indiferente a todo lo que un día disfrutaba... sólo a él le confiaba sus secretos, Hao lo sabía e intentaba ayudarla. Pero ¿Cómo puedes ayudar a alguien que se no se deja, eso era imposible.

Sabes bien que no lo sé. , Pero él si te quiere.

Repuso él, volviendo la vista a su hermano que en ese mismo instante, coqueteaba con una chiquilla; la manera en que Yoh coqueteaba, era diferente... él se mostraba dulce, hasta empalagoso, observaba a las chicas y luego hablaba de ellas, como si sus atributos fueran únicos, todo lo hacía lucir especial, la sonrisa... los ojos, la forma en que hablaban, algo encontraba y se valía de ello, para hacerlas sentir como si las hubieran coronado como las reinas del Universo. Hao lo sabía y Anna también, por eso estaba tan triste; ninguna se resistía a los encantos de los que era poseedor Yoh Asakura... ni siquiera ella pudo.

No de la forma que yo quisiera...

Le explicó ella, con un hilito de voz, a veces mirar de frente a Hao.. se le hacía por demás doloroso; el chico se había convertido en su mejor amigo, desde su llegada a aquella ciudad, pero además era idéntico a su ex novio, a quién adoraba en secreto...

Anna, él ni siquiera puede imaginarse, qué tu estás enamorada de él... es más, creo que nadie lo creería.

Ella lo miró extrañada, porque Hao había dicho algo así, no entendía porque nadie creería que amaba a Yoh con locura.

¿Por qué dices eso, Éramos novios, recuerdas?

Terminó preguntándole al fin.

Sí, pero no lo tratabas como tal...

Le dijo el otro chico a ella, sin dejar de mirar al lugar donde su hermano, se hallaba con sus amigos.. Yoh siempre fue más sociable que él, de hecho, hablando en serio... Hao Asakura, era más bien del tipo "antisocial"; sólo Anna había logrado franquear su muralla protectora, bueno... también uno que otro de los amigos de su hermanito..

Yo nunca lo traté mal... siempre me comporté como su novia.

Le dijo ella, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, a lo que el aludido respondió con un poquito de frialdad.

Segura, Porque yo recuerdo otra cosa.

¿Qué cosa?

Le preguntó la rubia, empuñando las manos y apretando los dientes; quería que Hao le dijera a que rayos se refería al hacer esa clase de comentarios.

Pues...

Anda, habla..

Lo presionó ella, mirándolo de reojo.

Lo tenías totalmente dominado, eras dura, fría, cortante y le hacías quedar mal frente a todos... le reprochabas sus faltas y se las recordabas a cada instante...

Comenzó a enumerar el castaño con apatía, él sólo habló con la verdad, pero lamentablemente... las verdades generalmente son dolorosas. No pudo continuar porque Anna lo interrumpió, cada palabra de Hao, era como un dardo que se clavaba en su ya muy dolido corazón; pero lo peor era que nada era falso, así trató ella a Yoh... cuando ellos eran novios, muy pero muy mal... a ella se aplicó totalmente el adagio popular de "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde".

En una palabra, era insoportable.

Dijo la bella muchacha al no poder retener más las lágrimas, que desde que Hao comenzó a hablar... amenazaban con salir de sus ojos; él, su mejor amigo... su confidente siempre le hacía llorar con su honestidad. Pero necesitaba ese desahogo, él era perfecto para eso, se puso de pie de un salto y echó a andar, más bien salió casi corriendo frente a todos... últimamente estaba muy sensible, algo fuera de lo común en ella.

No Anna, espera, no quise decir...

Agregó él... al ver como la chica rubia rompió en llanto, trató de detenerla pero fue inútil.

Ella no quería seguir escuchándolo, debió imaginarse que aquello ocurriría; cada que Anna y Hao, hablaban de sus sentimientos por Yoh, todo acababa en lágrimas... "Ay! Anna... ya olvídate de él", pensó el joven al dejarse caer nuevamente en la banca, con visible cansancio, cerrando sus ojos... pero los abrió enseguida al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

¿Qué le hiciste, ahora?

Yoh Asakura le reclamó con tranquilidad, al llegar junto a él.. Llevaba el saco del uniforme amarrado a su cintura, la camisa abierta hasta el cuarto botón, totalmente desencajada y ni rastros de la corbata; traía el morral en la mano, era uno mediano color naranja a juego con los audífonos que en ese momento se quitaba, dejando caer con frescura la mochila al piso. Con él venían dos muchachos más, Hao los conocía a ambos, eran sus compañeros de clase... y podría decirse que eran los únicos "Amigos", que el chico de cabello largo, se había conseguido desde que su loca abuela decidió que lo mejor era que compartiera cierto tiempo con su hermanito, para ver si así se le pegaba lo juicioso de "San Yoh"; su hermano el "santo" y él, habían sido muy unidos en su infancia, pero luego vino el divorcio de sus padres y terminaron separados. Yoh se quedó con su padre, mientras que Hao se fue a vivir a Izumo con su mamá.

Nada.

Respondió Hao con sequedad, sentía que lo acusaban de algo de lo que no era culpable y que fuera precisamente Yoh, quién le preguntara aquello, ya rayaba en la ironía.

Siempre la haces llorar. No entiendo.

Le dijo su hermano, sentándose en el respaldo de la banca, apoyando sus pies donde debería estar su trasero... los otros dos chicos, le miraron divertido; Hao estaba muy serio y de igual forma, Yoh le soltó aquella acusación sin pensar en la reacción de su hermano gemelo.

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Le espetó Hao a su hermano. Mirándolo fijamente.

No te hagas.

Habló Yoh medio en broma, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que su hermano quedara aun más azul..

¿Qué no me haga?

La pregunta del chico de cabellos largos, hizo que uno de los muchachos que permanecían callados, interviniera apoyando al castaño de cabello corto que esbozaba una sonrisa...

Sí, sabes perfectamente a qué se refiere Yoh.

El joven que intervino se llamaba Horokeu Usui, era un chico muy alegre y sumamente "mamagallista", es decir le encantaba estar tomándole el pelo, a cualquiera que le diera la oportunidad; pero era buena gente y como Yoh y Len, el otro muchacho que se hallaba presente en aquella conversación, tenía reputación de casanova... las chicas se derretían por ellos tres. Horo Horo como todos le decían, por cariño... le miraba burlón.

No, no tengo idea de a que se refiere Yoh.

Le recalcó el castaño a su amigo azul...

Pues que nunca antes vimos a Anna llorar.

Explicó a su hermano, como si fuera sumamente obvio...

Traduce Len.

Le dijo Hao al chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro azulado, que observaba a sus amigos con cierto aire de diversión, pero que no había emitido ni una sola palabra... Len Tao, tenía al igual que ellos diecisiete años... estaba en el mismo salón, era el clásico chico popular, de hecho era el más popular de los "reyes del campus", como a veces les llamaba Anna con cinismo.

Lo que Yoh no entiende, es porqué Anna y tú, no hacen publica su relación, de una vez por todas...

Len habló con tranquilidad y su seguridad característica, tanto así que hizo que Hao se exaltara ante aquel comentario.

¿Nuestra qué?

Logró al fin pronunciar el joven castaño, aun incrédulo ante tal disparate... como podían siquiera pensar en que él y Anna... eso era ridículo.

Mira hermano, sé que tú eres una persona, bastante discreta y reservada, en cuanto a tu vida personal, pero...

Yoh habló tranquilamente, sentía que la sorpresa de su hermano se debía a que ellos habían descubierto la relación que él y Anna, mantenían en secreto.

Lo que Yoh quiere decir... es que... Anna no es del tipo frágil, quiero decir... nunca, Jamás... se nos pasó por la cabeza el verla llorar, menos públicamente, pero contigo la cosa es a otro ritmo...

Horo se apresuró a describir el porque de su preocupación...

Creen que lo hago a propósito, A mi no me gusta verla llorar.

Contesto Hao, algo ofendido... no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

A nadie, pero el hecho es que desde que comenzaste a andar con ella... ella, pues se ha vuelto algo sensible.

Habló nuevamente, el chico de los ojos verdes, pues sabía que Hao le entendía mejor a él.

¿Algo sensible, Ja... Tamao le queda chiquita.

Dijo el peliazul, con sorna...

¿Qué, No es mi culpa... además nosotros no "andamos", sólo somos amigos.

Se defendió Hao como pudo, tratando de explicar a su hermano y a sus amigos que todo aquello sólo era suposiciones, que de verdadero no tenían nada.

Lo que tu digas, Hao... si no quieres aceptarlo, allá tú; pero como el miembro más reciente del club de los "Corazones negros"...

Empezó Yoh... poniéndose una mano en el pecho y extendiendo la otra como si fuese a prestar juramento.

El club de los qué?

Repitió Hao, que seguía sin entender nada, ese asunto era por muy confuso y no tenía la más mínima idea de a que club se refería, su fresco hermano menor...

"Club de los corazones negros"... todos los pobres ex novios de Anna Kyouyamma, somos parte de él... quedó rechido el nombre, verdad?

Horo Horo intervino, hablando con cierto orgullo y poniendo cara de ternerito degollado al mencionar lo de "los pobres ex novios".

¿Qué, Cómo?... ah... Len?

Las palabras no salían en el orden que Hao deseaba, se sentía desubicado... "ex novios de Anna, club... ¿en que planeta estoy? ", miró a Len Tao en busca de una explicación razonable para todo aquello.

Fue idea de Horo Horo.

Len dijo eso, con un tono de pena y mirando hacia otro lado...

Ya sabía yo,... espera un momento¿Tú fuiste novio de Anna?

Hao casi gritó¿como era que había dejado pasar aquel "pequeñísimo detalle"?.

¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

Le dijo el ainu... en un tonito que dejaba ver que lo había ofendido.

Bien... lo de Len, lo comprendo... pero tú?

Agregó Hao sonriendo... y encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Le espetó rápidamente el guapo chico de cabello azul, ofendiéndose aun más.

Hey... chicos oigan

Yoh no sentía que era escuchado, Len estaba muerto de la risa y los otros dos podían irse a las manos en cualquier momento... así que el castaño intentaba llamar la atención, no le gustaba que lo ignoraran.

No pensé que Anna tuviera malos gustos, eso es todo.

Le explicó Hao tranquilamente, y con una sonrisita sarcástica dibujada en los labios.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, me imagino que estás hablando por ti...

Le dijo Horo a Hao, sin reparar en el otro castaño... entonces Hao se puso de pie de inmediato para enfrentar al otro chico, por lo que Len tuvo que intervenir.

Hey, no se van a poner a pelear ahora, o sí?

Acabando de decir esto Len, se escuchó un silbato sonar... fue un sonido bastante fuerte, que los hizo a todos volverse a mirar a quién lo había producido; Yoh estaba de pie en la banca... con el silbato aun en la boca.

Chicos... me van a prestar atención...

Demandó el chico castaño, quitando el silbato de sus labios... ante los desorbitados ojos de los chicos, que estaban espantados, por el ruido del silbato.

¿Qué te pasa Yoh?

Le reclamó gritando Len, con el ceño fruncido.

Sí¿Por qué gritas así?

Le recriminó el chico de los cabellos celestes, a su amigo castaño.

Y... ¿de dónde sacaste ese silbato?

Preguntó Hao.

Pues de por ahí,... yo estaba hablando primero, así que...

Yoh se llevó una mano a la cabeza, antes de contestar con gesto travieso... y guardándose el silbato en un bolsillo.

Es verdad¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

Le preguntó Hao... cruzándose de brazos, aun molesto; las acciones infantiles que su hermanito realizaba de vez en cuando, le sacaban de quicio. Yoh tosió un poco, para aclararse la garganta y luego adoptó una falsa actitud seria y solemne, antes de comenzar a hablar.

Que como el miembro más reciente del club, es mi deber informarte que aunque al principio nos sorprendió y hasta nos pareció divertido, ver a Anna tomar una cucharada de su propia medicina, esto perdió su gracia, cuando se volvió cosa de todos los días...

Guardó silencio por un segundo, pasando la mirada a todos los presentes, observando la expresión de sorpresa y molestia de su hermano y el apoyo en la de sus dos amigos. Y entonces, continuo con su petición.

Creo que hablo por todos, cuando digo que ya no la queremos ver llorar más, por los rincones de la escuela... por favor, para.

Yoh habló con seriedad y total sinceridad, él quería mucho a la chica rubia... y no le gustaba, verla sufrir por "su hermano".

Pero... pero yo...

Hao no sabía que decir, no encontraba las palabras... no era posible que su hermanito, le estuviese pidiendo que remediara algo por lo que él, era el único culpable; "pero Yoh, no lo sabe", pensó el chico de larga cabellera... "Y yo no puedo decirle, se lo prometí a Anna", "Le di, mi palabra", así que calló.

Mira... Anna es una muchacha muy buena, a veces es un poquitín amargada, mal geniada y mandona; Pero como ella, hay pocas.

Le declaró Horo-Horo, mirándolo fijamente con ojos burlones.

Yo sé que Anna es... especial, pero yo...

Afirmó Hao, con intención de explicarles nuevamente... la equivocación en la que habían caído.

Hao, Sabemos que no es fácil, ella tiene un carácter bastante fuerte y es medio agresiva; pero contigo... ha cambiado, es obvio que tú lograste lo que nosotros no...

Len habló pausadamente y con paciencia, ellos conocían a Hao... era reservado en exceso, así que nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, menos si Anna y él se habían puesto de acuerdo para no revelar su pequeño secreto... que ya pasaba de lo obvio.

Que Anna se enamorara de ti.

Terminó de decir Yoh, completando la oración que Len había dejado inconclusa.

No están escuchando, Anna y yo...

Comenzó Hao, una vez más... hablando con tranquilidad, luego de inhalar profundamente una gran bocanada de aire.

Hao no importa; sólo consiéntela y aprovecha que contigo es... diferente a como se comportaba con nosotros...

Horo le sacudió la mano frente al rostro, para que él dejara de hablar... al tiempo que hablaba.

Ah... yo... como?

El chico castaño dudó, se sentía enredado en una situación rara y por demás estúpida, que no podía manejar... porque no lo dejaban.

Búscala y pídele perdón, no seas tonto.

Le dijo su hermano, con una sonrisa... saltando de la banca al suelo, para luego recoger la mochila, y echar a andar junto a los otros dos muchachos, dejándolo solo.

Oigan... a donde van, esperen...

Hao casi gritó... pero ninguno de los chicos le hizo caso, se fueron con la idea equivocada en la cabeza, "Ese trío de conquistadores de poca monta", se dijo a sí mismo el moreno, al verlos alejarse.

Igual tendremos lista tu membresía, para cuando termine contigo.

Le gritó el chico de cabellos azules y ojos oscuros, desde lejos... con picardía; lo que hizo que una venita se marcara en la frente del chico castaño, dejándose caer en la banca.

¿Qué?...Idiotas.

Pronunció finalmente, se hallaba cansado de tratar con gente que no escuchaba.. y luego sus pensamientos se estrellaron con el recuerdo de unos hermosos ojos negros... "Cuando Anna lo sepa, le va a dar algo"; pensó estremeciéndose, ante la idea de que la chica, pudiese llegar a enterarse del magnánimo error, en el que estaban sus queridos "ex noviecitos". Suspiró con cierto fastidio, mirando al cielo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Notas finales**_

_Aquí está el primer cap. de este mi pobre fic... sean buenos y dejen un review, gracias a todos..._

_eh... se me olvidaba Raven: Gracias por el látigo, se que a mi prometido le encantará... lo siento Gothic pero sabes que HAO ES MIOOOOOOOOO, tú te quedas con Horo, anda haz el club... jiji, y a Sol le digo... no te creas, tú compartirás a Yoh... con mi hermanita Chichi-Kun, bye..._

_hasta la próxima actualización... _

_Cuídense y sayonara..._

_Darla Asakura_


	2. Pelea de novios?

_**SECRETO A VOCES**_

**By Darla Asakura.**

* * *

CAPITULO II 

"PELEA DE NOVIOS...?"

Hao buscó a Anna con la mirada más tarde aquel día, era la última clase... la de matemáticas... ese era el ultimo año de ellos en la escuela. El lugar de la rubia estaba vacío y el chico de los cabellos largos comenzó a preocuparse, ella no solía ausentarse, estaría enferma acaso, o tal vez lo que él le había dicho le había afectado más de lo que pensó; Hao sacudió la cabeza, "Que demonios..." sentía las miradas de todos sus compañeros clavadas en él, ya habían notado la ausencia de la hermosa rubia y de seguro, lo culpaban de ello.

Al día siguiente los chicos se encontraban fuera del aula de clases, Yoh y Hao llegaban justo cuando Horo se despedía de su hermanita menor Pilika, ella iba en un grado menos que su hermano... saludó a Len con un beso en la mejilla y les sonrió felizmente a los hermanos Asakura antes de irse a su salón, a lo que Hao notó que su hermano correspondió de cierta forma un tanto sospechosa, así que le miró bien, pero todo pareció natural en él.

Hola rompecorazones...

Horo Horo saludó a Hao, pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros y con un tono de voz que denotaba cierta bromita; el chico moreno le quitó el brazo rápidamente y frunció un poco el ceño.

Deja de llamarme así... Buenos días.

A Hao le disgustaba ese estúpido apodito, Horo siempre le llamaba así, y hasta la conversación del día anterior no encontraba explicación para ese ridículo nombrecito; mas ahora, ya sabía de que se trataba ese asuntito del "rompecorazones", era por Anna y su supuesta relación. "Que idiotez", pensó el castaño de cabellos largos, él... que no tenía nada que ver con el sufrimiento de la rubia, debía pagar las consecuencias y ser juzgado por todos en esa escuelita de niños bobos y ricos, "todos son una bola de superficiales y materialistas"... suspiró cansado, sería posible que algún día encontrara su lugar en esa escuela o que por lo menos encontrara a alguien que no hablara tantas sandeces y dejara de preocuparse por romperse una uña o despeinarse, claro, estaba Anna y los amigos de su hermano no eran mala gente, pero tampoco eran personas con las que él pudiese exponer sin temor sus ideas, abrirse con ellos era bien difícil, él era demasiado diferente.

Buenos días. Oye, Horo... tienes que estar pendiente con Pilika, cada vez está más bonita, eh.

Respondió Len y luego se dirigió a Horo Horo.

Ah... por qué lo dices, has visto a alguien acercársele, Len habla...

Horo Horo llegó muy velozmente a donde se hallaba Len y lo empezó a zarandear, era excesivamente celoso con su hermanita, se pasaba de sobre protector; el chico de los ojos verdes sonreía con tranquilidad, pues vio el intenso brillo en los oscuros ojos de su amigo.

No, sólo digo que está más bonita; se está desarrollando demasiado bien, verdad Yoh?

Le dijo Len, soltándose y componiéndose el uniforme.

Ah... qué, sí?... no me he fijado.

Yoh respondió un tanto nervioso, aunque realmente parecía genuinamente distraído; por supuesto, esa actitud era común en él, por lo que nadie reparó en ello.

Bien, recuerden que ustedes son mis mejores amigos y es su deber cuidar de mi hermanita también, sólo en ustedes confío... y eso va también para ti, rompecorazones.

Habló el ainu, calmándose un poco, pero igualmente serio... de verdad que se preocupaba de que su hermanita fuese victima de algún muchacho inescrupuloso, que le robara su corazoncito para luego romperlo en mil pedazos. No, nada le ocurriría a Pilika si él podía evitarlo, nunca permitiría que terminara como ella. Su hermanita, era dulce, bella, pura y muy buena, nadie la lastimaría jamás.. seguiría siendo la misma y no una rebelde, ex porrista, que va por el mundo vengándose e hiriendo a todo el que se le cruza en frente. "ay no, otra vez estoy divagando. Suficiente Horo Horo".

Ah?

Hao estaba pensando y miraba hacia otro lado, le preocupaba Anna, ayer no había asistido a una de las clases y ese día no aparecía por ningún lado y casi siempre era la primera en llegar.

Oye... Hao, en qué piensas?

Le preguntó Len al percatarse de lo pensativo que estaba el hermano de Yoh, pero el muchacho le cambió la pregunta por otra.

No han visto a Anna, ayer no se quedó para la clase de matemáticas...

Se notaba la preocupación del moreno, por lo que su hermano lo miró como confirmando sus sospechas y luego le preguntó, con cierta tranquilidad.

¿Estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste, hermano?

Hao le dirigió a Yoh una mirada asesina, ya se estaba cansando de toda esa patraña del falso noviazgo, como era posible que no pudieran entender que él simplemente quería mucho a Anna, al igual que la mayoría en esa escuela, pero que no tenía ningún interés en ella, en un plano más romántico, por decirlo de alguna forma; era imposible que tuviesen la mente tan cerrada y que cerraran también los ojos a la verdad.

Ya te dije, que yo no hice nada... tú si, haces las cosas y ni cuenta te das.

El chico castaño no pudo evitar que aquel revelador comentario, escapara de sus labios; pero conociendo a su hermano como lo conocía, no iba a analizar lo suficiente, lo que él había dicho. Sería muy fácil engañarlo.

¿Cómo?

Yoh no entendía que tenía que ver él, en todo eso; porque Hao le hizo aquel comentario de una forma extraña, como si tuviese algo que reclamarle. Pero él nada tenía con Anna, "sólo espero, que no estén peleando por mi culpa", pensó el castaño de cabellos cortos.

No me prestes atención... ahí viene, Anna.

Declaró su hermano, mirando a la chica al fin aparecer; pareció relajarse, por lo menos enferma no estaba, porque se veía igual que todos los días... esplendorosa. Todos los chicos fijaban su vista en ella, al verla pasar, "vaya poder el que tienes, Annita", pensó con diversión Hao.

La chica que se acercaba a ellos, portaba el uniforme de tan prestigiosa escuela, Falda negra corta, camisa de mangas largas, blanca, llevaba unos tirantes negros que subían desde la falda y le daban un toque diferente y además ella si llevaba la corbata en su lugar, la cual era de color rojo, a juego con sus accesorios un par de aretes de cuarzo y dos hebillas que adornaban su dorado cabello; usaba zapatos negros colegiales y medias blancas que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla. Llevaba el saco junto a su mochila roja, y su cabello corto se movía al ritmo, que marcaba al caminar como si fuese la dueña del mundo, viéndole la cara a los babosos que se derretían por las miradas, que ella se divertía dedicándoles, a diestra y siniestra, conociendo de antemano su efecto.

Al verla llegar sus ex noviecitos, le dedicaron una sonrisa... jamás tenían la oportunidad de ver a Anna hacer su entrada, ni mucho menos de observar como le miraban los chicos de toda la escuela; y pensar que ellos tuvieron la oportunidad, de estar con esa diosa. Esa mañana al fin comprendieron, porqué eran la envidia de todos los muchachos de la escuela, excepto de Hao... "pues él era ahora, quién podía gozar del privilegio de ser el novio de Anna Kyouyamma, la chica más completa de los alrededores". No era que las demás niñas estuviesen incompletas, literalmente... pero Anna era perfecta, era una combinación de muchas cosas, era única.

"Quién fuera Hao Asakura", ese pensamiento era general, todos querían estar en los zapatos del joven que le había robado el corazón a la Kyouyamma.

Buenos días.

Saludó la chica al acercarse al grupo de jóvenes, con voz algo más fría de lo normal, considerando que Hao se hallaba presente. Pero entonces los chicos recordaron que ellos habían discutido el día anterior.

¿Cómo está la rubia más bella de todas las rubias del universo?

Yoh la sorprendió con ese piropo, que de boca del castaño, sabía a la mismísima ambrosía... ella lo quería tanto, pero él era un mequetrefe, aun si Hao dijo la verdad el día anterior, no lograba entender las razones que su ex, tuvo para dejarla libre.

"Eres perverso, Yoh. Pero no te dejaré jugar conmigo y tu hermano, no va a ayudarte; Hao debe ser igualito a ti, sólo que sabe esconder mejor sus pensamientos y sus verdaderas intenciones."

Bien, gracias. Pero no es necesario que seas tan zalamero... naranjita!

Le respondió al fin la chica rubia de ojos profundamente negros, burlándose del chico debido a su reconocida afición a esa fruta y al color naranja.

No lo soy, sólo digo la verdad. Chicos?

Contestó Yoh, mirándola o más bien admirándola, por supuesto que era la verdad, pero lamentablemente, él había renunciado a ella y ya era muy tarde para recuperarla; pues Anna, ahora era la feliz y enamorada novia de su gemelo, así que no se metería en esa relación, que de cierta forma... él mismo provocó. "hay más peces en el mar", pensó y sonrió tranquilo.

Eres muy hermosa Anna, y muy inteligente; tú lo sabes.

Estuvo de acuerdo Len Tao, no podía negar lo innegable... Anna Kyouyamma fue su novia más querida y todos lo sabían de sobra, fueron la pareja de oro, pero después que ella le terminó, ninguna niña pudo sustituirla, por más que lo intentara.

Sí, Annita... Eres la más bonita de tooda la escuela.

Agregó Horo, contemplándola.

¿Con qué de toda la escuela..., No?

Una voz femenina, hizo que Horo se pusiera pálido, como hoja de papel. Le habían pillado, halagando a quién no debía. El peliazul, dio la vuelta muy despacio, poniendo en sus labios una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para enfrentar a su hermosa noviecita y tratar de amansar su celoso corazón; Tamao era una chica de estatura media, de expresión dulce y ojos rosas soñadores, era muy bonita, ese día tenía el cabello rosa recogido en una larga trenza y miraba a su novio con algo de rencor por haber declarado a Anna, que era su mejor amiga, como la "más bonita de toda la escuela".

Por supuesto, después de ti... mi rosita. Tamao, no te me pongas brava, vamos sueño rosa, mis ojos son sólo para ti.

Comenzó a recitar el guapo muchacho, como si fuera una oración elevada al cielo; trataba a su novia, como lo más preciado sobre la tierra, a veces la gente se cansaba de sólo observar como se desvivía en atenciones para con ella, sobre todo Len y Hao, que no se acostumbraban a presenciar esas manifestaciones abiertas de afecto. Hao miró a Anna, quién estaba a su lado y le preguntó en voz baja, pero audible.

¿Estás bien?

Ella le contestó de la misma forma, pero con un tono de voz más seco.

Si..

Len miró a ambas parejas hablar, entonces intervino, uno, porque ya estaba aburrido de ver esa escena repetitiva y patética de amor unlimitted y dos, porque el timbre que anunciaba la primera clase había sonado ya.

Chicos, lamento interrumpir pero, ya tocaron el timbre.

Interrumpió Len, con naturalidad.

Gracias, Len... ya vamos.

Respondió Annita, "la más bonita", con un poco de amabilidad.

Adelántense ustedes, tengo que hablar con Anna.

Dijo adelantándose a detener a la chica de la mano, para impedir que se alejara; Tamao y Horo, caminaban con rumbo al salón de clases, ella delante contoneándose por el pasillo y él aun rogando detrás, aunque sabía de sobra que su novia sólo fingía estar enojada, pues le encantaba tener la absoluta atención del chico blue, así que él le daba gusto. Len asintió y entonces buscó a Yoh.

Está bien, vamos Yoh!

Convido a su amigo, para dejar tranquila a la feliz pareja y que así pudieran arreglar sus diferencias. A lo que él chico castaño accedió, con su habitual frescura, no sin antes despedirse con una gran sonrisa.

Sí, dejemos solos al par de tortolitos... nos vemos en clase, y por cierto Anna... me fascina cuando me llamas naranjita.

Yoh se acercó mucho a Anna para decirle la última frase, lo hizo de una forma bastante familiar, como cuando eran novios y ella lo consentía; lo que era muy raro. Le dirigió una mirada de complicidad, antes de alejarse sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano. Supo que se había pasado, al coquetear con Anna, como lo hacía antes y temía que Hao se le lanzara encima a romperle la cara, por un estúpido impulso que dio en el blanco, porque la expresión de la rubia fue de una gran sorpresa y hasta notó un ligero toque de rubor natural, en su hermoso rostro de muñeca de porcelana, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Ves, lo dicho, él te quiere.

Hao se encogió de hombros, él no tenía la menor duda de que la chica algo removía en el interior de su hermanito, y esa reacción de su parte fue la comprobación. Anna aun miraba a Yoh, pero al escuchar la voz de Hao recordó, que era Yoh Asakura y él siempre coqueteaba con cuanta chica pasaba ante sus ojos, por lo que aquel comentario no tenía importancia... su mirada cambió a una más oscura y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, "Tú también debes ser así, porque no me enseñas quién eres realmente Hao", pensó ella; "Muéstrate", enfrentó entonces al chico que aun le retenía la mano, entre la suya.

¿De qué querías hablar?

Le interrogó ella, mirándolo fijo a los ojos y soltando bruscamente su mano. Él sintió el cambio, Anna no estaba comportándose igual que siempre... ¿Por qué?.

¿Por qué no entraste ayer, a la última clase?

El chico de cabello largo la observó, estaba rara, ella no solía comportarse con él de una forma tan brusca y fría.

No se me dio la gana... en todo caso, a ti que te importa?

La respuesta de la chica rubia, lo dejó perplejo; Anna sólo se sinceraba con él, nunca antes le respondió así.

Veo que amaneciste de malas, hoy.

Se limitó a decirle el joven, aun mirándola extrañado, pero hablándole como si nada ocurriera.

Y eso, a ti qué?

Anna se sentía mal, ya no estaba segura... Hao Asakura podía salir y contarle a todos sus secretos; a lo mejor lo había hecho y él y sus amigotes se reían a sus espaldas. De pronto una imagen paso por su mente corriendo, vio a Yoh , arrastrándose de la risa mientras Hao les contaba que ella, no hacía otra cosa más que derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo, por haberlo perdido y desperdiciado. "Son hermanos, no pueden ser tan diferentes... para el colmo son gemelos", seguramente era el hazmerreír del colegio, todo por su estupidez, por confiar en alguien que no se lo merecía, en un aparecido; que era la misma estampa del tipo del que la enamoró y luego le cortó todo acceso a su corazón.

Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, no seas malagradecida.

Ahora si que entendía menos, Anna estaba visiblemente ofuscada, actuaba como sino fuese con él con quien hablara. No creyó hacer nunca nada que molestara a la muchacha, pero al parecer se equivocó.

Pues que recuerde, yo no te lo pedí... tú no eres nadie, tú y yo no somos nada; así que deja de tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden...

Le restregó ella fuertemente, lo miró y ya no lo distinguió de su gemelo, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas... veía a Yoh en él, y en esos momentos sólo tenía ganas de golpearlo.

Pensé que era tu mejor amigo.

Volvió a hablar tranquilamente el joven de cabellos castaños, que la miraba como si ella hubiese perdido la razón.

Pues, que mal... el hecho que te confiara, uno que otro secreto sin importancia, no quiere decir nada...

Anna habló sarcásticamente, veía la confusión en el rostro del chico y le gustó... se sentía mejor, después de hacerle saber que él no era nadie, que no era especial... que podía aplastarlo como a un bicho; volvió a ser la Anna que era, antes de que él la dejará y acabara con su integridad y su seguridad, "De Anna Kyouyamma nadie se burla y tú, no serás el primero Yoh Asakura".

Me alegra saberlo... y Anna, un día de estos te darás cuenta de lo que haces, y créeme, te arrepentirás.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Anna volvió lentamente a la realidad y cayó en cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido; vio la expresión de desprecio en el rostro de Hao y su actitud esquiva y lo supo, supo que se había desquitado el dolor y la rabia que tanto había guardado y acumulado contra Yoh, con una persona que no lo merecía, con la persona menos indicada. Así que la última frase de Hao se cumplió, nada más él pronunciarla, había hecho efecto; pero su maldito orgullo, que era mucho... acudió rápidamente a ella, por lo que aun estando consciente de su injusticia se apresuró a decir.

¿Esa es una amenaza?

Los ojos de Hao Asakura brillaron ante aquella insinuación, bueno que pensaba esa monita retrechera... que él era un matón o qué. Estaba bien equivocada, pero si eso era lo que pensaba de él, allá ella; ya había perdido mucho tiempo, escuchándola gimotear por el muñeco Ken, que tenía por hermano. Era hora de decir suficiente y pensar en él, para variar.

No seas ingenua...

Agregó el muchacho que se sentía ofendido por alguien, a la que nunca creyó capaz de hacerle tal cosa, de juzgarlo...

"Ahora recuerdo porqué las viejas como ella, me caían como patada al jardín central; guacala y yo andaba con eso?", dijo mientras le daba la espalda y echaba a andar con dirección al salón.

Anna entró en el aula, siguiendo a Hao, que se veía furioso... las miradas de todos se clavaron en ellos. Hao tomó asiento sin decir palabra y la rubia se sentó a su lado, como siempre.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Es una necesidad decirles que les agradezco en el alma que lean mis fic, sobretodo este que es algo fresco y bueno, vamos a ver para donde va... a mis hermanas les digo: GRACIAS POR CREER EN MI... LAS QUIERO CON TODO EL CORAZÓN, bueno suficiente cursilería por hoy, vamos a los reviews... jiji._

_**Locura Cortés**: pues la verdad, es que si van a ser medio cortos...trataré de ampliarlos, me alegra que te guste el fic, aunque sea UA... a mi me encantan los UA, y la mayoría de mis fics serán así...jaja, por lo que tomaré en cuenta tus recomendaciones a ver si te sigue gustando. Yo si pongo las rayitas, pero al subir los capítulos se borran, y no entiendo porqué...,y tengo curiosidad... ¿Qué te pasó a ti?_

_**Gothic-Punki:** Noooooooooooooooo, Hao es miooooooooooooooo!... MIO, MIO, MIO, MIO; MIO y ya lo sabes, y ya no puedes hacer nada... entre otras cosas Raven... me da los regalos porque me voy a casar y tú no, jaja... tintililín boldo... jeje; y no, este es mi titulo o más bien es de un amigo, lero lero, le robé la idea, pero él se lo merece... besos mana-sama, cuídate y escríbeme, oye... bua, bua! Siempre se olvidan de mi... voy a pedirle a Hao que las calcine... por cierto, besos te manda, tu cuñadito...jeje. HAO ES MIO, SÓLO MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS... YA RESIGNATE._

_**Aishiterumasu Hao:** Gracias... por tu review, por leer mis historias, (ya pronto actualizare las otras, lo prometo... sé que las dejé en lo mejor), en fin... gracias por tu apoyo... y sí, creo que si será un HaoxAnna. Cuídate..._

_**Pilika de Tao Asakura:** Hola, muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste... aquí va el siguiente capitulo, espero realmente que te guste... gracias otra vez. Jiji... sigue leyendo y cuídate, sayonara..._

_**Raven Solitude:** gracias linda hermanita, por escribirme el review... por ayudarme a seguir,jiji, por el látigo, etc, etc... ahora me toca convencer a Sol, para que me regale la ropa de cuero, las cadenas y las esposas...jaja, si soy medio sádica...pero con un novio así, cualquiera... en fin...si, Hao se desespera porque siente que no lo escuchan y así es...no lo dejan explicar la realidad, al parecer prefieren la fantasía...ya me entraron un par de ideas alocadas en la cabeza... espero que te guste este cap. Gracias por tu apoyo, Ángel cuídate, te kerooooooo muchoooo, besos de parte de tu hermana mayor. _

_**HiYoNo:** Si... es un gran lío, y lo que falta... bueno que te diré, por algo Hao y Anna es mi pareja favorita, aunque en este cap. Prácticamente se agarren de las mechas. Y membresía es el carnet de afiliación, que te dan cuando te unes a un club... o sea, lo que demuestra que eres parte de él, oficialmente, por supuesto... espero haber aclarado tus dudas, cualquier cosa que no entiendas... pregunta, yo te explicó encantada... y me alegra que te guste el fic... cuídate y sayonara._

_Bueno, pues a todos gracias por leer este humilde fic, cuídense y sayonara._

_Darla Asakura._


	3. Mi nombre es Jeanne

**SECRETO A VOCES **

**By Darla Asakura.**

* * *

CAPITULO III

MI NOMBRE ES JEANNE

Al tocar el timbre que daba por finalizada la primera clase, Hao desapareció sin decir palabra. La clase se le había convertido en algo tedioso, sólo escuchaba al profesor a medias, pues a sus oídos llegaban muchas voces de sus compañeros. Estaban murmurando sobre él, y también sobre su situación con Anna; él lo sabía, ya se estaba hastiando de aquello, pero lo que realmente lo tenía de mal humor, eran las hirientes palabras pronunciadas por la rubia de ojos negros, que se creía la ultima coca cola del desierto.

**Hao...,**

Lo llamó su hermano menor, pero el nombre del moreno castaño quedó en el aire… pues el chico ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, fue el primero en salir del salón. Al notar la actitud de Hao, y al no encontrar respuesta de su parte, Yoh se dirigió de inmediato a Anna, quién lo miró con un gesto de aburrimiento único.

**¿Qué le pasa?**

Preguntó Yoh Asakura, visiblemente preocupado por la esquiva reacción de su hermano.

**Y yo que voy a saber.**

Fue la respuesta cansada de la rubia, que recogía lentamente sus libros. Anna estaba totalmente consciente de que había metido las patas, pero ni modo… Hao debía acostumbrarse como todos, a su carácter.

**Antes de hablar contigo, no estaba así... ¿Anna, pelearon?**

Preguntó Yoh, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Que le pasaba a Anna, ella no era así, por lo menos, no con su hermano.

**Pregúntale a él... ¿es tu hermano, no?**

Dijo ella en un tono algo seco, mientras se alejaba con el mentón en alto y dejaba ver claramente que le tenía sin cuidado lo que pasara con Hao, en ese momento.

**¿Y a esa qué le pasa?**

Preguntó Len percatándose de las maneras bruscas de su ex novia, al salir del salón de clase.

**Creo que está vez hubo pelea... y de la grande.**

Respondió Yoh agarrando su morral y caminando al lado de su amigo, Len puso cara de asombro… Hao y Anna peleados, eso sería la noticia del momento entre los adoradores de la chica, pero por poco tiempo, pues muy seguramente se arreglarían antes de que terminara el día de clases.

**¿Qué clase toca ahora?**

Preguntó Horo Horo, cuando sus amigos lo alcanzaron a la salida del salón.

**Creo que educación física y deportes.**

Dijo pensativo el muchacho castaño.

**Ay no, Que flojera... yo soy muy mala para eso.**

Se quejó Tamao, poniendo cara de fastidio. Odiaba esa clase.

**No te preocupes, mi amor... yo te ayudo.**

Le dijo su novio muy dulcemente, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. La adoraba, eso se veía reflejado placidamente en sus ojos oscuros.

**Seguro que no quieres ayudar a "la más bella de tooda la escuela", en vez de a mí.**

Preguntó Tamao, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

**¿Estás celosa, Tamao, Anna es mi amiga; Hao y ella discutieron nuevamente y yo quería subirle el ánimo, es todo.**

Se explicó Horo mirándola con ternura, él no sabía porque la quería tanto, pero así era… aunque la chica de cabello rosa y hermosos ojos, no era la única mujer en su corazón.

**No es eso, primero fue sábado que domingo... mientras me quieras a mí ahora, no hay problema. ¿Me quieres Horo**?

Le preguntó ella, en un hilito de voz. Mientras Yoh y Len los observaban con cara de cansancio, esos dos siempre derramaban miel, y ellos ni con quién desquitarse. Bueno, esa era una verdad a medias, puesto que un montón de niñas se matarían por estar con ellos, pero aquellos inalcanzables jóvenes impetuosos, tenían sus propias preocupaciones y estas, no tenían nada que ver con entregarse a una sola persona, por el resto de su vida, como al parecer era la intención, de la parejita que tenían en frente.

**¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Por supuesto que te quiero... es más te adoro, mi sueño rosa, me haría matar por ti..., dejaría que me cortaran un brazo y una pierna, viajaría kilómetros enteros sólo por ver tus ojitos soñadores, viviría...**

**Ya deja de ser payaso, Horo Horo.**

Exclamó cortante Len, esas tonterías del amor y los juramentos eternos, le ponían incomodo… ¿por qué, pues porque Len Tao, simplemente no creía en el amor, nunca lo había sentido y por lo tanto, para él no existía. Ese hermoso joven de brillantes y extraordinarios ojos verdes, que contrastaban maravillosamente con el negro de sus cabellos, se dedicaba a tener amores a diestra y siniestra, sin entregar su corazón a nadie, era un picaflor… la única mujer que se atrevió a dejarlo fue Anna Kyoyamma, quién no le permitió jugar con ella, de la misma forma que lo hacía con las demás y a quién le tenía en una alta estima, por este mismo detalle, que la hizo distinguirse de su larga lista de novias, vaciles, amigovias, amantes, etc.. Pero Anna no era la única chica que le interesaba al chico más popular de esa escuela, una joven en especial, le había comenzado a despertar cierto interés, pero esta chica ya tenía novio, por lo que conseguir su atención era todo un desafío para el chico, uno, que pensaba cumplir.

**Y tú no te preocupes Tamao, lo más seguro es que casi no hagamos nada, es la primera clase... ¿recuerdas?**

Le hizo ver Yoh a su amiga.

Un muchacho moreno de cabellos largos, estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando el cielo... no entendía porqué Anna, lo había tratado de esa manera, ella siempre había sido muy linda con él; fue la primera persona además de su hermano, con la que había cruzado palabra desde su llegada de Izumo, simplemente no entendía, por qué de repente se comportó tan fría con él.

Hao se hallaba aun pensando en lo mucho que le molestaba, lo que Anna había dicho; cuando vio a una chica muy bonita, correr por el pasillo apresuradamente, tanto que tropezó y cayó sentada en el suelo, a lo que el chico echó a correr rápidamente para ayudarla...

**¿Estás bien?**

**Creo que sí, gracias.**

Respondió la chica, sin levantar el rostro.

**Ven, déjame ayudarte...**

Exclamó Hao, tendiéndole una mano, para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pero al primer intento, la joven volvió a perder el equilibrio.

**Au.. oh...**

Se quejó la muchacha con dolor.

**¿Qué sucede?**

Preguntó el castaño, ante el pequeño quejido de la chica.

**Creo que es mi tobillo, me duele mucho.**

Susurró ella, visiblemente adolorida; observando su pie derecho con molestia. Hao se agachó de inmediato, ante su respuesta, quedando casi al mismo nivel de ella.

**No te muevas, déjame ver... lo tienes muy hinchado, me temo que te lo torciste**.

Dijo él, después de descalzar a la muchacha con delicadeza e inspeccionar con cuidado el tobillo derecho de esta. La voz de la chica, se hizo escuchar entonces con un tono que era mitad decepción y mitad sarcasmo.

**Justo hoy, tengo clase de deporte... que conveniente.**

Dijo con cansancio, volteando los ojos. Al escucharla Hao levantó por fin la vista del tobillo herido de la joven y se fijó en su rostro por vez primera, desde el incidente.

**¿No te gusta?**

Le preguntó el joven castaño sin dejar de observarla, ella hizo lo mismo, se miraron por un minuto eterno y ella supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que Hao, el gemelo de Yoh Asakura; se sorprendió, pues nunca antes se había cruzado con él, era la viva imagen de su hermano, sólo los diferenciaba el cabello… físicamente claro, porque había algo en él, que lo hacía ver completamente diferente a Yoh, algo raro, no sabía que era aquello, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

**Al contrario soy muy buena...**

Respondió ella con seguridad, después de analizar el rostro y la actitud del muchacho que tenia frente a frente. Hao sonrió ante la audaz respuesta de la hermosa chica que lo miraba como si quisiera grabar cada detalle de su rostro, en su memoria.

**Tienes que ir a la enfermería, para que te lo venden y te den una excusa para la clase.**

Dijo el joven, poniéndose de pie.

**Y...**

La chica titubeó, y miró a su alrededor como buscando alguna cosa.

**¿Te preocupa algo?**

Le interrogó Hao, siguiendo su mirada a todos los lugares hacia donde ella la dirigía, para luego posarla otra vez en la figura femenina, sentada en el suelo.

**Está lejos, no sé como voy a hacer para llegar hasta allí.**

Le explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Eso es lo de menos, yo te llevo.**

Se ofreció él con tranquilidad, en otras circunstancias, ni siquiera insistiría y después de lo mal que lo trató, la que pensaba era su mejor amiga, no tenía muchas ganas de ser bueno con el mundo, mucho menos con hermosas niñas de cabellos plata y ojos de rubí. Pero era obvio, que su accidentado encuentro con la dudosa chica que lo miraba con cierta reticencia, había cambiado su humor y su imagen de las mujeres. Ella parecía autentica, una verdadera muñequita de porcelana, le daban ganas de cuidarla. "Que sentimiento tan raro, si jamás en mi vida la había visto, hasta hoy… entonces porque siento como si la conociera desde siempre".

**Pero...**

Dudó nuevamente la chica.

**Ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie... súbete a mi espalda.**

Volvió a ofrecer el chico de cabellos largos, sorprendido de sí mismo y de las ganas que tenía de ayudarla.

**Eres muy gentil...**

Declaró ella, con una voz dulce y llena de inocencia y dulzura, mientras subía en la espalda del chico.

**Vamos... y¿tienes un nombre?**

Dijo él con voz queda, realizando un enorme esfuerzo por no sonrojarse, debido a la cercanía de la joven.

**Mi nombre es Jeanne.**

Respondió ella de igual forma.

Faltaba poco para la clase de educación física y una sorpresa no muy agradable, les esperaba a los muchachos de undécimo grado. Ese año, esta clase la harían en conjunto; sí, los dos salones que cursaban el ultimo año escolar, tomarían esa clase juntos… ¿por qué, pues por una medida tomada por las directivas de la escuela, para tratar de unificar un poco más a su futura promoción de estudiantes.

__

_**Vestidor de chicas.**_

Dos chicas conversaban en un rincón, un poco alejadas de las demás… una de ellas, la más alta, recogía el uniforme de diario de la escuela, que acababa de cambiarse por el de gimnasia, el cual consistía en una sudadera negra larga con listas blancas laterales y un suéter blanco de algodón, bastante anchos los dos, ocultando así, prácticamente todas las curvas de su cuerpo y zapatos deportivos blancos, ningún otro accesorio le adornaba, a excepción por supuesto de los lentes que utilizaba para mejorar su visión. La chica de cabellos cortos y azules, cuyo nombre era Kanna, se distinguía por ser una muchacha sencilla, de clase media y bastante despreocupada en cuanto a su apariencia… muchos pensaban y de cierta forma tenían razón, que no había lugar para una chica como ella, en una escuela que era exclusivamente para personas de un nivel económico muy alto y donde la colegiatura costaba un ojo de la cara; pero ella no pensaba lo mismo y mucho menos las directivas de la tan prestigiosa escuela, quienes teniendo en cuenta el elevado coeficiente intelectual de la muchacha, el cual la hizo sobresalir en un sinfín de pruebas a nivel nacional e inclusive internacional, dándole a conocer como la mayor promesa que tenía Japón, en esos momentos; tuvieron la "amabilidad" de otorgarle una beca, debido a sus muchos méritos, al tiempo que ganaban por supuesto, mucho más prestigio al contar entre sus estudiantes, con toda una genio.

**Oye, Matty¿has visto a Jeanne?**

Preguntó Kanna a su amiga, al percatarse de la ausencia de la otra muchacha.

**Nada¿y tú?**

Matty MC Clark, una chica de estatura media y del tipo más bien rebelde, le respondió con otra pregunta a su amiga peliazul.

**Ah.. ah. Dijo que venía a los vestidores; pero aquí, sólo están "esas".**

Agregó Kanna con tono despectivo, señalando a dos chicas muy bonitas que se hallaban en el otro extremo de aquella estancia.

**¿A quién estás llamando "esas"?**

Le reclamó, acercándose, Marion Phauna, una fina y aristocrática muchacha rubia de gran porte y sorprendentes ojos verdes, que en aquel instante, parecían desprender chispas debido a su creciente enojo, provocado por las palabras de Kanna.

**Mary... déjalas, sólo tratan de provocarte, no les prestes atención.**

Le aseguró Tamao, llegando a su lado y tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

**Y tú¿Quién te crees¿Quieres pelear?**

Amenazó Matty, arremangándose las mangas de su suéter, debido a la actitud de superioridad y desprecio que les había demostrado Tamao.

**¿Yo¿contigo?; por favor... no pienso ensuciarme las uñas.**

Dijo ella, mirándose las muy bien cuidadas y largas uñas, para luego dirigirle una mirada venenosa a la chica de cabello rojo oscuro con mechones negros, que la miró con odio, a su vez.

**Te voy a arrancar el cabello, rosita.**

Gritó la pelirroja, acercándosele peligrosamente.

**¿Qué es lo que pasa, aquí?**

Preguntó Anna saliendo de uno de los cubículos individuales, pues la discusión había llegado a sus oídos. La rubia sabía perfectamente que ni ella, ni sus amigas, eran los santos de la devoción de Jeanne y sus extrañas amigas; también sabía que sus hermosas amigas, a veces se pasaban en las burlas de las que hacían blanco a aquellas chicas, por el simple hecho de ser "algo diferentes" y también que ella era la única capaz de controlarlas y parar todo eso, antes de que pasara a mayores.

**Nada Anna, lo de siempre... envidia.**

Declaró Mary, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

**¿Envidia?... pero que podría yo, envidiarte a ti... niñita.**

Preguntó la chica de lentes, al tiempo que la retaba con la mirada y se mantenía frente a Matty, para impedirle el paso.

**Mucho...**

Le aseguró Mary con desdén.

**Déjame borrarle esa sonrisita estúpida de la cara, Kanna.**

Volvió a hablar Matty, totalmente dominada por la ira y tratando de acercarse a la rubia que se mantenía en su lugar, tan firme como un Iceberg.

**Tranquilízate Matty. Igual, están en desventaja... porque no veo a su líder, por aquí. Además Mary y Tamao no tienen muchos deseos de pelear¿o sí chicas?**

Anna intervino nuevamente, para tratar de apaciguar los ánimos de la pelirroja. Miró a sus amigas demandando una respuesta, a la pregunta que les había dirigido.

**Para nada.**

**No.**

Dijeron Tamao y Mary, mirando de reojo a las otras dos chicas. Dejando claro, que no perderían su valioso tiempo, con ellas.

**Tú no te metas, niña llorona.**

Las palabras de Kanna hicieron que Anna la mirara con inquietud, no tenía ni la más remota idea de a que se refería la muchacha.

**Sí, ni creas que te tenemos miedo.**

Le recalcó Matty, visiblemente enojada por la intervención de Anna.

**¿Niña llorona?**

Repitió Anna lentamente.

**Sí, que crees... Qué no sabemos que tu nuevo noviecito, no sabe sino hacerte derramar lágrimas.**

Afirmó Kanna, con un destello de maldad en los ojos.

**¿De qué están hablando?**

Preguntó Anna rápidamente, pero sin dejar de lado la frialdad segura, que acompañaba su voz en la mayoría de los casos.

**Dicen que es muy guapo...**

Expuso Matty, pícaramente.

**Sí, cuídalo Anna; muchas intentarían quitártelo, tan sólo por tener el gusto de hacerte llorar.**

Terminó por decir la peliazul, para luego irse junto con su amiga y dejar a una Anna totalmente confundida.

**¿De qué hablan esas dos?**

Preguntó cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión, mirando aun como las dos chicas salían de los vestidores, compartiendo risas de complicidad, debido a la cara que ella había puesto al escuchar todo aquello.

**Creo, qué es por Hao...**

Contestó Marion con sorna.

**¿Hao?**

Repitió el nombre, aun más confundida que antes. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver él con todo eso?... se preguntó mentalmente la rubia de ojos negros.

**Sí, Anna... lo de ustedes dejó de ser secreto.**

Le explicó tranquilamente Mary, acomodando un mechón de su sedoso cabello detrás de su oreja.

**Ahora es un rumor, sin comprobación... "Como la existencia de los extraterrestres".**

Dijo Tamao, con cierta fascinación, ante ese tema.

**Pero, eso no es verdad. Hao y yo no... **

Comenzó a recitar la rubia, pero luego lo pensó bien, si esas dos pensaban aquello, entonces…

**¿Quién más sabe de esto?**

Preguntó Anna a sus amigas, con un tono que demostraba su preocupación; ella odiaba ser el centro de atención, mucho más si sabía que era gracias a algo que de verdadero no tenía absolutamente nada.

**Creo que toda la escuela.**

Dijo Tamao con tranquilidad, mientras echaba la larga trenza que lucía ese día, hacía atrás.

**¿Qué, estoy de boca en boca, pero las clases comenzaron la semana pasada... eso no puede ser posible.**

Anna casi gritó, no le gustaba para nada esa situación, se preguntó si Hao sabría algo de eso, tendría que preguntarle y pedirle su ayuda para aclarar toda esa confusión. Ellos no eran novios, ni lo serían jamás… y después del "agarrón" que tuvieron esa mañana, muy seguramente ya había logrado perder su amistad; así que tendría mucha suerte, si él se dignaba a cruzar palabra con ella de nuevo.

**¿Ahhh no, comprobémoslo. ¿Elly?**

**Si, Mary...**

Respondió la chica castaña, que era la líder de las porristas.

**¿Quién es el nuevo novio de Anna?**

Preguntó Mary con aire divertido.

**Pues Hao, todo el mundo lo sabe... A propósito Anna, buena elección...**

Respondió la porrista, asintiendo con la cabeza como gesto de aprobación y luego dio media vuelta para ir a terminar de cambiarse de uniforme, en uno de los cubículos. Anna no se creía lo que le estaba pasando, esta bien, aceptó que sus noviazgos siempre fueron del dominio publico, pero… ¿por qué con Hao, con razón Yoh ni la miraba, aun así, se negaba a aceptar que de verdad, todos pensarán que era la enamorada novia de Hao Asakura.

**Eso no prueba nada, Elly nos conoce... estudia con nosotros.**

Le comentó Anna a la otra rubia.

**Todos te conocen, Anna.**

Le respondió tranquilamente Marion sonriente.

**No por nada, eres la chica más popular de la escuela.**

Aseguró Tamao, en tono despreocupado.

**Pero ven...**

Dijo Mary, tomando de la mano a su amiga, y llevándola fuera de los vestidores. Caminaron hacia la cancha de basketball, donde en ese momento unos chicos jugaban un partido amistoso, al parecer sólo se divertían, cosa que rara vez hacían los alumnos de undécimo, en esa clase de eventos, pues cualquier tipo de competencia que se llevara a cabo entre esos dos salones, era por demás tensionante; los muchachos que parecían ser de octavo o noveno grado, vitoreaban celebrando los puntos que ganaban y reían si perdían alguna oportunidad de anotar. Las tres hermosas chicas se acercaron al grupo, pero fue Marion quién habló llamando la atención de los presentes.

**Oye tú...**

Gritó la chica rubia de ojos verdes.

**¿Hablas conmigo?**

Preguntó el muchacho a quien ella se había dirigido, pero que no se la creía pues ella era una de las niñas más populares de la escuela.

**Sí, quiero hacerte una pregunta.**

Aclaró ella, en tono jovial, aun tenía a Anna de la mano, quién la miraba extrañada; Tamao se hallaba a su lado, sonriendo ante las cosas que se le ocurrían a su amiga de ojos verdes. Aunque no era de extrañarse, puesto que de las tres amigas, Mary era la más osada y la que tenía las ideas más locas, que por ser tan divertidas, casi siempre terminaban siendo llevadas a cabo, por el exclusivo grupo de amigos.

**Claro, pregunta nada más...**

Exclamó el chico halagado de que aquella bella criatura, lo tuviese en cuenta, para aclarar sus dudas.

**¿Sabes quién es ella?**

Interrogó con gestos divertidos, la rubia de rasgos finos.

**¿Quien no conoce a Anna Kyouyamma?**

Respondió él, algo sorprendido por la pregunta, provocando que un gran asombro se reflejara en el rostro de Anna, por lo que Tamao, no pudo evitar emitir una risita traviesa.

**Al parecer tuvo un accidente y presenta un pequeño episodio de amnesia... **

Exclamó Mary, sonriéndole al muchacho.

**No recuerda ni el nombre de su novio¿puedes creerlo? De casualidad¿Sabes quién es?**

Continúo la chica con voz normal, aunque visiblemente divertida ante la situación y eso se notaba en sus ojos. A Mary le encantaba hacer de niña traviesa.

**Por supuesto, si mal no recuerdo es el hermano mayor de Yoh Asakura... Hao; creo que ese es su nombre¿en serio no se acuerda?**

Se apresuró a responder el joven.

**Ella insiste en que no.**

Dijo Marion, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su amiga, que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, entonces era cierto… todos en la escuela pensaban que era la novia de Hao.

**Vaya, entonces debí decirle que era yo… jeje. Bien, espero haber servido de algo...**

Dijo él con picardía, sonriéndole a la rubia de ojos negros.

**De mucho.**

Admitió ella, con algo de incredulidad en su mirada, pero aun así, fue amable con el muchacho.

**Eres muy lindo, ojalá nos volvamos a ver, Gracias...**

Declaró Mary, con la fina coquetería de siempre.

**Ha sido un verdadero placer...**

Agregó el joven, que no paraba de sonreír a las tres bellezas. Se despidió con la mano, mientras regresaba de nuevo al juego, donde sus amigos le esperaban entusiasmados, para preguntarle que quería la chica rubia y sus amigas.

**Adiós.**

Se despidió Tamao, con dulzura. Para luego alcanzar a sus amigas, que iban dos pasos delante de ella. Anna estaba como ausente, ahora entendía muchas cosas, como por qué nadie se acercaba a ella, cuando hablaba con Hao… o porqué sus amigos buscaban cualquier excusa para dejarlos a solas, e incluso las constantes bromas de Horo Horo.

**Ves, que te dije...**

Le comentó Mary, sabiendo que tenía la razón, lo que le hacía parecer casi intocable.

**Es un secreto a voces.**

Afirmó con voz segura su amiga pelirrosada, concordando con la rubia. Anna las miró y se detuvo un momento, pues las palabras de Tamao, le sacaron de sus pensamientos; las chicas también se detuvieron y la miraban extrañadas, sí, todos sabían de su relación con Hao, lo que no entendían era porque Anna, reaccionaba de esa forma, estaba muy seria, demasiado.

**Tengo que hablar con Hao.**

Anna hizo pública su decisión, con firmeza.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

Bueno, a todos los que leen este fic, muchas gracias… quería hacerlo un poco menos serio que los otros, pero ya no pude… por lo que en los próximos capítulos, habrá para variar, DRAMA…. Jeje, lo siento, en serio, lo intenté.

Quise actualizar este antes que "Enterrando el pasado", pues por dos cosas… el otro fic tiene mucho que pensar, y no me gusta salir con cualquier barrabasada y este capitulo, pues ya lo tenía hecho.

Espero que les guste y pues, aquí respondo a sus comentarios, gracias por leer…

_**Respuesta a los Reviews:**_

_**Aishiterumasu hao "Lilium Lucy": **me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, si definitivamente habrán más conflictos, aunque si será un HaoXAnna, eso es seguro. La actualización no fue pronto, pero llegó. Espero que te guste._

_**Raven Solitude:** Gracias, hermanita querida… si estoy de acuerdo, Anna si que sabe como lucirse. Yo también te quiero un resto, y espero que estés muy bien, mariana se la pasa preguntando por ti, que malos son los profesores… cuídate muchísimo, porque si te pasa algo me muero. Besos y por supuesto que sé que cuento contigo, tu también cuentas conmigo para la que sea. Jeje._

_**Gothic-punki: **jeje… ay, nena… Solci me va a regalar todo eso y más… porque Hao es mío, solamente mío y d nadie más… jeje. Bueno querida ahí te va, espero que te guste y también espero tu review. Te quiero un montón, no cambies…_

_**Pilita de Tao Asakura: **Pues de verdad me alegra que lean y que les guste, y Anna está enamorada de Yoh, pero será HaoXAnna. Si se portó bien mal, la rubia… y bueno ya se disculpara con él, pero no en este cap. Y sí, habrán más parejas, pero son sorpresa.. este fic es medio ensalada de parejas, que revoltura, espero y les guste. En cuanto a tu petición de LenXPilika, no creo que la incluya en este fic, pero haré uno en el que si haya de esta pareja mucho, es que me gustan la diversidad de parejas, me gusta hacer mezclan, tanto o más que el misterio y el drama. cuídate y u beso, sigue leyendo y deja un review, please!_

_**Linadarkangel:** pues muchas gracias, y tratare de hacer los cap. Más largos, de hecho este capitulo originalmente eran dos, pero los uní… espero y te guste. Sigue leyendo y cuídate. Sayonara._

_**Kami Hao:** Sabes que no los hago sufrir a propósito, es que quiero hacer humor y me sale drama… las experiencias vividas y todo eso, tu ya sabes. JOJO miles de gracias por tu apoyo y por leer mis fics, sólo por ser míos… a mi me encantan los tuyos, pues porque son muy buenos y diferentes a los míos, son muy graciosos… me fascinan. Eh.. hao es mío, y no lo comparto… y si, esta como para embadurnarlo en mantequilla y comérselo con pan, me encanta el pan… jeje. Si viva la publicidad, lean mis fics y los de Kami, son monisimos… jeje. _

_Viva Hao… papacito! Dios mándame uno así! Gracias por el otro review jeje, haces bien tu tarea discípula, no te preocupes por Hao, ya le llegó la que le alegrara sus días… odio a Jeanne, pero si que es de buenas la condenada. En fin…. Que te iba a decir?... (cien años después)… ah, si es cierto, dile a Aldo que le mando un besote, y espero que sigas presionando a tu mamá, para ver si por fin los conozco, hey, pero no respondo por tu seguridad, a lo mejor te quedas atorada en un armario, jeje. cuídate, te adoro… un beso, bye bye. Ay, Dios, como hablo, bueno escribo!_

_**PIPOCHI: **ya pues, sé que demoré, pero al fin aquí está la continuación… sigue leyendo y no te preocupes, ya Anna se enamorará de Hao… besos y cuídate._

_**ANNA KYOUYAMMA A:** Muchísimas gracias, bueno aquí esta la continuación, que te siga gustando. Un beso._


	4. Un enfrentamiento inesperado

_**SECRETO A VOCES**_

**By Darla Asakura.**

**CAPITULO IV** **UN ENFRENTAMIENTO INESPERADO**

**Vestidor de chicos.**

El trío dorado de la escuela, se cambiaba de uniforme en el vestidor, cuando la presencia de otros muchachos, que no pertenecían a su salón, demandó por completo su atención.

**Liserg. **

Len Tao habló con la seguridad que le caracterizaba, mirando fijamente al muchacho alto, cuyos cabellos verdes resaltaban entre los demás, y a quien le profesaba una aversión de total dominio publico, entre los estudiantes de aquella escuela.

**Len... **

Declaró el aludido, al observarlo con el mismo desprecio reflejado en sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Como siempre, Liserg Diethel no estaba solo, a su lado se hallaban Manta Oyamada... un chico algo bajo de estatura, sencillo, cuya apariencia era de cierta forma ordinaria, pero a quien todos debían reconocerle su gran intelecto, y un fornido muchacho, negro y muy atractivo, llamado Chocolove.

**¿Qué haces aquí?**

Indagó Tao, al joven que le sostenía altivamente la fría mirada.

**¿Qué, Len no lo sabe.**

Liserg pareció sorprenderse, por un instante, más luego le habló al moreno que le seguía y sonrió burlonamente al volver la vista al muchacho que tenía de frente.

**¿Saber qué? **

Esta vez fue Horo, quien intervino, mirando al recién llegado grupo con desconfianza.

**Los dos salones de undécimo, darán esta clase juntos... así que podremos saber, al fin, quién es el mejor... **

Declaró el joven guapo de cabellos verdes, firmemente.

**Ya todos lo saben, es... Len. **

Agregó Yoh, dejando claro de que lado estaba... todos los chicos en el vestidor, estaban al pendiente de aquel raro intercambio de palabras y de la promesa de competencia, que se hallaba colgada en el ambiente. Liserg Sonrió de una forma, algo espeluznante, mientras daba media vuelta, hacia los cubículos... Nadie podía imaginar que las rencillas entre Len y Liserg, no eran solamente para probarse y demostrar cual de ellos era el mejor, venían de antes y el verdadero motivo de todo aquello, poseía unos preciosos ojos color rubí.

**Eso se probará afuera. **

Insistió en recalcar Chocolove, algo que muy claro había dejado Liserg, al seguir de largo sin decir más. Luego él también siguió en dirección a los vestidores individuales.

**Afuera...**

Repitió Manta como un loro, saliendo detrás de sus amigos. Len lo fulminó con la mirada y el chico apresuró entonces el paso; Yoh miró a Len y luego a Horo-Horo, reconoció las intenciones de ambos, pretendían dejarle claro, al chico que los había desafiado, quienes eran los mejores, en todo. Hubo un ultimo intercambio de miradas entre los tres amigos y luego salieron con dirección al auditorio.

Una vez en la clase, los dos salones se mantenían apartados uno del otro, la rivalidad de siempre, estaba más viva que nunca... y aquella era la competencia ideal, en la que todos esperaban ciertos enfrentamientos.

Anna seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Yoh con atención, más sus ojos buscaban a Hao con insistencia, aunque no reparó en la ausencia de cierta personita.

**Anna Kyouyamma! **

La voz de la maestra Sally, quien era la encargada de impartir la clase de gimnasia y que en aquel momento, estaba al frente de la clase al lado de su esposo, que era el entrenador del equipo de basketball, indicaba que había llegado el turno de la rubia.

**Anna te toca.**

Le dijo Tamao, dándole un pequeño codazo, para llamar su atención.

**Ah... si**.

Respondió, aun algo distraída la rubia, poniéndose de pie, para realizar todas las maniobras casi acrobáticas que le indicaba la profesora de gimnasia, a quien conocía muy bien, por ser una de sus mejores alumnas.

**Bien hecho, Anna. **

Exclamó Sally, anotando al tiempo que hablaba, algo en la libreta que llevaba en consigo.

**Gracias... **

Murmuró Anna, regresándose a su lugar, junto a Tamao y Marion.

**Tamao, ¿Jeanne tampoco está aquí? **

Preguntó Anna, después de lanzar una mirada alrededor, por un momento la ausencia de la hermosa chica de cabellos plateados le pareció sospechosa, ella le conocía bien y jamás se hubiera perdido de la oportunidad de demostrar que era la mejor, en clase de gimnasia. Aunque Anna reconocía para sí misma, que Jeanne era la única rival que podía tener en la escuela y además era la preferida de la estricta maestra.

**No, eso es bien raro... y Hao aun no aparece... **

Tamao le miró con intranquilidad, sus hermosos ojos rosa, que eran la fascinación de su novio, reflejaban sus dudas sobre el hecho de que ninguno de aquellos chicos aparecía.

**No pensarás, que están juntos. **

Dijo Mary con cierta preocupación, pero esperando como siempre el efecto que producían sus palabras, con total interés.

**No pienso nada. **

Fue la respuesta brusca de la Kyouyamma, mirando siempre hacia el frente con altivez.

Liserg y Len estaban a la par, Tamao se defendió como pudo y no lo hizo tan mal, regresó a su lugar observando con falso odio a Yoh, por el comentario que aquel hiciera antes de ir a la clase, él le sonrió, sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga y miró para otro lado, con tal de no carcajeársele en la cara. Al llegar a donde estaban sus mejores amigas, la hermosa y dulce muchacha obtuvo como premio un gran abrazo y un enorme beso, por parte de su novio, que le despertó los celos a cierta pelirroja.

**No puedo ver, que le ve Horo a esa vieja... **

Exclamó Matty con acidez, Kanna miró la escena de amor incondicional que proporcionaban los chicos del otro salón y luego dirigió con disimulo la mirada hacia su amiga, que se mordía el labio inferior, como siempre hacía cuando algo le molestaba y no encontraba que hacer para remediarlo o ponerle fin. Sí, Kanna le conocía muy bien y sentía que la pelirroja se estaba incendiando por dentro, en ese preciso momento.

**Cálmate Matty, ¿Qué ganas con enfurecerte...? **

Le dijo la peliazul intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pues ya los nudillos se le empezaban a volver de un color blancuzco, a causa de la fuerza con que empuñaba las manos.

**Sí, para eso... me tienes a mí.**

Le susurró Chocolove al oído, abrazándola.

**Quítate, no estoy tan loca, todavía. **

Matty puso cara de asco y fastidio, y se sacó al chico rápidamente de encima, haciendo sonreír a la chica genio. Mientras tanto Liserg se acercaba lentamente al grupo con Manta, aun furioso por que al realizar la rutina impuesta su calificación no fue mayor a la de Len Tao.

**¿Dónde demonios está Jeanne? **

Dijo o más bien gruñó el chico de los ojos esmeralda. Matty suspiró y pasó una de sus manos por entre sus cabellos con aburrimiento y Kanna fue la que contestó la pregunta del joven inglés.

**No lo sé... ella debería estar aquí, adora esta clase. **

Su voz se volvió un susurro, encogiéndose de hombros, la verdad es que si era bastante extraño que Jeanne no estuviese allí, sobretodo porque una vez más, podría demostrarle a Anna que ella era la mejor.

**Pues si no llega rápido, vamos a perder. **

Exclamó Manta repentinamente, sacando el resultado de las probabilidades que tenían de ganar, sin Jeanne.

**Pensé que no era una competencia abierta. **

Agregó Chocolove, un tanto resentido por la actitud esquiva de Matty, pero no tenía por que tomarlo personal, ella era así, todos lo sabían, "venenosa por naturaleza"... como siempre decía Liserg.

**Siempre es una competencia si se trata del 11-B.**

Exclamó Liserg, apenas controlándose.

**Jeanne es nuestra única oportunidad y si no aparece pronto... **

Continuo el pequeño rubio, pero se vio interrumpido por Matty casi al instante, antes que comenzará con su retahíla de las oportunidades y las amenazas, que solían seguir a una de sus tan predecibles conversaciones, sobre quien era el mejor de todos y bla bla bla...

**Cálmense, ¿quieren, a ellos también les falta uno... **

**Ah sí, quién? **

Le retó Chocolove.

**Hao Asakura... **

Respondió Kanna, a sabiendas que la pregunta no iba dirigida a ella, sino a Matty.

**Es cierto, el nuevo amor de Anna. **

Liserg desvió la mirada hacia la hermosa cabellera dorada, que se hallaba del otro lado del salón, demostrando sin querer el gran interés que su dueña le provocaba.

**Ya Liserg, disimula. Se te va a escurrir la baba... **

Kanna murmuró con burla, acompañada por supuesto de las risas de Matty.

**Asakura Hao**.

El Maestro Marco llamó, elevando su potente y bien modulada voz.

**¿Adonde se metió tu hermano, Yoh? **

Horo preguntó abrazando posesivamente a su novia.

**Pregúntenle a Anna, con ella fue la última que habló. **

Contestó Yoh, medio molesto al recordar la respuesta de ella, momentos antes, cuando él le interrogó sobre la actitud de su gemelo.

**¿Anna? **

Le instó Len a la chica rubia.

**No tengo ni idea de donde está. **

Habló con tono seco y frío la aludida. Si, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y se repetía una y otra vez, que no le importaba , pero sabía que no era cierto; le importaba muchísimo lo que pasara con Hao, se sentía muy mal por como lo trató, y aun peor porque no aparecía, ni daba señales de vida. Todo eso, sumado a que todos en la escuela, incluyendo a sus mejores amigos y a Yoh, tuvieran una impresión errónea de su relación con él, le estaban convirtiendo ese interminable día, en un infierno personal.

**No está... sigue tú. **

Le indicó Marco a su esposa, anotando la falta del chico.

**Bien, la única que falta es Jeanne. **

Dijo ella con familiaridad, Jeanne era, fue y siempre sería su preferida, pensó Anna.

**Ella no está, maestra... **

Dijo Kanna, al escuchar que llamaban a su amiga.

**¡Aquí estoy! **

La voz de Jeanne, se hizo escuchar, haciendo que todos giraran la cabeza hacia la puerta, donde apareció Hao con ella en brazos; Marco bajó la vista, y notó el vendaje en el pie de la chica, pero todos los demás estaban absortos viendo la imagen de la pareja.

**¿Qué tanto miran? **

Le preguntó Hao a la muchacha, algo incomodo por no estar acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

**Creo que es porque me traes cargada. **

Respondió Jeanne quedamente.

**Ah, ¿quieres que te baje? **

Hao preguntó, algo ruborizado por imaginarse lo que les estaría pasando a toda esa gente por la cabeza.

**¿Por qué, estoy muy cómoda.**

Dijo ella con total naturalidad, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Él sonrió aprehensivo y comenzó a descender la escalera, aun sosteniendo a la chica en brazos, quien se veía feliz. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban sus profesores, el castaño la bajó con suavidad, sosteniéndola todavía por la cintura, para que no perdiese el equilibrio.

**¿Que le pasó a Jeanne? **

Preguntó Manta extrañado, al notar el vendaje de la chica. Y a su voz se unieron muchas voces más, formando un mar de murmullos entre los que se llegaban a escuchar, muchísimas preguntas sobre el paradero de los dos chicos. Tamao observó a Anna, quien fingía no estar interesada en los recién llegados, Yoh, Len y Horo intercambiaron miradas inseguras, pero optaron por callar al analizar el esfuerzo sobrehumano que realizaba Anna por mantenerse calmada, ante el revuelo que causó la llegada de la singular pareja.

**Sí, ¿qué pasó, ¿Qué hace con él? **

**¿Ese no es el novio de Anna?**

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, haciéndose muchas preguntas entre ellos y mirándose los unos a los otros.

**Bueno guarden silencio, por favor. **

Exclamó Marco, poniendo fin a toda esa habladuría.

**Y bien, ¿Cómo explican esto? **

Preguntó Sally, a los chicos que se encontraban de pie frente a ellos.

**Pues fácil, ella resbaló y se torció el tobillo. **

Indicó Hao, señalando el tobillo de la muchacha, donde resaltaba el color blanco de las vendas.

**Y él tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme, me llevó a la enfermería. **

Dijo Jeanne, mirándolo y dedicándole una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**Aquí están las excusas, que nos dio el doctor Fausto... Hao? **

Terminó Jeanne, haciendo que el joven buscara los papeles que llevaba en la mochila.

**Toma. **

Dijo él, pasándole las excusas a la chica, quien se las entregó al profesor Marco.

**Todo está en orden? **

Preguntó Sally a su rubio y apuesto esposo, quien revisó rápidamente los permisos para la clase que obviamente fueron firmados por Fausto, el doctor de la escuela.

**Sí. **

Contestó él, acomodándose un poco los lentes. En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre, que daba por terminada la clase.

**Bueno chicos, pueden irse... ustedes también.**

Indicó el profesor a Hao y a Jeanne.

**Hao, eso que hiciste hoy, no lo hace todo el mundo... gracias, por ayudarla. **

Le dijo la maestra al castaño, después de asegurarse de que Jeanne fue bien atendida.

**De nada**.

Dijo Hao, tranquilamente. Mientras todos los demás estudiantes se disponían a abandonar el lugar, siguiendo a la silueta de Anna, quien ni siquiera esperó las palabras del profesor, permitiéndoles salir de allí.

**Hola...**

Kanna y Matty saludaron al unísono al llegar casi de inmediato, al lugar donde se hallaban los dos muchachos y Jeanne se apoyó en el hombro de la pelirroja.

**¿Estás segura, qué estás bien?**

Le preguntó Hao a Jeanne, cuando los maestros se retiraron.

**Sí. Creo que te están esperando. **

Jeanne señaló con el dedo, al trío de chicos que estaban de pie, en las escaleras y Hao solo se encogió de hombros. Liserg y los otros dos muchachos que siempre le acompañaban, se acercaron también al grupo.

**Gracias por cuidar de Jeanne, yo soy Liserg... **

Dijo el muchacho con seriedad, tendiéndole una mano al moreno de cabellos largos.

**Si, he oído de ti, yo soy Hao. **

Respondió este, estrechando la mano del joven inglés.

**Ellos son: Kanna, Matty, Manta y el moreno Chocolove... **

Siguió presentando a sus amigos el chico de cabellos verdes.

**Hola... me tengo que ir. **

Saludó Hao, despidiéndose enseguida, señalando con un pulgar hacia las escaleras, donde le aguardaban su hermano y sus amigos.

**Hao... **

Lo llamó Jeanne, al ver que el chico se alejaba. Cuando el castaño volteó, ella añadió.

**Espero que esto no te traiga problemas con Anna. **

**No te preocupes, ella no es nada mío. **

Se limitó a responder Hao, mirándola fijamente, a lo que la chica de cabellos plata sonrió abiertamente.

**Qué suerte tienes, Jeanne... Mira que te atrapara ese pedazo de hombre. **

Le dijo Kanna a su amiga, cuando esta hubo terminado de contarles a todos, lo que le había ocurrido y como Hao Asakura la ayudó sin importarle el hecho de era una perfecta desconocida. La pelirroja sonrió pícaramente, pasándose una mano por la nuca, levantándose el largo cabello en un gesto demasiado natural, revelando a sus acompañantes un diminuto tatuaje que consistía en el símbolo del Ying Yang, con par de pequeñas alas, cerrándose a su alrededor.

**Pues no está mal... pero creí que el que te interesaba era Yoh.. **

Repuso Matty.

**Sí, pero... después de conocer a Hao, creo que me quedo con él.. **

Murmuró Jeanne encantada ante el recuerdo de su encuentro con el moreno.

**Bueno, bueno... ya bájenle al relajito ese... **

Ordenó Liserg, visiblemente fastidiado por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

**¿Qué pasa Liserg, ¿Estás celoso? **

Le espetó Kanna con clara burla, a la que el susodicho respondió con total arrogancia, y observándola despectivamente, antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada que llegó incluso a oídos de los cuatro muchachos que ya se reunían en lo alto de la escalera.

**De ti?... **

Continuo entre risas el apuesto chico ...

**Lo siento, en serio que si. Pero es que la sola idea de que me lleguen a dar celos, de una chica tan poco agraciada como TU... me da risa.**

Chocolove y Manta se echaron a reír también, acompañando a su líder indiscutible, mientras Kanna incapaz de soportar una vez más las constantes burlas de las que era objeto, debido a su apariencia, salía corriendo del gimnasio, con lágrimas en los ojos, llevándose casi por delante a los cuatro chicos, que aun hablaban en la escalera. Lo que hizo que ellos voltearan a ver la escena, que había causado tal reacción en la cerebral chica.

**Óyeme imbécil, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? **

Matty quién estaba hecha una furia empujó a Liserg por el pecho, a lo que él respondió de igual forma, haciendo que la pelirroja de cabello largo cayera al suelo... los chicos que se hallaban en la escalera, vieron todo lo que sucedía, pero Horo fue el primero en reaccionar y en cuestión de segundos llegó al grupito.

**¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle el dedo encima a una mujer?... ¿Por qué no te metes con uno de tu tamaño?... inténtalo conmigo, para que veas como te trituro, mal nacido.**

Le gritó exaltado Horo, después de propinarle un buen puñetazo a Liserg en la mandíbula, que hizo retroceder al chico inglés un par de pasos, tanto por la fuerza del golpe como por la sorpresa.

**Matty... **

Horo dedicó entonces toda su atención a la pelirroja, que aun se hallaba en el suelo, mirando a Liserg con odio. Los otros chicos llegaban ya... y sólo vieron cuando Horo golpeó al chico verde, quien después de escupir algo de sangre, se encaminó de inmediato hacia el muchacho de cabellos celestes, cuando éste se hallaba inclinado mirando a la pelirroja... Jeanne estaba como paralizada, apoyada en Chocolove, quién se mantenía serenamente frío, al contrario de Manta que parecía pavo loco, cuando los chicos recién llegados se interpusieron entre Liserg y el chico azul, que sólo parecía interesado en ayudar a Matty.

**Atacarás a traición, Liserg? **

Le retó Yoh al ver lo que pretendía hacer el chico de cabellos verdes.

**Tu problema no es con él, es conmigo.**

Le indicó Len, mirándole fijamente a lo que Liserg sonrió sarcásticamente con un brillo que denotaba total determinación en sus verdes ojos.

**Ahora mismo es con él... no comas ansias Len, ya llegará tu turno.**

Declaró él, sin un ápice de duda en su voz y con un odio casi palpable. Jeanne no daba crédito a sus ojos, y se sentía incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

**No te recomiendo que hagas eso, somos más.. **

Le advirtió Hao, con voz normal.

**Matty ¿Estás bien? **

Horo ni se enteraba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sólo pensaba en el estado en que se encontraba Matty, quién al sentir el roce del joven, cuando éste le tomó la muñeca, reaccionó de forma violenta, soltándose de un tirón, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se alejaba de allí, con paso firme, ante la atenta mirada del joven del norte.

**Suéltame, no necesito que nadie me defienda, sé hacerlo yo sola. **

Liserg la vio marcharse y luego sonrió maliciosamente, preparándose para enfrentarse con los chicos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, pendientes de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

**Aquí no... **

Acertó a decir Manta, mirando a su alrededor muy pero muy nervioso.

**Si nos descubren, habrá problemas. **

Terminó el joven rubio.

**No importa **

Declaró firmemente Liserg, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su pequeño amigo.

**Liserg! **

Chocolove lo detuvo, colocando una mano en su hombro y negando con la cabeza, al ver como éste cerraba un puño, decidido a comenzar una pelea sin tener en cuenta el lugar donde se hallaban. Él lo miró, y accedió con un gesto de frustración, pero sin dejar de lado la furia que le envolvía.

**Pronto Len Tao. Me debes una blue boy, y te la voy a cobrar. Vamonos Jeanne. **

La amenaza de Liserg no se hizo esperar, y olvidándose de la pelea momentáneamente se dirigió hacia Jeanne, quién lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

**NO. Te pasaste Liserg... No iré a ningún lado con ustedes.**

Exclamó ésta enojada, separándose de inmediato de Chocolove y enfrentando al joven de ojos verde esmeralda.

**Como quieras, princesa... Vamonos chicos. **

Liserg le dedicó una enigmática mirada a la joven, para luego pasar de largo, seguido por sus dos amigos.

**Apóyate en mi, Jeanne. **

Ofreció Hao, acercándose a la muchacha que miraba a sus nuevos acompañantes de manera extraña, creando un ambiente bastante tenso. Horo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

**Gracias... y gracias a ti, Horo Horo, por defender a Matty. **

Se animó al fin a decir Jeanne, hizo una pausa que no duró mucho y luego continuo, mirando al piso.

**No tenías porqué hacerlo.**

Pero no se escuchó ni una sola palabra, por parte del joven de pupilas oscuras.

**Oye Jeanne, ¿Tu amiga está loca?... Horo se toma la molestia de ayudarla y ella, en vez de agradecerle, le sale con tres piedras en la mano y echa a correr; ¿Qué te parece, ah? Horo...**

Dijo mordazmente Len, con la única intención de molestar a la hermosa chica. Pero su amigo no le escuchaba, mantenía su mirada clavada en la salida y de un momento a otro, echó a andar sin molestarse en decir nada, hasta que Yoh le llamó.

**Horo Horo... ¿a dónde vas? **

Interrogó con un grito el moreno.

**Ya vuelvo.**

Contestó Horo, sin voltear.

**¿Y a él Quién lo entiende, ¿Qué le pasa? **

Murmuró Hao, entre dientes.

**No lo sé... ya nos lo dirá.**

Dijo el otro moreno, mirando como la figura de su amigo, desaparecía del umbral... volviendo luego, toda su atención, a la cercanía de su hermano y Jeanne, quienes una vez más parecían exageradamente cómodos el uno con el otro, demasiado, como para haberse acabado de conocer, solo unas pocas horas atrás, como Hao les había comentado.

**Bueno, y ustedes dos, ¿No se van a cambiar?...**

Preguntó Hao, para romper el silencio en el que se habían sumido tras la partida del mayor de los Usui y de paso la guerra de miradas asesinas, que se dedican Len y la chica a quien le servía de soporte.

**Pues si, verdad**.

Concordó Yoh, sonriendo despreocupadamente. Más no así len, quién a su vez le preguntó.

**¿Y tú qué? **

**Me quedaré con Jeanne.**

**Ah sí? **

Repuso desdeñosamente el joven chino.

**Sí, no la voy a dejar sola. ¿O tú crees que debo hacerlo, Len? **

Hao le miró con desafío y Len levantó una ceja inquisidoramente.

**No te preocupes, Len Tao. A tu amigo no le va a pasar nada por ser amable. **

Exclamó Jeanne con desdén, recalcando la ultima palabra a propósito.

**Sí le puede pasar... Anna podría cortarle los servicios.**

Le indicó Len, de forma fría, sin dejar de mirarla.

**Pues allá ella... si es tan idiota, como para soltarlo. **

Le replicó la joven , de igual forma al chico de ojos relampagueantes.

**Otra vez lo mismo, Anna y yo...**

Intentó decir Hao, tratando en vano de remediar el error en el que al parecer, todos habían caído, pero se vio interrumpido por su hermano, que ya se había cansado de permanecer callado.

**Len basta, mejor vamos a cambiarnos. Esto no tiene nada de malo.**

Len dudó un minuto antes de seguir a su amigo castaño, no sin antes dedicar una especial mirada a la hermosa chica que se apoyaba del brazo de su amigo.

**Los esperaremos en la cafetería... ¿Me llevas, Hao? **

Jeanne ignoró la mirada de Len y miró a Hao con dulzura.

**Claro, Vamos. **

Hao le correspondió la sonrisa, lo que no le gustó para nada a Len, que no podía entender como Hao no se daba cuenta de que Jeanne no era la dulce niña que aparentaba ser, él lo sabía bien.

**Los esperaremos allí.**

Concluyó el mayor de los Asakura.

**Bien... **

Aceptó a regañadientes el heredero de los Tao y luego agregó en voz suficientemente alta para que lo pudieran escuchar todos.

**Cuídate de la serpiente... es venenosa.**

Sonrió cínicamente al ver como el odio se reflejaba, en los hermosos ojos de Jeanne.

**Len, vamos..**

La voz cansada de Yoh se hizo escuchar y el joven de cabellos negros, miró triunfante a la parejita, para luego salir rápidamente del salón de gimnasia, dejando a una Jeanne fúrica y deseando fervientemente que nadie hubiera detenido a Liserg, cuando pretendía tumbarle de un solo golpe todos los dientes a ese estúpido, pero "quien se creía que era, ¿el emperador de china?"...


	5. Relaciones inexistentes

**SECRETO A VOCES**

**By Darla Asakura.**

* * *

**CAPITULO V **

**"RELACIONES INEXISTENTES"**

**Vestidor de chicas**

Anna se cambiaba en uno de los cubículos, mientras las otras dos chicas le esperaban frente al espejo, una peinándose y la otra retocándose el maquillaje, pero las dos reprendiéndola.

**Debimos habernos quedado, Anna. **

Dijo Mary, cuya voz sonaba inquieta, al tiempo que recogía el cabello rubio con un lazo de color verde.

**¿Para qué? **

Contestó Anna, mientras salía ya con el uniforme que utilizaban a diario, puesto de manera impecable, era una de las pocas estudiantes que solía utilizar cada pieza de éste, sin preocuparse por resaltar, porque era comprobado que la rubia era el centro de atención a donde quiera que iba.

**¿Cómo que para qué, sabes que Jeanne es peligrosa. **

Tamao le comentó, al ver el reflejo de la rubia aparecer en el espejo, en el que se miraba para colocarse bien la pestañina. Anna le observó con fastidio, cansada ante la actitud de sus amigas, aunque a decir verdad, le resultaba bastante extraño y tedioso tener que tratar de explicarles que no le importaba si Hao de verdad tenía algo que ver con Jeanne.

**No exageres, Tamao... Que peligrosa va a ser. **

Anna le replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

**Ay, Annita..., no seas inocente; Jeanne lo que quiere es bajarte al novio. **

Dijo entonces Mary, sacándose unos cuantos mechones de cabello de la coleta, para lucir un look más casual.

**Hao no es mi novio. **

Declaró una vez más, Anna Kyouyamma, con firmeza.

**Anna... podrías dejar de negarlo, ni que el chico fuera feo. **

Expuso Tamao, sacando un labial de su estuche de maquillaje.

**No, Hao no es feo, pero tampoco es mi novio... quiero que lo entiendan, por favor.**

Repuso Anna, con suma frialdad y salió a colocar la ropa en su casillero, que estaba justo en la pared del frente.

**Entonces, todos estamos equivocados. **

Habló Marion, con un sarcasmo demasiado latente en su voz.

**Pues si... todos lo están, y ya terminen rápido para poder irnos, no? **

Demandó la chica que acababa de regresar, hasta donde se encontraban sus amigas, con su morral y unos cuantos libros.

**Lo vas a buscar? **

Preguntó Tamao, después de colocarse un poco de labial rosa.

**Sí, pero no para lo que ustedes creen... necesito que me ayude a desmentir este rumor. **

Terminó de explicarse Anna, a regañadientes.

**Y... ¿Por qué habríamos de creer, otra cosa?. Anna, sólo esperemos que Jeanne ya no esté pegada a él, como una grapa... **

Marion le dijo en un tono, que acabó con el poco control que poseía en ese momento, la otra rubia.

**Por última vez, Hao puede salir con quién se le dé la gana... yo no soy nadie para él, no puedo prohibirle nada; y quédense si quieren, porque no estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando esas historias de fantasía, donde Hao es mi novio y estoy muerta de celos... **

Anna dijo esto, y luego salió de los vestidores hecha una furia, sin esperar respuesta por parte, de el par de hermosas muchachas.

**Anna... **

Le llamó Mary, desconcertada ante la reacción de su amiga.

**Definitivamente está celosa. **

Un dejo de diversión se reflejó en el rostro de la bella chica rosa, al decir aquello, mirando a la salida.

**Sí, no importa cuanto lo niegue... Hao la trae loquita, jaja. **

Habló la rubia de ojos verdes, volviéndose nuevamente hacia el espejo, para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

**Apúrate, que si no... no la alcanzamos; y yo quiero ver a mi chiqui. **

Murmuró Tamao con voz soñadora.

**Ya terminé. Vamos... **

Le informó la otra, a su amiga, después de aprobar la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

* * *

Un chico de cabellos azules y ojos oscuros, corría a través de los pasillos, buscando con desesperación, la silueta conocida de una chica. De repente la vio, caminando hacia uno de los rincones más apartados de esa enorme escuela, se trataba de un sendero que se abría paso, por entre unos arbustos altos pero muy bien cuidados. Parecía enojada, pues su cabello ondeaba con el viento con libertad y ella seguía su camino, con un paso muy firme, aunque si alguien sabía cuanto odiaba Matty que el cabello se le pegara a la cara, ese era él; era por eso que generalmente, lo traía atado. Horokeu corrió , para alcanzarla antes de que se perdiera totalmente entre aquellos matorrales, cuando lo hizo, la detuvo por el brazo, para enfrentarse a ella.

**Oye... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? **

Le replicó el muchacho.

**¿Qué haces aquí? **

Gruñó Matty, soltándose bruscamente, como siempre hacía cuando alguien intentaba tocarla de aquella forma.

**Quería... ver como estabas...**

Murmuró Horo, que parecía algo apenado.

**Estoy bien... ya me viste, ahora vete. **

Le ordenó ella, en forma bastante seca, antes de intentar seguir su camino, en el cual Horokeu se interpuso velozmente.

**Matilda, mírame... **

Dijo Horo, sólo para observar como el enojo se formaba en los ojos de la chica.

**No me gusta que me llamen así. **

Le dijo ella, con aspereza en la voz y trató de pasar a su lado, más el chico no le dejó.

**Pero ese es tu nombre, tú eres Matilda Matisse... ella es parte de ti, lo que fuiste, tu vida; te conozco, sé quién eres... **

Le indicó Horo, volviendo a interponerse en su camino.

**Pues olvídalo... ¿qué te dije la primera vez que nos vimos, No necesito que me protejas, no soy tu hermanita... **

Le expuso la pelirroja con desdén.

**Sólo quería asegurarme que estabas bien. **

Insistió él, con un tono suave, algo triste. Matty lo miró un segundo, no le gustaba verlo así, aunque quisiera alejarlo; Horo Horo era muy noble, ella no quería herirlo.

**Lo estoy... ya déjame. **

Le dijo Matty al ainu, en un tono más bajo y mucho más suave.

**Aun veo la dulzura en ti, Matty... **

Murmuró Horo entonces, pues pudo ver el cambio que se dio en la rebelde muchacha que tenía enfrente.

**Horo, no digas eso... por favor, basta. **

Balbuceó nerviosamente Matty, cuando el joven del norte intentó rozarle una de sus mejillas con la mano.

**Aléjate de Liserg. No quiero que te hagan más daño... **

Le pidió Horo, de forma muy gentil, sin desistir del intento de caricia.

**¿Y por qué alguien como tú, se preocuparía por una antisocial cómo yo, ah?. No estoy en tu círculo, de hecho no estoy en ninguno... **

Replicó la muchacha, dando un paso atrás y luego media vuelta, para esquivar definitivamente la mano del chico.

**Pues, porque... te quiero. **

Le confesó Horo Horo a la chica, quién por un momento no se movió. Nunca había pensado en aquella situación, jamás la había contemplado, por lo que se sentía muy rara, se volvió hacia él lentamente, para descubrirlo con la cabeza gacha, la vista fija en el suelo y una extraña expresión de resignación.

Matilda se acercó a él, y lo besó... hacía tiempo que había aceptado el hecho, de que sentía algo por él... Horo Horo aceptó su boca y correspondió el inesperado y dulce beso de aquella pelirroja; estaba confundido, mareado... pero Matty, ella ejercía un poder extraño sobre él. De pronto la imagen de su bella novia, vino a su mente y reaccionó.

**No... espera; esto, no está bien... **

Dijo Horo entrecortadamente, a causa del beso que él y Matty se habían dado.

**¿Por qué?.. es por ella, por la rosa; porque te gustan las niñas tipo porristas, frágiles, populares... y que piensan, que por eso ya le ganaron al mundo. Rayando en la superficialidad. **

Matty le dijo con una sonrisa irónica, manteniéndose más lejana a él, que nunca. Horo le miró, deseando que la manera en que le trataba la pelirroja, no le doliera tanto.

**Tamao no es así, ella es dulce y buena... y yo, yo la... **

Se animó a decir el chico, en tono dubitativo, pero entonces Matty lo interrumpió con sequedad.

**Quédate con ella.**

**Que?**

Fue lo único que pudo decir él, ante el comentario de la muchacha, cuyos cabellos rojos mecía el viento.

**Protégela, cuídala... quizá la puedas salvar, no la dejes caer; las chicas como ella son inocentes, no ven más allá. El mundo es un lugar corrupto, vacío... y la gente es mala, cargas contigo tu propia perdición. **

Continuó Matty, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

**También hay gente buena... tu lo sabes, Matty. **

Horo Horo respondió, sosteniéndole la fría mirada que de un momento a otro, se volvió indiferente.

**Sí, pero es poca... y esa clase de gente, es la que más sufre. **

Matty se encargó de recordarle, sin cambiar su expresión de indiferencia.

**No siempre es así, déjame demostrártelo, por favor. **

Le suplicó Horo.

**No hay nada que puedas hacer por mi; los chicos buenos como tú, no hacen parte de mi mundo... Olvídate de mi existencia y sigue tu camino Horo Horo. **

Le espetó ella como si nada, para volver a reiniciar su camino, hacia el sendero.

**No lo voy a hacer, nunca. No puedo... **

Gritó Horo, siguiéndola con la mirada.

**Ese es tu problema, no el mío... **

Repuso Matty con acidez, continuando su camino, sin detenerse a verlo.

* * *

Jeanne hablaba con Hao sentados en una de las mesas que se hallaban en la cafetería, a la vista de todo el cuerpo estudiantil, que se hallaba bastante intrigado con la pareja, ya que la noticia de la llegada de la muchacha de cabellos plata, en brazos del novio de la bella y apetecida Anna Kyouyamma al salón de gimnasia, se había regado por toda la escuela, como si se tratara de pólvora y los tenía a todos muy desconcertados.

**No puedo creerlo... **

Hao sonreía, cosa bastante rara, puesto que él era muy serio y casi nunca se le veía riendo.

**Pues créelo, porque es verdad, lo juro... **

Le decía Jeanne, sonriendo también.

**Tú no hiciste eso. **

Aseguró el muchacho de cabellos castaños, interrogándola con la mirada.

**Claro que sí, tengo pruebas... **

Declaró ella, tomando un sorbo de la limonada que tenía enfrente.

**No me digas¿Dónde? **

Indagó Hao, alzando una ceja, en un gesto inquisitivo.

**Aquí... ves esta marca¿la puedes ver?; justo a un lado de la ceja... **

Dijo Jeanne, indicándole al muchacho el lugar donde se encontraba, una pequeña cicatriz.

**La veo. **

Dijo el chico, después de acercarse más a ella, para observarla bien.

**Bueno, me golpeé al intentar bajarme de allí... **

Jeanne le aseguró con tranquilidad, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

**Pero¿Por qué lo hiciste?. **

Preguntó Hao, quién parecía sorprendido.

**Verás... a Len le encanta jugar a los desafíos y ese fue uno de los peores. **

Murmuró ella, acompañando sus palabras con una risita traviesa.

**Pudiste haberte matado... eres muy delicada; si te torciste el tobillo, al intentar correr, imagina lo que pudo haber sucedido si pierdes el conocimiento con el golpe.**

Respondió el moreno, con cierta severidad en su voz.

**Ajá... pero ni lo pensé, sólo quería demostrarle a él, que yo no soy una cobarde; aunque le temía a las alturas. **

Exclamó Jeanne, negando con la cabeza lacónicamente.

**¿Y.. él lo sabía? **

Hao la interrogó, dejando ver su desaprobación hacia lo que ella había hecho.

**Pero por supuesto¿Por qué piensas que me retó a hacerlo?... No me creía capaz de aceptar el desafío y se quedó con la boca abierta, cuando dije que sí y más aun cuando me vio treparme. **

Le explicó la muchacha, con una sonrisa, a lo que él cambió su gesto severo, por uno divertido.

**No sé quién está más loco, si tú o él... y ¿Qué ocurrió, luego? **

Preguntó Hao, que no dejaba de observar a la muchacha sentada frente a él, cada vez le gustaba más lo que veía.

**Fue lo más arriesgado que nunca he hecho, me bajé temblando... pero así, logré superar el miedo a las alturas y si a eso le sumamos, el tremendo contra desafío que le puse... **

Le dijo Jeanne misteriosamente, adoptando una actitud de complicidad.

**¿Qué?... ¿Jeanne? **

La apuró Hao, que quería saber que había sido capaz de mandarle a hacer ella, al chino de ojos verdes.

**Ah... yo... **

Comenzó a decir ella, pero se vio interrumpida por la presencia de una chica rubia de ojos profundamente verdes, que le miraba con ganas de desaparecerla.

**¿Hao? **

Lo llamó Mary, por lo que el muchacho castaño levantó la vista para mirarla.

**Dime... **

Dijo el chico, sin prestarle mucha atención.

**Anna quiere hablar contigo.. **

Declaró Marion, de manera altanera, sin dejar de ver a Jeanne, quién le sonreía sardónicamente.

**¿Conmigo?... Dile que ahora voy. **

Exclamó él, no muy seguro, de lo que acababa de escuchar.

**Es "Urgente". **

Recalcó ella, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, provocando que el muchacho le mirara con hastío.

**OK... Jeanne, dame un minuto. Enseguida vuelvo, no te muevas... **

Le pidió Hao al levantarse, con una sonrisa muy dulce.

**Aquí te espero. **

Le dijo ella, al verlo alejarse con la rubia, que le dirigió una mirada asesina, antes de dar media vuelta, lo cual hizo sonreír aun más a la hermosa joven de labios carmesí.

* * *

**Sabía que te encontraría aquí. **

Exclamó Matty al llegar a un lugar, que se hallaba oculto, tras el edificio que contenía las habitaciones para los pocos alumnos internos en la escuela.

**Quería estar sola. **

Declaró Kanna, limpiándose las lágrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas.

**¿Para llorar? **

Preguntó la pelirroja, acercándose a ella.

**Soy libre de hacerlo, si quiero... **

Dijo Kanna, mirando hacia otro lado.

**Claro que sí, pero linda, nadie merece tus lágrimas; mucho menos él.. **

Le dijo Matty, sentándose a su lado.

**Y Quien dice que lloro por él. **

Repuso la otra, de inmediato.

**Y... ¿entonces?**

Preguntó la pelirroja, algo confundida.

**Lloro por mí, de rabia, de impotencia... porque soy todo lo que él dijo y más... soy fea, no se arreglarme... mírame nada más, Matty... mírame. **

Declaró Kanna alzando la voz, en medio de lágrimas que no le dejaban ver bien, se había quitado los lentes de aumento que siempre llevaba y se levantó poniéndose frente a la otra, bastante alterada.

**No puedes estar hablando en serio, hay cosas mucho más importantes que la belleza, eso se pierde con el tiempo... pero lo que llevas dentro, no. Además, eres la chica más inteligente de toda esta escuela de tarados. **

Le dijo Matty, poniéndose también en pie, y tomándole por los hombros.

**¿Y eso qué, no encajo aquí, no me aceptan, porque no tengo dinero, ni estilo, ni nada. **

Terminó de decir la peliazul, casi en un susurro.

**Nena, escúchate... ¿a mí me aceptan acaso, No. Pero no me voy a echar a morir por eso. Y... el dinero, ya lo tendrás; sé que así será... pues tu eres capaz de forjar un imperio solita y lo mejor de todo, es que será tuyo, ganado por esfuerzo propio, sacarás a tu familia adelante, y te casarás con un tipo divino... así, todo atlético y bien buenote... como te gustan y vivirás en una mansión gigantesca. **

Le animó la pelirroja, hablando con ensoñación, que se escuchaba bastante rara en su voz.

**Ay! Matty. Soñar no cuesta nada… **

Dijo Kanna, suspirando.

**Eso no es un sueño, te estoy leyendo el futuro... ¿no te dije que soy una bruja?... jojojo. **

Matty le dijo, de forma traviesa, fingiendo leer una bola de cristal.

**Creo que olvidaste ese pequeño detalle. Y dime... que más pasará? **

Preguntó la alta y espigada muchacha, que ahora esbozaba una tímida sonrisa, al ver a su amiga pelirroja, realizar la perfecta imitación de una de aquellas adivinas que hay en los circos y ferias.

**Pues... serás una mujer de negocios y tendrás un carro de esos, superlujosos, como de medio millón de dólares... como es que se llaman?..., ay! los rojos esos... en los que las puertas se abren hacia arriba,... **

Continúo Matty, paseándose de un lado para el otro, dejando que el viento siguiera alborotándole el cabello.

**Un Lamborghini diablo? **

Se atrevió a decir Kanna.

**Exacto, tendrás uno de esos y mucho, pero mucho prestigio. Pero para que todo esto se cumpla, debes prometerme algo. **

Solicitó la muchacha tendiéndole la mano, para tomar las gafas de la otra chica y limpiarlas tranquilamente con la camiseta.

**Lo que sea. Qué? **

Murmuró Kanna, ahora divertida.

**Primero no debes cambiar, siempre debes ser la misma... **

Dijo la rebelde pelirroja, muy seriamente.

**Hecho¿Y segundo? **

Volvió a hablar Kanna, al recibir de nuevo sus anteojos y empezar a colocárselos enseguida.

**Pues... cuando tengas todo eso, deberás echarle el carro encima a Liserg, si lo llegas a ver. **

Acabó de decir Matty, lo que provocó que Kanna se echara a reír...

**Ese es el precio, que debes pagar... lo siento. **

Declaró Matty, como si no hubiera nada que hacer, dando a entender que eso era inevitable.

**Bueno... si llegó a tener todo eso y aun no le han hecho el trasplante de cerebro... lo haré. Lo prometo. **

Dijo Kanna con voz tranquila y encogiéndose de hombres, sellando el supuesto pacto con un apretón de manos.

**Ok, and remember... a deal is a deal. **

Le recordó Matty a la otra muchacha, echándose luego a reír.

**Yes … no problem, scarlet witch …jaja. **

Contestó Kanna, riendo también.

**Eres muy Hermosa, Kanna y muy inteligente… nunca dejes que te digan lo contrario.**

Terminó por decirle Matty a su amiga con convicción.

**Pues si, no, que me importa lo que piensen de mi, esos descerebrados. **

Concordó entonces, la chica de cabellos azules, con una aire de indiferencia en la voz.

**Esa es la actitud, amiga. A menos que para que te acepten, te conviertas en la copia barata de una barbie... **

**No, gracias... prefiero vivir. **

Respondió Kanna con falsa voz ofendida, debido a la insinuación.

**Vamos a cambiarnos, que ahorita tocan el timbre y ya no nos da tiempo. **

Agregó la pelirroja, saliendo de su escondite, para caminar con su amiga hacia los vestidores... riéndose y hablando.

**Kanna... **

Llamó Matty repentinamente a su amiga, haciendo que ella le mirara.

**si? **

Preguntó la chica de cabellos cortos y azules.

**Ahora si, hablando en serio. No te dan ganas de vengarte del Liserg... ah? **

Le interrogó Matty a su amiga, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

**Vengarme? **

Repitió Kanna, que parecía no entender el término que utilizaba la otra.

**Sí, esta vez si que se le fueron las luces... y ya me está hartando, con su pose de niño bonito y de esa 'perfección humanizada' de la que se jacta, el muy... **

**No te niego, que sería muy divertido... bajarle del pedestal, pero de una buena patadota en el trasero. **

Le interrumpió la otra de inmediato para no escuchar lo que venia después, pues conocía bien a Matty y está vez, se le veía muy enojada, por lo que había hecho Liserg.

**Ajá, entonces... hagámoslo. **

Comentó la pelirroja con naturalidad.

**Hacer qué? **

Preguntó Kanna.

**Poner en su lugar, al principito de Gales... **

Dijo Matty, con demasiada malicia en la voz.

**No, ya la vida se encargará; Dios, no deja ningún cabo suelto. **

Repuso Kanna, temiendo cualquier cosa, que tramara la pelirroja a su lado.

**That's right. Aunque, el de allá arriba, tiene siempre mucho trabajo... deberíamos ayudarlo¿No crees? **

Volvió a insinuarle Matty, sin dejar de mirarla con un brillo de picardía en los ojos, que antes eran indiferentes.

**Mmmmm Ne, no me dan ganas, todo sería en balde; porque... que es lo que le importa realmente a Liserg Diethel, el basketball, ser popular?... ganarle al 'Emperador Tao'...?. No podríamos hacer nada con eso. **

Concluyó Kanna con cierto cansancio, que se notaba en su voz.

**Pues a mi se me ocurren un par de ideas... y mataría dos pájaros de one shot, jeje... piénsalo. **

Volvió a insistir Matty, por lo que la otra le respondió de forma algo mecánica, para ver si así se le quitaba el tema de la cabeza.

**Ok, lo haré... pero no prometo nada. **

* * *

Hao llegó hasta donde se encontraba Anna, después de atravesar media cafetería, dejando atrás a la muchacha con quien antes compartía una charla muy amena, que no sólo le entretenía a él, sino a medio mundo, pus todo aquel que se encontraba en el lugar, estaba al pendiente de su conversación con la chica de los cabellos plata y los ojos de rubí.

**Querías hablar, conmigo?... extraña. **

Dijo el chico al llegar junto a ella.

**Quién te dijo eso? **

Le preguntó Anna, mirándolo fijamente.

**Una de tus cachorras entrenadas, de esas que te siguen a todos lados. **

Le respondió él, como si nada. Doblándose una de las mangas de la camisa, hasta la mitad del brazo.

**No las llames así, ellas tienen nombres y son mis amigas... **

Le espetó ella, molestándose un poco.

**Como sea, si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo ya... el tiempo no me sobra. **

Le paró Hao, diciendo secamente y acompañando sus palabras con movimiento de la mano.

**Para mí. pero si para dedicarlo a pelarle el diente a la buscapleitos de Jeanne. **

Le reclamó Anna, utilizando el mismo tono de él.

**Eso no es de tu incumbencia... yo puedo pelarle el diente, como tú dices... a quién se me pegue la gana y en cuanto a mi tiempo, no me nace dedicártelo a ti. **

Manifestó él, cortante

**Hao! **

Exclamó Anna, sorprendida sobremanera debido a que el chico jamás se había dirigido a ella, en ese tono helado y odioso con el que ahora le hablaba

**De eso era, de lo que querías hablarme?... de Jeanne? **

Interrogó el muchacho de cabellos castaños, mostrando un fastidio inmenso por estar allí, hablando con ella a la vista de todos. Sabía de sobra, que la mayor parte de la escuela pensaría un montón de idioteces, sobre su inexistente relación con Anna... y lo peor de todo era que, no había una sola persona, que no se sintiera con derecho a opinar sobre aquello.

**No. Eso me tiene sin cuidado, lo que yo quería era preguntarte si tienes algo que ver con los rumores que circulan por toda la escuela. **

Inquirió entonces Anna, con un gesto que Hao halló por demás arrogante.

**¿Cuáles rumores? **

Preguntó el muchacho de inmediato.

**No me digas que no estás enterado, de que andan diciendo que tú y yo somos novios. ¿Tienes algo que ver, con eso? **

Le increpó Anna, utilizando un tono que ofendió al moreno.

**Me enteré ayer, cuando Yoh y el combo mix, me reclamaban por hacerte llorar... y no, no tengo nada que ver con eso; hasta la pregunta ofende.**

Exclamó Hao, sosteniéndole a la rubia la fría mirada.

**¿Por qué ofende la pregunta?... hay muchos chicos que lo harían, por obtener algo de popularidad a mis costillas. **

Le espetó Anna, acabando con el autocontrol del muchacho frente a ella.

**Que poco me conoces. Sabes que... Anna, piensa lo que quieras; hoy estás de un insoportable, que ni tú misma te aguantas y yo no estoy de ánimos. **

Comentó Hao, levantando los brazos en señal de despedida.

**No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, Hao Asakura... **

Dijo ella, alzando la voz como dos niveles por encima de lo normal.

**Annita, Annita... porque mejor no me buscas, cuando tus neuronas regresen de las vacaciones que les diste. **

Agregó el apuesto moreno con una sonrisa sarcástica, adornándole el rostro, dando por terminada la breve conversación sostenida con la rubia de ojos negros, que en ese momento refulgían a causa de la ira, por el comentario del moreno, mientras le observaba marcharse.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Bueno, sé que demoré más de lo debido, como cosa rara (nótese el sarcasmo), pero ya está aquí el cap. Que espero les guste.

Sin más... sigo con las respuestas a sus valiosos Reviews:

**Lintu Asakura**: Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic, y como creo que ya te he dicho en otras ocasiones, yo adoro el HaoxAnna también, al igual que tú. Yo también odiaba a Jeanne, su personalidad no me agradaba, no me gusta que quiera matar a mi Haito, por eso aquí la cambié por completo, creo que lo mismo hice con Tamao. Sigue leyendo... Gracias.

**Minamo**: Primero que nada, te agradezco mucho por leer también este fic, y te diré que por lo pronto tengo la pareja principal definida, pues desde el comienzo he decidido que será un HaoxAnna, sí, sé que te gusta más Yoh, pero este es un HaoxAnna, aunque habrá un buen salpicón, me encanta enredar parejas, así que habrá muchísimas parejas aquí, Habrá HaoxJeanne también... pero al final él terminara irremediablemente enamorado de la rubia de oro. En cuanto a Yoh... tendrá algunos problemas para poner en orden sus sentimientos. Jaja... hasta las 2 a.m. aguantas bastante, jeje, que bien. Espero que sigas leyendo que le falta mucho a este fic y por cierto, ya voy a actualizar "Enterrando el pasado" también. Cuídate, besitos.

**Griny**: Gracias por leer mi fanfic, sé lo que se siente ser nueva en esto, yo me arriesgué y al parecer lo hice bien, porque creo que a todos les gustó mi primer fic, que por cierto, ya lleva 120 reviews... wow, genial... estoy feliz. Así que anímate. Te diré que hasta ahora, no creo que halla nada en absoluto entre Yoh y Tamao, aunque él tiene su escondido por ahí... muchísimas gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo. Cuídate, ja ne.

**Kamimura** : Ay hermanita¿te pareció corto?... te estoy malacostumbrando con los cap. De 30 hojas, no señor... s aguanta. Aquí está el otro cap. Y de verdad espero que le guste señorita. A ver cuando nos encontramos en el msn. Mientras... salúdeme a su gemela y a Abigail. Si?... cuídese mucho, la quiero y hasta la próxima.


	6. Sentimientos de culpa

SECRETO A VOCES 

**By Darla Asakura.**

* * *

CAPITULO VI

"SENTIMIENTOS DE CULPA"

Una chica, muy bonita de bellos ojos color rubí, estaba sentada esperando a que reapareciera el muchacho que antes le acompañaba. Cuando Marion vino a buscar a Hao no hizo más que provocar la diversión de Jeanne, vaya que sí, nunca realmente llegó a pensar que su nueva amistad con el chico de cabellos largos pudiera afectar a Anna, hasta el punto de mandar a una de sus amigas a rescatarle con una excusa tonta, es más, la rubia de ojos negros jamás había hecho algo parecido, con ninguno de sus anteriores noviazgos. Eso sólo dejaba ver lo mucho que Anna amaba a Hao Asakura. La sonrisa de Jeanne desapareció repentinamente, ese ultimo pensamiento no le agradaba del todo, pues de igual forma Hao debía sentir algo muy fuerte por Anna; no por nada, la rubia era la chica más popular de la escuela... y ella sabía perfectamente quien era Anna Kyouyamma, sabía que ella era capaz de hacer que cualquier chico cayera a sus pies, loco de amor. Ella más que nadie lo sabía.

**Veo que te dejaron sola, princesa. **

La voz de Liserg llegó a sus oídos, justamente cuando ella analizaba aquella situación, que de por sí, ya se tornaba bastante incómoda sin tener en cuentas las palabras del chico de cabellos verdes.

**Ábrete Liserg, tu sola presencia me fastidia.**

Dijo ella agriamente, mirándolo con desagrado, aun no olvidaba que él nuevamente se había comportado como un patán cruel, odiaba eso en él... y odiaba más, no tener las fuerzas suficientes para ponerlo en su lugar. Liserg se había transformado en alguien muy diferente al chico que ella conocía y a quien quería, pero aun así, no podía alejarse de él... siempre habían sido demasiado unidos, aunque no pudieran ser más diferentes.

**No me digas. Si yo me voy, te quedas sola Jeanne. Porque realmente a nadie le importas aquí, solo a mi. **

Concluyó él, mirándola de reojo, con una ferocidad increíble en la voz. Dijo aquello sorprendiéndola, y atrayendo por completo la atención de la chica, al tiempo que le daba vuelta a una silla para sentarse de revés, frente a ella.

**Eso no es cierto, mis amigas... **

Comenzó ella, tratando de hacerle ver al chico que le observaba con interés, que no estaba sola... pero en esos momentos lo estaba, y él no tardó en hacérselo ver.

**Tus amigas, cierto. ¿Dónde están tus amigas ahora, Jeanny, no las veo por ninguna parte. **

Le interrumpió él, con sorna. Su voz sonó cruel y el tono de burla en ella, no podía ser más evidente. Jeanne lo miró con odio, pero no apartó ni por un segundo sus ojos de los de él.

**Acéptalo princesa, de nada sirve tu belleza, en un lugar donde no es apreciada. **

Terció él, extendiendo los brazos con un gesto de aceptación, que le mortificó hasta el alma a la chica. Parecía tan convencido de lo que decía, que el enojo que ya comenzaba a formarse en el interior de la muchacha de cabellos plateados, empezó a crecer de forma incontenible.

**Sí hay gente que me quiere, Liserg, y que me aprecia... y no es precisamente por mi físico. **

Le espetó ella duramente, dando un golpe a la mesa con la mano, por impulso, a lo que Liserg respondió con una sonrisa malévola o más bien irónica, pero se puso serio casi de inmediato y acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella, para responderle fríamente.

**Por supuesto... me imagino que te refieres a esa gente, que justamente necesita de tu apoyo en este momento y que dejaste de lado, por salir corriendo detrás del primero que te sonríe bonito, pero que te cambia... **

El chico hizo una breve pausa para añadirle más intensidad al final de su oración.

**Cuando frente a él, aparece algo "mejor". **

Terminó de declarar él, mirando instintivamente hacia el otro lado de la cafetería, donde se hallaba Hao hablando tranquilamente con "su novia".

**Yo no.. **

Dijo Jeanne, siguiendo la verde mirada de Liserg, pero no pudo continuar al no encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar todo lo que quería decir.

**¿Segura, princesa, no lo creo. **

Puntualizó él, de manera segura y helada, la conocía demasiado bien. Sin embargo su semblante se suavizó repentinamente al levantarle el delicado rostro a la chica, quién lo miró sin entender.

**Piensa Jeanne... Por favor, aunque sea por una vez en tu vida. Míralo, él ya tiene dueña... Vas a sufrir mucho y no soportaría verte pasar por eso, otra vez.**

La voz de Liserg se suavizó mucho más de lo que ella creyó posible, casi se convirtió en un doloroso susurro, al decirle aquello. Jeanne lo miró algo confundida, no entendía por más que lo intentaba a aquel chico que tenía enfrente, su personalidad era tan cambiante.

El chico no esperó respuesta por parte de Jeanne, se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió directo a la salida del lugar, sin detenerse a mirar su reacción. Sólo se fue y le dejó allí, muchísimo más confundida que antes, no entendía la actitud de Liserg, pero sabía que en algo si había tenido razón... ella no estaba realmente donde debía estar, miró nuevamente hacia el otro lado de la cafetería donde Hao aun hablaba con Anna y lo comprendió, estaba sobrando en ese lugar.

**¿Algo más, señorita? **

La pregunta del mesero le llegó directamente al cerebro. No, nada más... se dijo a sí misma, la hermosa chica; no le esperaba nada más en aquel lugar, no debía esperar nada más de ninguna otra persona allí.

**No gracias, tome. **

Afirmó ella y le entregó varios billetes, para luego ponerse en pie con cierta dificultad y dedicarle una sonrisa, antes de marcharse.

**A usted. **

Respondió el joven y le sonrió de vuelta, antes de comenzar a recoger los platos que se hallaban sobre la mesa, para limpiarla.

Hao llegó todavía un poco molesto, al lugar donde le había pedido a Jeanne que le esperara. La situación con Anna cada vez empeoraba más, y aquello le hacia olvidar el porqué alguna vez había llegado a considerar a la chica dorada, su mejor amiga. Miró hacia todos lados y no encontró ni rastro de la chica de cabellos plata, aun así se detuvo a preguntarle al joven mesero que estaba concentrado en dejar la mesa impecable.

**Y... la chica que estaba aquí, hace un rato? **

Preguntó Hao, con tono dubitativo.

**Acaba de irse, joven. **

Respondió el muchacho, dirigiéndose a Hao de manera algo solemne.

**¿No dijo nada? **

Insistió el castaño, frunciendo algo el entrecejo debido a la extrañeza que le causaba la desaparición de Jeanne.

**No, solo pagó y se fue. **

Afirmó el mesero, al tiempo que terminaba de recoger algunas cosas y daba media vuelta, dejando a un apuesto moreno totalmente confundido.

Anna se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería, pasando de largo al lado de Hao, a quién ni siquiera fue capaz de dirigirle una mirada, aunque una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente su rostro al notar que Jeanne había desaparecido, dejándole plantado; era como si la vida le hubiera cobrado enseguida la humillación que ella había sentido, cuando el moreno se fue, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

**¿Anna, espera... **

Le llamó Tamao en el momento justo, en el que la rubia pretendía cruzar el umbral que daba fuera de la cafetería.

**Si? **

Se detuvo ella, para atender a su mejor amiga y se encontró además con la mirada de Mary inspeccionándola de arriba abajo, como si esperara hallar algo más.

**¿Qué te dijo Hao? **

Preguntó la chica de largo cabello rosa, cuando ella y Marion hubieron llegado a donde la rubia se encontraba.

**Nada. **

Soltó secamente Anna, sin vacilar. Sabía que las caras que traían sus amigas, significaban que la someterían a un interrogatorio sin fin, hasta que se aburriera y terminara diciéndoles nuevamente, que ella y Hao no tenían nada y que aunque lo tuvieran ese no era un asunto que les incumbiera. Un suspiro de fastidio emergió rápidamente, sólo con pensarlo... no, definitivamente no quería hablar de aquello, mucho menos con el ánimo y el humor que traía en ese momento.

**Nada, y entonces de qué hablaron? **

Insistió Mary, luego de intercambiar una mirada de complicidad con Tamao, ante el fastidio que demostraba Anna. Sería acaso que de verdad, Anna y Hao, estaban tan mal... a lo mejor, aquello ya no tenía arreglo. Su amiga le preocupaba, no era la misma desde que comenzó a salir con Hao, y ahora estaba demasiado desganada para rematar.

**Eso no tiene importancia. **

Recitó Anna, con voz aburrida y monótona, sin un ápice de aquella seguridad que le caracterizaba.

**¿Pelearon? **

Se atrevió a preguntar Tamao.

**No Tamao, no peleamos. **

Exclamó Anna, ahora si totalmente cansada del rumbo por el que sus amigas, intentaban llevar esa conversación.

**Bueno... **

Iba a continuar Tamao, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya Anna, había echado a andar fuera.

**Hey... espera¿a dónde vas? **

Le gritó Mary a su amiga, después de mirar a Tamao dejando ver su preocupación, por lo que las dos sin más intentaron alcanzar a Anna, al tiempo que esperaban una respuesta de su parte.

**A Clases. **

Dijo la rubia de ojos negros, siguiendo su camino sin detenerse a esperarlas, pues era la única forma de poner fin a esa preguntadera.

* * *

Matty y Kanna estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, en una banca cercana a su salón de clases, esperando por el timbre que le daba comienzo a éstas. La peliazul aun tenía los ojos un poco hinchados debido a las lágrimas, por las que anteriormente se vieron inundados, y la muchacha a su lado luchaba por colocarse bien una liga en el cabello rojizo, pues no le gustaba mucho llevarlo suelto.

**Oh chicas... ahí están. Matty, Kannita... ¿Están bien, las he buscado por todas partes... casi me vuelvo loca, perdónenme.**

Dijo una visiblemente desesperada chica de cabellos plateados al llegar al lugar en cuestión, prácticamente arrastrando el pie vendado, y se lanzándose sobre una y otra, abrazándolas como si el estar viéndolas allí, fuese un milagro.

**Cálmate, Jeanne. Te va a dar algo. **

Declaró Matty Mc Clark cuando al fin logró deshacerse del abrazo asfixiante en que la había envuelto su amiga.

**Estamos bien y no tenemos nada que perdonarte. **

Afirmó Kanna, mirando a la chica con algo de miedo, puesto a que ese tipo de reacciones no eran muy comunes en Jeanne.

**¿Cómo que no, siento mucho lo de Liserg. No entiendo porque es así... de verdad, lo lamento.**

Murmuró la chica de los ojos rubí, con genuina pena. Liserg era un caso especial, a veces podía ser supremamente dulce y otras podía ser sumamente cruel, pero lamentablemente la última faceta le era más conocida que la primera.

**Jeanne, no tienes porqué disculparte en su nombre. Tú no lo mandaste¿o sí? **

Preguntó Kanna con una voz bastante segura, para alguien a quien acababan de humillar de aquella forma. La fortaleza de Kanna muchas veces podía resultar sorprendente, pues ellas sabían lo sensible que podía llegar a ser, su inteligente amiga.

**Pues no, pero... pero él es... **

Murmuró Jeanne con voz nerviosa y dubitativa, haciendo que Matty frunciera el ceño y dejara ver una mueca de fastidio.

**Él es un patán. Todos lo sabemos. Esa no es noticia nueva. **

Terminó la pelirroja por ella, pasando una de sus delicadas manos por el cabello rebelde, intentando acomodarlo aun más, dentro del intento de moño que se había hecho momentos antes, pues éste insistía en salirse por mechones.

**No tenemos nada que perdonarte, no es tu culpa que Liserg sea una bestia. **

Concordó con Matty, la otra chica, para volver sus ojos hacia Jeanne.

**Bueno... no. Pero no es por eso que les estoy pidiendo perdón. **

Exclamó la muchacha de cabellos plateados, volviendo a sentirse mal por lo que había hecho. Sus amigas la necesitaban y aun así, ella prefirió irse con él, a quién de paso casi ni conocía, pero quien de cierta manera le encantaba.

**Ah no? **

Preguntó Matty, mirándola de reojo.

**Debí salir a buscarlas enseguida, para saber como estaban. Pero no, en vez de eso, me quedé paradota ahí, como estatua...**

Declaró la chica dejando notar lo mal que se sentía por eso. Las otras chicas intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad y duda, pues de veras Jeanne parecía muy inconforme con sus acciones pasadas.

**y luego, para rematar, me voy a la cafetería con Hao Asakura... **

Terminó de decir Jeanne, ganándose la total atención de sus amigas.

**¿con Hao¿en serio?**

Le asaltó Kanna de inmediato con una pregunta, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

**Sí. Pero eso ya no importa, el hecho es que ustedes son mis amigas, las únicas amigas verdaderas que he tenido en mucho tiempo, y yo... yo las quiero mucho. De verdad me importa lo que les suceda, pero aun así, preferí irme con él.. **

Jeanne hablaba tan rápidamente que no dejaba espacio a interrupciones por parte de la peliazul y la pelirroja, quienes le veían sumamente intrigadas. Claro que ellas sabían que la chica que tenían al frente, y que mantenía una expresión desesperanzada, las quería, eso no estaba en duda, pero que quería decir realmente con todo aquello.

**Jeanne... dime que no lo dejaste tirado, sólo por venir a buscarnos. **

Interrogó Matty de manera severa, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola como si de verdad la sola idea, no le cupiera en la cabeza.

**Claro que sí. **

Afirmó Jeanne con convicción.

**¿Estás loca o qué? **

Prácticamente gritó la chica de los lentes, tomando a las otras por sorpresa.

**Kanna! **

Dijeron a la vez Matty y Jeanne, cualquier cosa se esperaban menos que la cerebral chica de cabellos azules reaccionara como lo hizo.

**¿qué?... Miren, una cosa es que yo sea tranquila y otra muy diferente es que sea boba. Te interesa ese chico, más de lo que te ha interesado cualquier otro, desde la caída del imperio Tao. **

Se encargó de hacerle ver a la chica de cabellos plateados y ojos rubí, pues estaba totalmente segura de que era así; y además estaba totalmente segura de que Matty concordaba con ella y de que "la princesa", como le llamaban de cariño a Jeanne, no podría negárselo.

**Acabo de conocerlo, Kanna. **

Murmuró Jeanne, cansinamente, mientras le miraba con cierto reproche.

**Y, igual te gusta... y mucho. Cuando hablas de él, se te iluminan los ojitos. **

Se mantuvo en su anterior posición, la esbelta muchacha.

**Kanna tiene razón. Somos tus amigas y nuestra amistad no va a acabar, simplemente porque prefieras la compañía masculina, a la nuestra. **

Terció Matty con su indiferencia normal, alisándose la falda del uniforme con tranquilidad suprema. En el rostro de Kanna se dibujó una sonrisa, Matty podía ser bastante acertada muchas veces.

**De hecho... si no lo hicieras, empezaría a preocuparme por tu orientación sexual. **

Terminó de hablar la muchacha pelirroja, utilizando el mismo tono anterior, pero guiñándole el ojo a su amiga, con una picardía muy suya.

**Como siempre, tus comentarios son tan apropiados, Matty. **

Exclamó Kanna, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de desaprobación total. Jeanne ahogó una risita traviesa y luego exhaló un suspiro de mortificación, al tiempo que se hacía lugar entre sus dos amigas, pues el tobillo comenzaba a dolerle a causa del esfuerzo que había hecho al buscar a sus amigas.

**Está bien... supongamos que tienen razón y sí me gusta Hao; sea como sea, él es el novio de Anna. De entrada tengo la batalla perdida. **

Concluyó la joven, esperando que sus amigas entendieran su punto.

**No sé ustedes, pero yo creí escucharlo a él, decir que ella no era nada suyo. **

Dijo Kanna tranquilamente.

**Kannita, cuando dejarás de ser tan inocente?... la mayoría de los hombres niegan a sus novias.**

Le explicó Matty sin más.

**Sí, pero sólo lo hacen cuando alguien más les interesa... eso quiere decir, que Hao no lo hubiera hecho, si no le interesaras.**

Declaró Kanna, dejando más que claro, porqué ella era la más inteligente.

**Creo que no entendiste, él es el novio de Anna Kyouyamma y yo no voy a competir por un hombre, mucho menos con ella.**

Le recitó Jeanne a su amiga peliazul.

**Pon los pies sobre la tierra, Jeanne. ¿Qué ganas con hacerte la santa¿acaso ella se tocó el corazón, cuando te quitó el novio, I don't think so.**

Se metió Matty, poniéndose de pie y fijando su mirada de cuarzo en la chica de cabellos plateados, como esperando que reaccionara.

**Si te gusta el chico, pelea por él. Entiendan de una vez por todas, que este mundo en que vivimos es un asco... y se vale de todo.**

Les espetó la muchacha con grandes indicios de aburrimiento y fastidio.

**Matty...**

Murmuró la principal aludida, sin saber porqué la pelirroja había reaccionado de esa forma.

**Aun no logró descifrar, porqué eres tan ácida.**

Dijo Kanna, igual de impresionada que Jeanne.

**Mejor así, créeme.**

Se limitó a decir Matty Mc Clark, dando media vuelta y siguiendo el camino hacia el salón de clases, después de encogerse de hombros, ante la absorta mirada de las otras dos chicas.

* * *

Un muy confundido chico de ojos oscuros, cruzaba el pasillo el pasillo frente al que se hallaba el aula donde tomaría las últimas clases de aquel día. El motivo de su preocupación no era otro diferente a la manera en la que había estado actuando, hacia menos de una hora... no pudo contenerse y por poco se pone en evidencia con sus amigos y también frente a aquellos que no eran de su entera confianza, maldijo mentalmente su mala costumbre de creerse el defensor de Matilda Matisse, él sabía perfectamente que ella nunca aceptaría su ayuda de buena gana y también sabía de sobra que odiaba que le llamara así, pero no podía evitarlo, lo que le dijo era cierto, le quería... y mucho. Siguió de largo y entró al salón de clases para hallarse de inmediato con una dulce mirada rosa posarse en él, y se sintió la persona más miserable y detestable del mundo, ahí como siempre estaba Tamao, su novia... y a ella, a ella la amaba. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado llevar por el momento, al besarse con Matty de aquella forma y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar un minuto en ella, en su Tam.

**Hola chiqui. ¿Porqué no me avisaste¿Cómo está mi cuñis¿ya no le duele el estomago? **

Las palabras de la chica de hermoso cabello rosa, le dejaron literalmente boquiabierto y sin palabras. ¿de qué se suponía que estaba hablando?

**¿Qué? **

Fue lo único que dijo, cuando al fin pudo articular palabra. Anna que se hallaba con Tamao esperando por otro tipo de respuesta por parte del chico de cabellos celestes, le miró extrañada ante su actitud distraída y él buscó con la vista a su alrededor a alguien que pudiera darle una explicación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pues su confusión llegó a niveles insospechables.

**Ah... sí, Pilika. **

Acertó a decir el chico, al ver como detrás de las chicas los ademanes de que su amigo castaño le hacía con las manos, le daban a entender que debía darles cuerda a las muchachas y seguirle el juego.

**Sí, me tomé el atrevimiento de contarle a tu novia lo que sucedió. **

Declaró Yoh, para poner a su amigo al tanto de lo que había hecho sin parecer sobre actuado, ni sospechoso, pues todos sabían que cierta rubia de ojos negros que estaba presente era demasiado perceptiva.

**¿Lo que sucedió..? **

Repitió dubitativamente el recién llegado.

**Sí, Horo... que una de las compañeras de tu hermana, vino a buscarte cuando salíamos de clase, porque Pilika se sentía mal. Por cierto... ¿cómo está? **

Contestó el otro, abriendo los ojos más de lo acostumbrado con un simple gesto de complicidad.

**Este... ah, sí. Pero ya está mejor. **

Afirmó el ainu sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

**¿seguro, amor, no quieres que vaya a verla, sólo por si acaso es... tu sabes, cosa de mujeres. **

Ofreció Tamao, abrazándole tranquilamente.

**No! **

Gritaron al unísono Yoh Y Horo- Horo demasiado rápidamente, ganándose una mirada de total desconfianza por parte de Anna, mientras que Marion y Tamao se miraron una a otra, antes de volver a fijar la mirada en los dos amigos.

**¿por qué? **

Preguntó Anna secamente, sin dejar de mirarlos como si sospechara la treta que había inventado el amor de su vida.

**No es nada de eso. **

Desechó Horo, aquella posibilidad fácilmente.

**Igual voy a verla, para saber si ya se siente mejor. **

Musitó quedamente Tamao, separándose de su novio, a quién se le encogió el corazón, por lo que reaccionó de una forma algo brusca.

**No es necesario, ya está mejor te lo acabo de decir¿o es que no me crees? **

Soltó tan rudamente Horo, que hasta Yoh se le quedo mirando como si no lo conociera.

**¿Qué te pasa, chiqui?... ¿Por qué me contestas así, yo sólo quería ser solidaria con tu hermanita, quiero ser su amiga... es todo. **

Murmuró Tamao, con la voz ronca, pues le había dolido la respuesta de su novio, quien siempre la trataba como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo para él.

**Está bien, lo siento Tamao, pero mejor a la salida¿no? **

Dijo el chico modulando su voz, para tranquilizar a su novia, pues sabía que no le había contestado de la mejor forma.

**Sí Tamao, después... si llega el profesor, te pone la falta y no habrá poder humano, que le haga cambiar de opinión. **

Corrió de inmediato en ayuda a su amigo, bajo el escrutinio riguroso de Anna, que no dejaba de analizar la situación, sin convencerse del todo, pues no por nada había sido novia de esos dos... había algo raro ahí, de eso estaba segura, más guardó silencio.

**Pues sí, tienes razón. Pobre Pili... **

Concordó con el moreno de cabellos cortos, Tamao.

**Sí, pobrecita. **

Dijo, con una nota de ironía en la voz, la rubia a su lado.

**Oigan... y¿dónde están Len y el rompecorazones? **

Preguntó Horo, para cambiar de tema y alejarlos de aquella peligrosa conversación.

**Pues... ah, ahí viene Hao, y Len... hum, pues quién sabe. **

Exclamó Mary, asomándose fuera del salón de clases.

**Hola Hao! **

Saludó alegremente Tamao.

**Hola... **

Se limitó a corresponder el saludo el chico, de una forma bastante desganada, parecía molesto por alguna razón.

**¿Qué te pasa hermano? **

**Nada. **

Gruñó el pelilargo en respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho su hermano gemelo.

**¿nuevamente de mal humor? **

Se vio tentada a preguntarle Anna, dada la satisfacción que le causaba el malestar de Hao, ya que ella sabía perfectamente porque motivo el chico estaba así.

**Y si así fuera, a ti qué¿me dirás que ahora te interesa mi humor? **

Le respondió éste de malos modos, retándole con la mirada, pues el inocente rostro de muñeca de porcelana que lucía su "ex mejor amiga"

**Tan rápido te botó Jeanne? **

**Adivina qué, Marion?... ella y yo no somos nada, por lo que no puede botarme y en realidad no sé porque me tomo el trabajo de intentar hacerte entrar algo, en el cráneo duro ese, que de seguro tienes vacío. **

No tardó en responderle altaneramente, Hao Asakura a la chica de cabellos rubios que le miraba ofendida.

**Wow... qué términos, Hao. **

Se escuchó decir a Len Tao, quién acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

**¿Tan rápido actúa el veneno de Jeanne?. **

Terminó de rematar altivamente, luego de que todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigieran hacia él.

**Me tienes harto, Len! **

Gruñó Hao, acercándose peligrosamente a donde el chico de ojos gateados estaba.

**Jaja, no me dirás que ahora, hasta pelearías por ella. **

Siseó éste ultimo, retando al moreno.

**Len, basta. Te estás comportando como un retrasado al provocarlo así... **

Dijo firmemente Anna, adelantándose a Hao, pues no le gustaba esa situación, ya que conocía bien a ambos aunque no le gustara reconocerlo y el moreno perdía la paciencia con mucha facilidad.

**Y tú al parecer eres demasiado condescendiente, mi querida Annita.**

Se dirigió entonces a ella Len Tao, con una sonrisita irónica en los labios.

**Le estás dando demasiada libertad, qué?... ya se te olvidó como tirar de la cadena.**

Musitó sin nada de tacto.

**Oye , no le hables así. **

Intervino Marion, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, debido a la desaprobación.

**Sí, Len cálmate. **

Concordó con ella, Horo.

**Ahora yo me debo calmar... pero a ti nadie logró detenerte cuando te le fuiste encima a Liserg, por defender a la toxica. **

Soltó sin más Len tao, quién parecía disfrutar con liderar aquella conversación tan tensionante.

**De veras que eres tarado. **

Le reclamó Yoh, pues dejaba mucho que desear por lo que acababa de decir. Len sonrió triunfante cuando Tamao soltó bruscamente a su novio, para mirarlo fijamente como esperando que éste negara lo que Len decía.

**¿Cómo?... ¿qué es eso de que defendiste a la "cosa esa", sabes que detesto que te acerques a ella, te come con los ojos cada que te ve, Horo. **

No tardó en reclamarle la pelirosada al entender, que el silencio sepulcral de su novio, quién miraba a su novia y a Yoh de hito en hito.

**Y tú... Yoh Asakura, pensé que eras mi amigo... Hipócrita. **

Se dio la vuelta la muchacha para enfrentarse a un moreno castaño que entrecerró los ojos, y se sentó a escuchar la reprimenda verbal que debía venir, después de que su querido amigo Len les había echado al agua, así como así.

**Tamao, yo... **

Trató de explicarle Horokeu Usui, pero la chica lo ignoró universalmente, pasando de largo junto a él, lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron sin mirarlo siquiera.

**Idiota... Tam.. espérame. **

Le recriminó al chico de los cabellos celestes Mary, antes de intentar dar alcance a su amiga.

**Así que Pilika estaba enferma, me decepcionas Yoh... **

Dijo Anna con voz gélida y muchísimo desdén.

**tú más Horo, y tú, quítate. **

Concluyó la chica rubia, haciendo a un lado a Len Tao con un movimiento de su muñeca, no sin dedicarle una de sus acostumbradas miradas paralizantes.

**Mi abuela cometió un grave error al mandarme a esta escuela de locos. **

Musitó suavemente Hao Asakura, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, con voz cansina, para luego salir del salón de clases bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano gemelo, sin perder la oportunidad de mirarlos a todos como si no reconociera a nadie.

**Hao, oye... **

Intentó detenerlo Yoh, para luego salir tras él, dejando solos a Horo y Len.

**Uy, que poca paciencia tienen. **

Recitó el chino de ojos verdes, al ver como todos habían reaccionado, tras sus palabras y como si él nada hubiese tenido que ver con esto.

**¿qué te pasa por la cabeza, Len¿qué necesidad tenías de decirle eso a Tamao? **

Le preguntó el airado ainu, apretando las manos con furia.

**Alguien debía decirle la verdad, no?... **

Contestó tranquilamente éste a la pregunta de Horo- Horo, quién luchaba con las ganas que tenía de golpearlo.

**y por lo que vi que ocurría entre la lunática esa y tú, hace un rato... estoy seguro que tú no serás ese alguien¿Me equivoco Horo Horo? **

Recitó Len, mirándole fijamente. Así que los había visto, por eso esa actitud tan extraña, bueno... y si ese era el caso, si Len "el emperador" Tao, les había visto¿por qué habría de importarle tanto?... o tal vez, no era de eso que hablaba su amigo, sino de otra cosa y era él, quién gracias a su sentimiento de culpa, creía que le habían descubierto.

**¿De qué...? **

Iba a preguntar, cuando la llegada de su amigo castaño, le detuvo en seco.

**Hao me ignoró y se fue directo a la salida. ¿Qué les pasa? **

Preguntó Yoh, al darse cuenta del ambiente tenso que se había formado entre sus dos mejores amigos.

**Nada... **

Contestó Horo, mientras Len sólo guardó silencio. Acto seguido el furioso chico de cabellos azul celeste, salió por la misma puerta por la que Yoh había entrado, momentos antes, sin agregar absolutamente nada más.

**Horo Horo, las clases... **

Le llamó Yoh, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido del chico que pasaba en ese instante, justo al lado del profesor sin detener su acelerado paso.

**Señor Usui... **

Comenzó éste, al notar la actitud del chico y sus intenciones de no entrar a clases.

**Póngame la falta. **

Soltó el muchacho, cuyas oscuras pupilas se nublaron a causa de la rabia que alcanzaba ya, niveles insospechados. El moreno que le siguió con los ojos hasta verlo desaparecer por el pasillo, miró al profesor que estaba tan sorprendido como él, debido a que el muchacho nunca antes había dado muestras de aquel comportamiento extraño e indiferente, y luego posó sus ojos cafés sobre la otra persona que no se había movido de su lugar, intentando encontrar una razón para que les hubiera puesto en evidencia con las chicas de esa forma tan vil.

**¿Por qué me miras de esa forma, Yoh? **

Preguntó Len con fingida inocencia.

* * *

Una chica rubia caminaba sin saber hacia donde debía dirigirse, para hallar a Tamao y a Mary, quienes se le perdieron de vista tan pronto salieron del salón de clases, después de discutir con los chicos abiertamente.

**Hola Anna... ¿Qué haces fuera de clases? **

Le saludó una hermosa muchacha de cabellos azules y largo, que se acercaba a ella en sentido contrario.

**Hola Pili... ¿has visto pasar por aquí a..?**

**¿A Hao, sí, pasó hace un rato… **

Le respondió Pilika, antes de la otra terminará de hacer la pregunta. Anna rodó los ojos negros con fastidio, todo el mundo seguía creyendo que ella y Hao tenían que ver... esa situación le estaba colmando poco a poco la paciencia.

**No estoy buscándolo a él, sino a Marion y a Tamao, de casualidad... **

Negó la chica rubia y volvió a hacer un intento para formular su primera pregunta.

**Ah, sí, creo que las vi, irse hacia allá... **

Señaló Pilika, hacia unas bancas que se hallaban rodeadas de árboles que le daban sombra. ¿Como no se me ocurrió, pensó Anna, pues ese era el lugar preferido de su amiga de cabello rosa.

**Muchas gracias, por cierto, cuídate. **

Le pidió Anna, recordando que Yoh y su Horo, habían estado jugando con la salud de la chica, momentos antes.

**Lo hago, no te preocupes, gracias.. **

Contestó Pilika, sin preocuparse demasiado por la palabras de Anna, viendo como la muchacha iniciaba la marcha hacia el lugar. Del que ella le había hablado.

**Pili... la clase ya va a empezar. ¿Era Anna? **

Le llamó una muchacha bajita de cabellos largos y castaños, que siguió su mirada azul.

**Si¿es muy bella, no lo crees?... **

Le preguntó Pilika a su amiga, sin dejar de mirar hacia el lugar por donde iba Anna.

**Ojalá yo fuera la mitad de bonita e inteligente, de lo que lo es ella. Y ojalá y mi hermano la hubiese conservado de novia, así no me tendría que soportar a la Tamao, te juro que no la aguanto. Vamos! **

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Listo, aquí está otro capitulo, espero que les guste, porque ya me había demorado mucho en arreglarlo. Tengo al menos hecho hasta el capitulo 15 de este fic, pero no sé cuando pueda volver a subir.

Kamimura : la culpa no es mía, pero es que tengo mala costumbre y siempre le corto en lo mejor... bueno, aquí va otro cap. Y te adelanto que en los prox. Cap, Anna y Hao se arreglaran, sólo debes tener paciencia, hermanita preciosa. Un besho y saludes a todo el que pregunte por mi.

TiNy: Muchas gracias por leer y si tengo pensadas ya las parejas, pero si habrá algo de Len y Tamao, esa es una de mis parejas favoritas, aun cuando la personalidad de Tamao no es la misma en este fic, y lo de Horo y Matty, pues está por verse. Gracias otra vez.

Griny: jajá, a mi también me gustan las sorpresas, y para que llegue el final, aun falta mucho, por lo que espero poder sorprenderte alguito... ya lo verás. Gracias por leer este fic.

Cheza A-Sakura: Pues me da mucho gusto que te guste el fic, y pues, es que realmente las parejas aun no están claras, habrá algunas de las que mencionaste en el review y otras para las que aun no tengo planes en este fic. Sigue leyendo, y déjame otro review, gracias.

Vale Chan 14: No, el no suele tratarla así, y ya lo verás... mi Haito puede ser muy encantador, cuando se le da la gana. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de Liserg, él siempre era el niño bueno... claro, en los fics. Espero que te siga gustando el fin, gracias.

SHIARAZE ASAKURA TAO: Muchísimas gracias, el HaoxAnna es mi pareja favorita, pero uno nunca sabe… hay otras que resultan igual de encantadoras. Ahí está la continuación, sayonara.


	7. Una esperada reconciliación

SECRETO A VOCES 

By DARLA ASAKURA 

* * *

CAPITULO 7

**UNA ESPERADA RECONCILIACIÓN**

Yoh y Len salían de clases, cuando un montón de chicas de cursos inferiores se les acercaron a saludarlos; Len disimulando, regaló sonrisas a diestra y siniestra, mientras el otro chico hacía lo mismo, pero se notaba, ya que Len le conocía bien, que estaba reprimiendo una pregunta desde que entraron al salón de clases, luego del incidente ocurrido entre Horo Horo y Tamao. Se demoraron un buen tiempo allí, coqueteando con las chicas que les trataban como a dioses del Olimpo, hasta que al fin éstas decidieron dejarles solos y fue ahí cuando Len "El emperador" Tao, se vio blanco de una mirada fulminante por parte de su amigo castaño.

**Ahora si me vas a decir¿Por qué hiciste eso, Len?**

Preguntó apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

**¿Por qué hice qué?**

El chino de relampagueantes ojos verdes, le miró con cierto fastidio, sin simular sorpresa, sabía que aquello tarde o temprano llegaría.

**No te hagas, le dijiste a Tamao lo que hizo Horo, y sabes perfectamente como se pone cada vez que sucede algo que tenga que ver con Jeanne y sus amigas, sobretodo con la loquita de la Mc Clark.**

Respondió cortante el castaño, mirando fijamente al heredero de los Tao.

**En serio... ¿Cómo se pone?**

Interrogó el otro muchacho, con aires de inocencia que su amigo sabía que era fingida.

**Len... a mi no te me salgas por la tangente¿por qué?**

Insistió el menor de los gemelos Asakura, siguiendo al chino que ya había echado a andar.

**Por nada... de verdad Yoh, fue casi sin querer... se me salió, lo siento.**

Musitó brevemente Len, mirando al otro a los ojos, para que así no le quedara duda acerca de aquello. Yoh le observó mentir con tanta convicción, que creyó oportuno hacerle pensar al muchacho en cuya compañía se encontraba, que le creía, y siguió caminando a su lado como si la última respuesta del "Emperador" le hubiera convencido totalmente. Ya averiguaría que era lo que se traía éste entre manos.

* * *

Una chica rubia con ojos de color ébano, esperaba tranquilamente a la persona con la que no soportaba estar distanciada; lo había pensado mil y una veces durante toda esa tortuosa semana y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, debía arreglar las cosas con Hao, no podía seguir simulando una indiferencia que no sentía, cada vez que le tocaba sentarse a su lado en clases y éste ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla. Por fin, y reconociendo la falta que le hacía su amigo del alma, decidió que había que ponerle un alto a esa estúpida situación, pues aunque le había costado muchísimo reconocerlo, extrañaba de verdad al castaño pelilargo.

**Ven...**

Fue una orden directa, la que salió de sus finos labios. Una orden que aunque escuchó, él no obedeció; que pensaba Anna, que él era su muñequito y que haría lo que ella quisiera, sólo porque era la chica más bonita y popular de la escuela. El chico le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, antes de intentar proseguir su camino con paso decidido; claro… se olvidó de quién era Anna, y de que ella era igual o aun más firme en sus decisiones que él, por no decir más terca.

**¿Qué?**

Preguntó él, de una forma bastante cortante y cruda, cuando la chica le cortó el paso deliberadamente.

**Te estaba esperando, quiero hablar contigo...**

Le increpó Anna, quien no se dejó amedrentar por la tajante respuesta de su antes mejor amigo, ni por sus maneras distantes y frías.

**Anna, no ahora...**

Pidió Hao, mirándola brevemente a los ojos, para comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

**Ahora, Hao... ahora. Es importante...**

Exclamó la chica en voz lo bastante alta, para que todo aquel que deambulara por ese pasillo la tomara en cuenta.

**No puede esperar a que mi mañana se acabe tranquilamente?**

Soltó el muchacho, dándose vuelta, para observar a la rubia que volvía a encaminarse hacia él.

**No, no puede...**

Fue la repuesta de la chica, que llegaba ya a donde él se había detenido de mala gana.

**Supongo que si no hay de otra, tendré que escucharte, no?**

Expresó su fastidio el castaño de cabellos largos, Anna hizo caso omiso de aquello y prosiguió.

**Me has estado evitando todos estos días, en clases ni me miras... Hao, yo...**

Comenzó ella, pero se detuvo un instante, en el que no supo que más decir, mientras el chico le sostenía desafiantemente la mirada, pues esperaba cualquier cosa, menos una disculpa.

**Anna, esto tiene que parar... **

Sentenció entonces el moreno.

**¿Qué tiene que parar, Hao?, he intentado toda la semana hablar contigo y nunca puedes, dime... ¿Qué tiene que parar?**

Insistía en preguntar, la chica con cierto tono de exasperación haciéndose evidente en su voz.

**Esto... precisamente esto. Yo no soy el trapo de bajar ollas de tu casa, ni tampoco tu tapete personal, para limpiar pies... no ves que es lo mejor; así nadie se alimentará de tu fama, tendrás el campo libre con cualquiera, incluso para conquistarlo a él...**

Afirmó rápidamente Hao Asakura, sin dejar de observarla fijamente. Esperaba que ella hablara, que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, incluso que le diera la razón… pero no, en vez de eso, solo el silencio precedió a sus palabras. Anna solo callaba, mirándolo como ausente.

**¿No es eso, lo que tanto quieres¿no es eso lo que deseas?... entiéndelo, si Yoh y media escuela, se cree el cuento de que somos novios, no vamos a hacerles cambiar de parecer... pero si piensan que "terminamos", entonces... volverás a ser libre para ver, si logras hacer que Yoh se enamore de ti... ¿Eso es lo que quieres, no?, que él vuelva, y volverá Anna, porque no es tan estúpido... que me hayas apartado de ti, es lo mejor que te ha podido suceder...**

Aseveró el moreno, pensando en que quizá era aquello lo mejor, que la chica guardara silencio, que le concediera la razón sin palabras, pero al querer continuar con sus razones, se vio interrumpido intempestivamente.

**NO!, eso no es verdad... no ha sido lo mejor, no ha sido bueno en lo absoluto.**

Le gritó la chica, cediendo a sus impulsos.

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

Quiso saber el mayor de los Asakura, pues sinceramente las palabras de ella, le habían dejado perplejo.

**¿Qué quiero decir Hao?... Quiero decir que te qui..., **

Se interrumpió de inmediato, corrigiéndose y luego volvió a intentarlo.

**Quiero decir que eres mi mejor amigo, mi confidente... eres el único, Hao. El único que sabe mis verdades y mis mentiras, el único que me conoce, que conoce a la verdadera Anna.**

Terminó finalmente la chica, algo desesperada… no era posible que perdiera a la única persona que de verdad la conocía, por otra más de sus tonterías, por un pequeño capricho… y sabía que si no hablaba con él ahora, lo perdería… lo conocía, sabía quien era Hao…

**Anna, tú me dijiste que nunca lo fui, sólo lo creí en mi mente... que me engañé solo, cuando pensé... cuando pensé que eras mi amiga. **

Le dijo él, en tono dubitativo, pues había algo en su actitud, en sus palabras… que ahora le hacían dudar y es que, finalmente él le tenía un gran y especial cariño a esa diosa fría, como alguna vez Horo Horo la había llamado.

**No puedes venir a decirme esto ahora, las personas no son juguetes, yo no soy tu juguete.**

Terminó él, mirando como ella volvía acercarse un poco más.

**Yo no quiero que seas mi juguete, Hao... nunca lo has sido y jamás lo podrás ser. **

Habló la chica, está vez con voz pausada y serena.

**No lo sé, Anna... creo que lo mejor para ambos, es dejar las cosas hasta aquí, tú eres muy diferente a mí... lo sabes.**

Determinó que era lo mejor, el joven pelilargo. Anna no quería verlo marchar, por lo que nuevamente cedió a sus impulsos y gritó, llenando todo el lugar con su imponente voz.

**Dime Hao Asakura... dime que es lo que quieres que haga. Ya sé que fui una estúpida, que no supe valorarte, y que estoy a punto de perderte... que ya te estoy perdiendo, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para impedirlo, cualquier cosa... la haré.**

Hao se detuvo en seco, tras escuchar estas palabras por parte de Anna y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con la penetrante mirada oscura de aquella excepcional criatura. Todo aquel que deambulaba cerca de ese pasillo, se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, que quedaron colgadas en el aire esperando por una respuesta.

**Anna...**

Atinó a decir Hao, después de que se recuperara de la sorpresa que se llevó, al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Tanto le importaba?

**Sólo dime qué...**

Murmuró quedamente la chica, con aires de honda tristeza.

**¿Es en serio?**

Insistió en preguntar el moreno.

**Muy en serio...**

Se mantuvo en su posición, la chica, mirándole con intranquilidad.

**Di que me quieres.**

Musitó él, con seguridad.

**¿perdón?**

Anna creyó no haber entendido, por lo que lo instó a repetir lo ultimo.

**Ya escuchaste...**

Volvió a hablar el chico castaño, acercándose hacia donde le esperaba una Anna bastante confundida.

**Pero...**

Dudó momentáneamente la muchacha.

**Es muy fácil, mira: Te quiero, Anna. ¿tú me quieres a mí?**

Le dijo sinceramente el joven, abrazándola sin contemplaciones.

**Yo... yo te quiero, Hao.**

Respondió nerviosamente la chica, correspondiendo a su abrazo; olvidándose del resto del mundo, incluidos aquellos que no dejaban de mirarlos. No podía negarlo, por supuesto que lo quería… se sentía bien con él, era su amigo, su confidente y el único que sabía que podía abrazarla o darle un beso, sin temor a que le rechazara, ese era el poder de Hao sobre ella.

**Ves?... no se cayó el mundo.**

Le dijo Hao, aun sin soltarla.

**Sí, no era tan difícil.**

Concordó la chica, mientras le miraba complacida a los ojos cafés.

**Debes dejar de ser tan fría, eres demasiado hermosa... no va contigo.**

Le sugirió él, tranquilamente, separándola un poco de su cuerpo, para luego emprender el camino de regreso al salón de clases, uno al lado del otro, muy juntos y abrazados por la cintura.

**Gracias, Hao..., oye?**

Le llamó Anna, a lo que el chico le miró inquisitivo.

**Sí?**

Preguntó.

**Nunca tuviste de verdad intenciones de dejar de hablarme para siempre¿o sí?**

Le interrogó Anna, mirándolo de reojo.

**Bueno, hubo un momento en que lo pensé... **

Contestó el muchacho, regresando su mirada al frente.

**¿qué?**

Casi gritó Anna, sorprendida.

**Pero luego, recordé que eres tremendamente impulsiva y que probablemente, estabas confundida cuando me dijiste todo eso, aquel día. Tienes suerte, no soy rencoroso. **

Se defendió el chico, jactándose de si mismo, con cierta arrogancia, por lo que se ganó un pellizco juguetón de parte de la chica rubia.

**Tonto!, dime... ¿cuándo comenzaste a planear esto?**

Preguntó la muchacha, mientras que él se seguía sobando el lugar donde ella le había propinado el pellizco.

**Bueno, yo no planee esto. No sabía que ibas a venir dispuesta a cualquier cosa, pero si esperaba que dieras tu brazo a torcer, después de todo, tú fuiste quién comenzó la pelea... ¿no¿por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia iba a buscar la reconciliación, si yo era el ofendido?**

Declaró él, con convicción, observando como la muchacha se reía.

**Orgulloso.**

Lo acusó ella.

**Mira quién habla.**

Sentenció Hao, volteando los ojos, como quien no quiere la cosa, para luego volver a abrazarla.

* * *

Nada más Anna y Hao, aparecieron por el sendero que llevaba al salón de clases, donde se hallaban sus amigos, Horo Horo les mostró una de sus sonrisas más radiantes, para ese entonces, ya se había reconciliado con Tamao. Eso era obvio, puesto que se encontraban muy juntos y tomaditos de manos.

**Hola, hola... luna mieleros.**

Les saludó el muchacho de cabellos azules, con un brillo pícaro bailando en sus oscuros ojos.

**Hola Horo-Horo.**

Dijeron a la vez, Anna y Hao. Después de que la chica emitiera un suspiro y él demostrara su cansancio con la situación. Los demás los observaban expectantes, querían dejarlos llegar única y exclusivamente para poder satisfacer su curiosidad ante lo sucedido; pues el chisme de la reconciliación entre la chica más bonita de la escuela y Hao Asakura ya se había regado por todas partes.

**Ya todos hablan de que finalmente, hicieron público su amor.**

Les dijo Yoh, observando como su hermano abrazaba "posesivamente", a quien en el pasado fue su novia.

**No me digas.**

Exclamó Anna, tratando de no ser tan obvia con lo mucho que esas palabras de boca de su amor secreto le dolían; quizá nunca tendría la oportunidad de volver a atraer la atención del otro castaño.

**Son rápidos, eh?**

Comentó el otro Asakura, cuando su hermano les dijo eso.

**¿Será que nos creen, si Hao y yo les decimos, que no somos novios?... que somos sólo un par de amigos,** **que se quieren mucho y que se reconciliaron, después de que la hermosa, aunque tonta chica, hizo enfadar al muchacho más comprensivo y sincero, que ha conocido jamás. **

Trató de hacerles ver Anna, mirando a sus dos amigas, que se veían aun más dichosas que ella y a Len, que mientras tanto, lucía una de esas sonrisitas cínicas y pícaras, que ella ya conocía tan bien.

**No, no les creeríamos...**

Respondió la rubia de ojos verdes, por todos.

**Olvídalo, Anna... ya lo he intentado, nada funciona.**

Le dijo Hao, con voz cansada, regalándole una sonrisa.

**Resignación.**

Dijo la rubia con tanta convicción, que sus demás acompañantes no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que reír. En esas aun estaban cuando una voz a espaldas de la recién llegada pareja, demandó la atención de todos.

**Hao.**

Su nombre sonó helado en la autoritaria voz que poseía Matty Mc Clark. Los ojos castaños del muchacho se posaron tranquilamente en la menuda y delicada figura de la chica pelirroja, que jamás se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

**Hola. **

Respondió él, no muy seguro de sí debía saludarla o no.

**Mc Clark¿Qué haces aquí?.**

Fue la pregunta venenosa de Marion, quien de inmediato tuvo como respuesta una única y fulminante mirada por parte de la otra.

**Ya te enteraste?, puedes ir a decirle a tu amiguita, Jeanne. Que mantenga sus sucias garras alejadas del novio de Anna.**

Le expresó todo su desprecio la pelirosada, aferrándose aun más a su novio, como si alguien se lo fuera a arrancar del lado; como resultado obtuvo una mirada asesina por parte de Anna y una ignorada olímpica de parte de Matty.

**Tamao!**

El nombre salió formando una advertencia, de boca de la rubia de ojos negros. Len tenía los ojos fijos en la recién llegada, observándola de forma altiva y algo maquiavélica, mientras que Horo Horo hacia un gran esfuerzo por no mirarla, pues apenas escuchó su voz, no pudo dejar de recordar ese beso, que casi le había costado la poca cordura que aun le quedaba.

**Puedo hablar contigo, un momento?**

Matty hizo la pregunta, dirigiéndose única y exclusivamente a Hao, sin reparar en nadie más.

**Seguro. Ahora vuelvo...**

Aceptó el moreno, separándose de Anna, para ir a hablar con Matty.

**Pero Hao...**

Quiso intervenir Tamao, más Anna no le dejó.

**Anna...**

Se unió a la queja de la pelirosada, la otra rubia, mientras observaban como Hao se alejaba del lugar para hablar con la pelirroja.

**No va a pasar nada, Mary... ¿Quiero hablar con ustedes dos¿pueden venir?, por favor. **

Les pidió Anna y ellas no tardaron en ceder a su solicitud, dejando solos así, al trío de oro, que seguían observando con interés a la pareja que a lo lejos hablaba.

**Pero...**

Seguía dudando Marion, alejándose en compañía de sus dos mejores amigas.

**No me vas a decir, que ella también es inofensiva.**

Le dijo Tamao a Anna, en el momento en que se detenían y ella daba una última mirada al lugar donde la pelirroja y el castaño, se hallaban.

**Ay... si a mí no me preocupa ¿Por qué a ustedes si?**

Fue la respuesta que obtuvieron por parte de Anna, quien las miraba esperando una respuesta.

Len aprovechó que las chicas se alejaron, para dedicarle una mirada significativa a su amigo peliazul que estaba como todos ellos intrigado por lo que la pelirroja pudiera estar hablando con Hao. El emperador Tao, siguió la mirada de Horo y se dio de lleno con la pareja que ya se encontraban hablando.

**¿Tú qué piensas, Horo?, será que "la candela" si quiere con Hao.**

Le preguntó al chico del norte, con suma malicia, muy bien disfrazada en la voz.

**No sé. Puede ser...**

Exclamó Horo, sin quitarle la vista a la pelirroja y el castaño que se retiraban un poco más, esperando que su tono de voz resultara indiferente, a lo que Yoh sonrió.

**No seas modesto Horo Horo, sabes que la tienes comiendo de la mano.**

No dudó en hacerle ver a su amigo, el chino de relampagueantes ojos gatunos, dedicándole una mirada que parecía no dar importancia a nada, pero que guardaba para sí mismo un propósito analítico de las reacciones de Horokeu.

**Sí, todo el mundo sabe que se muere por ti.**

Corroboró Yoh, la teoría de Len, con su tranquilidad usual.

**No, no es verdad... esa no se muere por nadie.**

Afirmó Horo-Horo, mirando de lejos hacia donde se hallara la chica pelirroja, que a su modo de ver era la criatura más compleja, que hubiese conocido jamás. Sus amigos no podrían nunca darse una idea de todo aquello que encerraba Matty Mc Clark, ni mucho menos podrían sospechar alguna vez, que para él, ella jamás había dejado de ser la dulce Matilda, su Matilda; sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de de negación, debía estar enloqueciendo para siquiera contemplar esa idea, "suya", vaya ridiculez…

**Tienes razón, Matty Mc Clark nunca saldría con nadie de esta escuela, creo que va contra sus principios u algo así escuché. Nadie tiene oportunidad con esa chica, dicen que es peligrosa y que está...cucú, cucú.**

Le escuchó decir a su amigo castaño, y aquello le sacó finalmente de sus recuerdos; no debía quedarse en el pasado.

**¿cómo?**

Preguntó Horo, algo extrañado por las palabras y los gestos de Yoh.

**Que se le corrió la teja, uf! hace rato... no se hagan.**

Recalcó el muchacho moreno, al ver los rostros de sus amigos, quienes le miraban con sumo interés, y en el caso de Len con algo de diversión reflejado en sus pupilas ambarinas.

**Estoy seguro, de que conmigo si saldría. Es más...**

Comenzó Len son una seguridad muy suya, pero se vio interrumpido casi de inmediato por el castaño de cabellos cortos, que le miraba como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

**Ahí viene el casanova de nuevo al ataque, sé que muchas de aquí, matarían por ti, Len... pero, es mi deber como amigo, advertirte que Mc Clark es clase aparte; si quisieras andar con ella, te enfrentarías a más de un problema...**

Se encargó de aclararle Yoh Asakura, mientras Horo sólo guardaba silencio, como casi siempre ocurría cuando el tema principal de sus conversaciones era aquella chica de cabellos color fuego.

**¿qué quieres decir?... yo puedo tener a la chica que quiera, ella incluida.**

Replicó Len, cuyos ojos parecían lanzar chispas, debido a su orgullo herido. Yoh le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa, antes de dedicarse a darle una amplia explicación sobre lo que encerraban sus anteriores palabras.

**Mucho me temo, Len... que esta vez el emperador se iría con las manos vacías; Matty es una de las mejores amigas de Jeanne, jamás de los jamases, te haría caso... formaron un club anti-Len¿recuerdas?, "Liberen al mundo de la inmundicia de los Tao, comencemos por la escuela..." **

Expuso imitando perfectamente las maneras de la muchacha pelirroja, a lo que Horo esbozó una sonrisita traviesa.

**¿Tu qué piensas Horo?, también crees que sería demasiado para mí.**

Preguntó Len Tao, quien ya había fruncido el ceño, ante las palabras del castaño y se había molestado de verdad, al ver aquella sonrisa de satisfacción en labios del peliazul.

**No lo sé, Len... pero te aseguro que Matilda, no va a caer rendida a tus pies, así nada más...**

Contestó Horo, que se encargó de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, al ver la mirada altiva de quien hasta el momento había sido el mejor amigo que tuviera.

**¿Matilda?**

Repitió Yoh, algo extrañado por el nombre pronunciado por Horokeu.

**Matty.**

Se corrigió éste, al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos le habían traicionado.

**Parece que la conoces muy bien...**

Sugirió Len, dejando entrever las sospechas que tenía sobre Horo y su relación con Matty Mc Clark.

**Sólo lo suficiente, para saber que no te será fácil conquistarla, por tu bien, mejor ni lo intentes... pero si decides hacerlo, espero que cuentes con mucha suerte... **

Le dijo el chico de Hokkaido, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, antes de seguir su camino acompañado del castaño. No así Len, que siguió de pie, allí mismo, mirando hacia donde Hao y Matty se encontraban sumidos en una interesante conversación.

**Y yo espero, que no seas celoso.**

Exclamó el chino, con una voz sólo audible para él.

* * *

Al ver que la chica no pronunciaba palabra, Hao se animó a ser él, quien hablara primero, pues la actitud de la pelirroja, no le decía nada en concreto, aunque si era bastante extraño el que hubiera ido a buscarlo, así sin más.

**¿Ocurre algo?**

**Quiero que te olvides de Jeanne...**

Le sorprendió Matty, con aquella orden. Esa chica si que sabía imponerse, ahora entendía algo de lo que comentaban su hermano y los demás. ¿Sería así siempre?...

**¿Qué?**

Se escuchó decir a sí mismo, Hao.

**Jeanne es mi amiga.**

Fue la réplica de la pelirroja, que le sostenía la mirada con suprema facilidad, sin titubear, sin inquietarse.

**Eso lo sé, pero no entiendo porque me pides eso.**

Y realmente no entendía, no veía que tenía que ver eso con él.

**Mira, voy a ser clara... tú pareces alguien normal, en otras circunstancias, yo sería la primera en ayudarte con ella, pero no si Anna está en medio. **

Le hizo saber Matty, con muchísima honestidad y a Hao le pareció que nunca había visto a alguien que hablara tan claro como ella.

**No sé de lo que hablas...**

Hao devolvió la honestidad de la chica con honestidad.

**No quiero que mi amiga salga lastimada.**

Bajó un poco la guardia, la muchacha que le miraba fijamente a los ojos castaños.

**Yo no pienso lastimarla, sólo quiero hablar con ella... el martes se fue sin decir nada, pensé que tal vez, le había ocurrido algo.**

Le explicó entonces Hao, con voz tranquila.

**Pues claro que le ocurrió algo¿te parece poco que la hayas dejado botada ahí, para tratar de reconciliarte con tu novia?**

Hao sonrió levemente, ante las palabras de Matty. Ahora ya todo comenzaba a tener sentido, otra vez se trataba de Anna, y su supuesto y famoso noviazgo inexistente.

**Ok... no sé que hayas oído, pero te aseguro que no fue así... además Anna y yo no somos novios, nunca lo hemos sido. **

Volvió a tratar de aclarar ese asunto el castaño pelilargo, pero algo le decía que si era difícil con los demás, intentar convencer a Matty Mc Clark sería muchísimo más difícil y no estaba para nada errado.

**Sí, claro... aléjate de Jeanne, basta de notitas, y ni se te ocurra ir a buscarla al salón, no conoces a su hermano... sé feliz con tu novia "Miss congeniality" y déjala en paz, o ni siquiera vas a llegar a manos de Liserg. **

Al parecer la chica, ya había dictado sentencia y era obvio que le había hallado culpable. Hao observó que hacia ademanes de marcharse y de inmediato trató de detenerla, así que la asió del brazo.

**Matty... escúchame.**

Le dijo él, pero ella reaccionó de forma brusca.

**Suéltame.**

Exclamó la muchacha, mirándolo con cierta mezcla de desconfianza y fastidio.

**Está bien... sólo quiero que sepas que no pienso hacerle daño, jamás haría algo así.**

Dijo él, no sin antes soltarla. La mirada de Matty no cambió, lo miró un instante eterno, antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse, ni sin antes soltarle.

**Eso mismo decía, tu amigo Len Tao.**

Los ojos de Hao se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de la intrigante pelirroja, que ya se alejaba del lugar.

Hao se quedó un poco inquieto por el último comentario que hiciera la pelirroja, no tenía ni idea de tipo de relación pudo haber sostenido Len con Jeanne, y debía admitir que aquello le incomodaba. Después de observarla alejarse, se dio media vuelta y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Len Tao, y se propuso aclarar sus dudas enseguida, así que se acercó a donde estaba "El emperador".

**¿Qué quería?**

Le interrogó Len, apenas hubo llegado a su lado, dejando ver su interés en la conversación que Hao podía haber sostenido con Matty.

**Hablar de Jeanne.**

Habló Hao, y su tono sonó bastante seco al dirigirse al otro muchacho.

**Va a seguir insistiendo con eso...**

Declaró Len su contrariedad, meneando la cabeza al tiempo de que fruncía el entrecejo, pero ignorando a propósito el tono utilizado por el hermano de Yoh.

**Ella no está insistiendo con nada, no veo a Jeanne desde el martes. **

Respondió Hao, encogiéndose de hombros, para mostrar una indiferencia ante la actitud de Jeanne, que realmente distaba de sentir.

**Mejor así, créeme... no la conoces.**

Le soltó sin reparos Len Tao, antes de comenzar a andar hacia la salida de la escuela.

**¿Qué tuviste que ver tú con Jeanne, Len?**

Se apresuró a preguntar Hao, al ver que el otro ya se alejaba. Las palabras de Hao hicieron que Len se detuviera en el acto, y se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

**De verdad te interesa... ¿cierto?, escucha... si ella no quiere verte, es que sabe que no tiene nada que hacer... aprende de ella y mantente lejos.**

Le aconsejó Len, por toda respuesta, para luego retomar el camino, sin esperar ni una sola palabra de parte de Hao Asakura.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sólo puedo decir, que de verdad he estado muy ocupada…. No es que no me importe que se queden en vilo, y sé que para más piedra siempre tiendo a dejar mis fics en algo de suspenso, pero a veces me toca. Ayer recibí un review bastante especial, que bueno, no era precisamente una amenaza, pero se le semejaba mucho… no, no me gustaría que dejarán de leer, y no, no me gustaría que tuvieran que tomar medidas drásticas, pero existen muchos factores que les impiden a los escritores dedicarse a sus fics, en mi caso, pues la universidad me absorbe mucho tiempo, y el resto me lo quita alguien muy especial, que no para de deambular en mis pensamientos. Sí, desgraciadamente, estoy enamorada. Así que se pueden imaginar… de verdad, lamento no hacer actualizaciones más seguido, pero se hará lo que se pueda…

_**Reviews:**_

_Kamimura: Bueno, hermanita…. Aquí tienes tu reconciliación, espero que te guste. Saludos a Sol y a Abby._

_SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO: SÍ, VIVA EL HAOXANNA!... pero no puedo adelantar nada, gracias por leer, cuídate._

_Cheza A-sakura: Lo siento, he demorado mucho. Las parejas no es tan claras, pero yo sé más o menos como va la cosa. Cuídate._

_Vale Chan 14: Pues no pasó exactamente como lo pediste, pero algo se hizo. Gracias por leer._

_Kaon- Sama: Me alegra que te guste, JoJo querida…. Espero saber de ti, pues de verdad hace rato que no nos vemos y hay que ponernos al día… bueno, cuando leas esto, me mandas un review o me escribes al mail. Bye bye, se me cuida señorita._

_AfroditaCoral: Gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad, vamos a ver si eso ocurre. _

_Beautifly92: Bueno, me encanta el HaoxAnna, y Horo… pues es mi secretito, jajaja. Gracias._

_RiN tHoSaKa: favor que me haces, gracias… y pues, aquí está la tardía continuación. Espero de verdad que les guste, si es que la leen._

_LOVEHAO: Jajaja… para nada pronto, pero por lo menos ahora sabes que sigo con vida, a ver cuando te signas a escribirme, niña. Besos, cuídate._

♀♥ Mayra ♥♀_: Bueno, vamos a ver que pasa con esa parejita, pero mientras aquí está la actualización. Gracias…_

_**Gracias a todo aquel que toma algo de su tiempo, para leer esto!!!!**_


	8. La otra cara de la moneda

**SECRETO A VOCES **

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

_Nota Inicial_: Dije que iba a continuar mis historias, y cumplo mi palabra. Le ofrezco una sincera disculpa a cualquiera que esperara esta actualización.

_Darla_

* * *

Capitulo 8

**LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA**

Una chica pelirroja se acercaba lentamente al otro lado del colegio, donde siempre se encontraba con sus amigas, estaba segura de que les encontraría ahí; acababa de hacerle una visita a los encantadores chicos populares de ese bendito lugar, pero su verdadero motivo distaba mucho de ser social, alguien tenía que hablar con ese chico Asakura, y era mejor que lo hiciera ella, porque para bien o para mal, había algo en ese chico que le agradaba, no parecía ser tan cabeza hueca como los demás. Matty sonrió al ver a sus amigas salir a su encuentro, nada más verle acercarse.

**- ¿dónde andabas Matty? -** Preguntó Jeanne, cuando la chica hubo llegado.

**- Por ahí...-** Contestó esta de inmediato, con voz monótona, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por sus desordenados cabellos rojos. Las chicas suspiraron al no recibir más información, que se podía esperar de alguien que vive para cumplir sus caprichos, ni modo ella era así, y ellas ya la conocían. Kanna ladeó un poco la cabeza pensando en las cosas que acostumbraba hacer Matty y logró ver acercarse a tres chicos, uno de ellos, con ojos y cabellos color verde esmeralda.

**- Aquí viene Liserg... adiós Jeanne.-** Se despidió la muchacha de cortos cabellos azules, dirigiéndole una mirada a Matty, que bastó para que la recién llegada aceptara la invitación.

**- Oigan... ¿A dónde van? –** Les llamó Liserg apenas hubo llegado junto a su hermana, en compañía de sus dos mejores e inseparables amigos. Matty detuvo el paso con mortificación y tomó a Kanna de la muñeca para que hiciera lo mismo, era mejor enfrentar a Liserg de una vez por todas, de veras que aquel chico era extraño.

**- ¿Nos hablas a nosotras? –** Le preguntó Matty altivamente, aun cuando sabía la respuesta. Kanna se vio obligada a enfrentar a Liserg, odiándose a sí misma, por no poder ponerlo en su lugar, como seguramente lo haría Matty, miró a Jeanne pidiendo ayuda, no quería estar allí, se sentiría más feliz en cualquier otro lugar, pero al igual que su inteligente amiga, la chica de los ojos rubí no sabía que podía hacer para evitar aquello.

**- No veo a nadie más, Matty. -** Respondió Liserg, sosteniendo la desafiante mirada que le dedicaba la pelirroja, y sin al parecer notar el nerviosismo de la chica a su lado, que miraba a cualquier lugar con tal de no mirarlo a él.

**- Eres el hombre más cara dura, que he tenido la mala suerte de conocer. –** le soltó ácidamente Matty, sin quitarle la vista de encima, la cual reflejaba un desprecio soberbio.

**- Supongo -** Concordó el muchacho seriamente, para luego reparar en Kanna, a quien se dedicó a mirar fijamente.

**- ¿Tu opinas lo mismo, Kanna? –** le preguntó entonces a la otra, sin dejar de mirarle inquisitivamente, muy pendiente de lo que la chica pudiera responderle.

**- ¿Yo?...- **Exclamó la chica genio, sin saber si de verdad Liserg se dirigía a ella.

**- Si, tú... ¿piensas que soy un maldito, verdad?, piensas que no valgo nada, dilo. Te estoy dando chance para que demuestres libremente, todo el odio que me tienes... –** le espetó el muchacho de orbes verdes, haciéndola el blanco de su mirada, que no mostraba nada en absoluto, era como tratar de leer los pensamientos a una pared, aunque por sus palabras parecía totalmente convencido del odio que sentía la chica hacia él.

Los ojos de Jeanne brillaron con incredulidad, sabía que él estaba poniendo a Kanna entre la espada y la pared, aunque no entendía que ganaba Liserg con todo aquello, y eso era precisamente lo que le inquietaba, porque él siempre debía ganar algo, ella lo conocía muy bien, era su hermano. Matty sintió tensarse a Kanna a su lado y apretó más su muñeca, para darle un poco de valor… Aun no podía entender como una chica tan fuerte con la peliazulada, dudaba siempre que se trataba de Liserg, ella le había visto enfrentarse muchas veces a Anna y a sus amigas sin dudar, pero cada vez que aquel chico se dirigía a ella directamente, Kanna perdía la capacidad del habla.

**- ¿Por qué te quedas callada?... habla. –** Le instó el muchacho nuevamente, buscando instintivamente su mirada.

**Liserg, basta... ya déjala tranquila.** – Declaró Jeanne, al ver como su hermano presionaba a una de las que fueran sus mejores amigas, ella no entendía que le sucedía a Liserg con Kanna, simplemente no lograba hacerlo.

**Y que le estoy haciendo?... sólo le hago una pregunta¿no es una genio?, estoy seguro de que puede contestarla... ¿o no, Kannita? **– Volvió a arremeter el chico contra la muchacha, quien seguía sin responder, y evitaba mirar esos ojos verdes que buscaban los suyos con insistencia.

**Vamos Kanna, sólo quiere provocarte... no le hagas caso.** – intervino decididamente Matty al comprobar que los nervios de su amiga estaban a punto de colapsar, intentando alejarla de aquel sitio, pero principalmente de ese muchacho.

**No Matty, ella no se va de aquí, sin responderme.** – se impuso el chico de ojos esmeraldas tomando a Kanna del brazo para detenerla, aun antes de que ella comenzara a marcharse. Matty soltó un bufido de mortificación y la chica a su lado vaciló un instante antes de finalmente enfrentarse a él, puesto que sabía muy bien que si Liserg Diethel quería una respuesta buscaría la manera de obtenerla, estuvieran o no, presentes sus amigas.

**Yo... yo no tengo nada para ti, Liserg.** – Musitó la chica de cortos cabellos azules, con la mirada clavada en el muchacho de acento inglés frente a ella, quien le miraba sin siquiera pestañear, como absorto.

**Ya la escuchaste.** – Repuso Matty apenas se hubo apagado la voz de Kanna, se sentía muy aliviada gracias a la respuesta de su amiga, por fin Liserg recibía un poquito de la indiferencia que siempre demostró hacia ella. Dio media vuelta decidida, prácticamente arrastrando a Kanna consigo, alejándola del grupito de amigos, era lo mejor… en ese momento lo único que su amiga "la genio" necesitaba, era algo de tranquilidad.

**¿Nunca he podido entender, porqué a Kanna?... hay miles de personas a quien puedes torturar¿Por qué insistes en meterte con mi amiga?** – Le encaró de inmediato Jeanne mirando a su hermano de hito en hito, dejándole ver su molestia, pero al parecer a él no le importaba mucho aquello, parecía ido, mirando como sus amigas se alejaban del lugar, y antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle algo más, ya les estaba dando alcance.

**¿Estás bien?** – Le preguntó la pelirroja a la otra, antes de soltarle, pues aun la tenía de la mano. La chica peliazul dudó un segundo antes de darle su respuesta.

**Sí... eso creo.** – dijo en un susurro, apenas audible para la muchacha que caminaba a su lado.

**Ven aquí.** – Escuchó decir a Liserg a su lado, antes de sentir como la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba a uno de los salones cercanos, sin que ni ella ni Matty pudieran hacer nada por detenerlo debido a lo desprevenidas que les había pillado.

**Oye... **– se le escuchó decir automáticamente a la pelirroja, quien cuando entendió lo que ocurría, quiso alcanzar a Liserg.

**Déjenlos...** – Intervino acertadamente Chocolove, cerrándole el paso.

**Tú a mí, no me dices que hacer, Chuck...** – le exclamó ella desafiante, sin vacilar para nada.

**No se trata de eso.** – esta vez fue Manta, quien habló, justo en el momento que llegaba con Jeanne, al lugar donde el moreno y la pelirroja ya intercambiaban miradas asesinas.

**¿Entonces de qué?, no ves que él disfruta haciéndole sentir mal, Manta.** – sintió la necesidad de hacerle ver Jeanne al pequeño rubio, pues le pareció que éste quería hacer caso omiso del comportamiento de su hermano, como siempre.

**¿Quieren que sigamos peleados por la eternidad?** – Les preguntó Manta, mirando a una y a otra, bastante convencido de la respuesta que las chicas podían darle de antemano.

**¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con esto?** – preguntó Jeanne, con voz firme y sin dejar de mirar al chico apenas un palmo más alto que ella.

**Mucho...** – respondió éste a su vez.

**Sabes qué, quítate del camino, enano.** – Dijo Matty MC Clark cansándose rápidamente de aquella actitud de sabelotodo del rubio.

**Jeanne... Liserg sólo intenta disculparse.** – Exclamó secamente el muchacho alto y negro, que nuevamente le cortó el camino a la pelirroja.

**¿Disculparse?... ¿a esto, le llaman disculparse?** – Casi gritó Matty, anonadada por las palabras del moreno.

**Es Liserg, Matty... ¿sabes lo difícil que es hacer eso, para él?** – le increpó el muchacho frente a ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sin dejar un segundo de sostenerle la mirada.

**Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, tú lo sabes, Jeanne. **– remató Manta, dirigiéndose a "la Princesa", lo que logró que ésta y la rebelde pelirroja intercambiaran una fugaz mirada de duda y aprehensión.

Liserg llevó a rastras a Kanna hasta uno de los salones que ya se hallaban desocupados, y agarrándola fuertemente del brazo, le forzó a entrar, para luego cerrar la puerta con seguro y bloquearle el paso.

**¿Qué te pasa, idiota?... déjame ir.** – le gritó la muchacha, apenas éste le soltó.

**Así me gusta, Kanna. ¿Qué más soy, además de idiota?, dime...** – le incitó él, mirándola de una forma bastante extraña, mezcla de decepción y burla; Kanna no sabía que decir ni que pensar, pues estaba muy nerviosa, nunca se había quedado a solas con Liserg y aquello le tensaba los nervios, al darse cuenta de esto, el chico se alejó un poco de la puerta para sentarse sobre el escritorio que allí se encontraba.

**No, tú no te vas...** – dijo el muchacho al alcanzarla, cuando la chica quiso aprovechar ese "descuido" por parte suya, para escaparse.

Liserg la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, al impedir que la chica lograra su objetivo y de inmediato clavó su intensa mirada verde en los oscuros ojos de ella, pero sin aflojar el fuerte abrazo en el que le tenía envuelta, y que limitaba los movimientos de Kanna.

**¿por qué me odias tanto?, yo no te he hecho nada... déjame salir de aquí, Liserg.** – le rogó ella, casi sin voz… un temblor casi imperceptible recorrió su esbelto cuerpo, pero Liserg lo notó y lo atribuyó al miedo, ella le temía y sinceramente eso le hacía sentirse mal y vacío, así que enseguida la soltó.

**Yo no te odio, pero tú debes odiarme a mi¿no?** – le aseguró el muchacho, pasándose una mano por el cabello, luego.

**Yo no pierdo mi tiempo, acumulando odios sin sentido. Lo sabrías, si me conocieras.** – rezó entonces Kanna, quien se había alejado de él y seguía manteniendo su distancia, sin intenciones de moverse, pero aun notoriamente nerviosa.

**Ah no?... y entonces, lo de Tao es...?** – le preguntó el muchacho, mirándola fijamente, como siempre.

**Eso es diferente. Él le hizo daño a Jeanne, aunque...** – Comenzó a decir la aludida, pero se frenó poco a poco, dejándole espacio al chico de cabellos verdes para intervenir.

**¿Aunque¿has condicionado ese odio a algo?** – Interrogó el muchacho, al parecer bastante interesado en lo que la peliazulada pudiera responderle.

Kanna Bismarch se sintió mal con aquel comentario por parte de Liserg, ella no odiaba a Len Tao, si estaba de acuerdo en que era un idiota, un monstruo, que no tenía corazón, que se escondía detrás de la hermosa fachada que Dios le había dado, pero de ahí a odiarlo… ella no podía, hasta allá no llegaba.

**No es odio, es que, me parece injusto... que a alguien como a ella, le hagan algo así... lo comprendiera si fuera a mí, pero Jeanne es hermosa, inteligente y muy buena, no se merece eso. **– se encargó de aclararle la chica de cabellos cortos y azules, pues sentía que Liserg no le quitaría la mirada verde esmeralda de encima si no lo hacía.

**¿Pero tú si te mereces que yo te trate mal?. Que te hieran, que te lastimen, como lo hice yo¿eso si es justo? **– repuso el inglés con voz firme mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica, quien de inmediato comenzó a retroceder, deteniéndose al chocar con un escritorio, en el que se apoyó sin pensarlo.

**No, no me parece justo, y no, no me lo merezco... **– le increpó entonces la muchacha, con fuerzas renovadas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

**Entonces¿Por qué dejas que ocurra? **– le dijo suavemente Liserg, llegando junto a ella, sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y Kanna sentía como si a propósito se hubiera metido a la boca de un lobo, estando atrapada entre Liserg y el escritorio. Lo miró estupefacta, pues por un momento en el rostro casi inescrutable de Liserg Diethel le pareció ver algo más, sus ojos verdes parecían despedir unas chispas extrañas… ¿o era su imaginación?, igual no pretendía quedarse allí, para averiguarlo; como pudo la genio se escurrió y rodeó el escritorio, dejando que éste la separara del chico, antes de dedicarse a responder.

**¿Qué rayos te ocurre, Liserg?, vas a decirme que estás arrepentido?... tú disfrutas haciendo esto, mostrando tu superioridad ante mí, demostrándome cada vez que puedes que yo no soy nada para ti, que puedes pisotearme cuando se te dé la gana. Echándome en cara, que no soy bonita, que no tengo dinero, que estoy demás en esta escuela, en tu vida, en la de tu hermana...** – le reprochó ella sin contenerse más, le miraba con rabia, él siempre le trataba de esa misma forma, creyendo que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, y ésta vez no se lo iba a permitir, era la última vez que la pisoteaba.

**ya cállate!, tú no entiendes... no entiendes nada**. – Gritó Liserg sin poderlo evitar, al parecer las palabras de Kanna no eran precisamente las que él quería escuchar, los destellos de sus ojos se hicieron más notorios y esto asustó un poco pero no lo suficiente para cumplir la orden del chico frente a ella, y que parecía totalmente fuera de sí.

**Tú no me conoces... nunca me has conocido, jamás lo has intentado, porque no te importo lo suficiente¿cierto?** – Le hizo saber la chica, y sin más, reinició su camino hacia la puerta de aquel aula vacía en la que Liserg le había forzado a entrar, minutos antes.

**No sabes lo que dices, Kanna... te crees con el derecho de juzgarme, de enjuiciarme y condenarme a la silla, sólo porque no estoy a tu nivel.** – Le espetó el apuesto muchacho, cuyos ojos esmeralda centelleaban más que nunca, para luego darle un sonoro golpe al objeto de madera frente a él y darse vuelta para enfrentar a Kanna, quien ya estaba intentando abrir la puerta, pero que se detuvo al escucharle.

**¿De qué nivel hablas?, estás demente... yo nunca me he creído más que nadie, ni tampoco me creo con derecho a juzgarte, no importa que tanto insistas en demostrar tu irracionalidad¡yo no te juzgo!** – dijo la muchacha alzando la voz como dos niveles por encima de lo normal, para luego volver a su lucha contra la puerta y los cerrojos.

**Ah, no me juzgas?** – Recalcó Liserg, la anterior respuesta de la chica con su pregunta.

**No.** – Volvió a negar la peliazul, con voz bastante firme, pero sin detenerse a mirarlo.

**¿No importa que tan irracional e incomprensible sea mi comportamiento?** – Volvió a escuchar la voz del inglés, que ahora sonaba un poco más tranquila.

**Eso mismo. ¿Cómo demonios se abre esto?** – respondió la chica nuevamente, dando un golpe a la puerta que denotaba su frustración, por no ser capaz de abrirla, debido a que le temblaban las manos.

**Espera...** – indicó Liserg, haciendo que la chica se detuviera para escucharlo.

**¿Qué?** - la voz de la chica, expresaba fastidio pero aun así se giró para ver que quería está vez el muchacho.

Al voltear Kanna se encontró de frente con Liserg, quien se había acercado hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba, con una rapidez extrema sin que ella lo notara y entonces sin previo aviso él coloca una de sus manos en la cintura de la peliazul y la otra la sube hasta la nuca de la muchacha, para apoderarse de la boca femenina, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

La muchacha quedó de una sola pieza, y como petrificada ante lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento Liserg, quien la besaba con una pasión desbordante, haciendo que el temblor que antes mostraban sus delicadas manos, pasara a todo su esbelto cuerpo. Las expertas manos del inglés le acariciaban, una, la espalda y la otra la nuca, jugueteando con los cabellos azules, al enredar sus dedos en éstos. Poco a poco, hizo ceder a Kanna y le obligó a que entreabriera la boca, para torturarla hasta que ésta terminó por corresponder al beso, sin dejar el shock atrás aun; sin embargo de un momento a otro Liserg se detuvo, alejándose repentinamente de la chica que le miraba sin entender en lo absoluto lo que acababa de suceder.

**Intenta no juzgarme por esto.** – Exclamó él, retándola, para luego abrir fácilmente la puerta que ella creía trabada y salir del aula como si nada, dejando en ella a una muchacha, bastante sorprendida y perturbada, que se llevó inconscientemente los dedos hasta los labios.

* * *

Liserg Diethel caminaba con paso rápido y seguro alejándose cada vez más del lugar al que había llevado a Kanna a la fuerza, sus pensamientos no estaban claros, pero por lo menos esperaba que las cosas mejoraran un poco ese día. Tuvo que besarla, para él era como demostrarle que no tenía todas las respuestas y que ella tampoco lo conocía, pues de hacerlo, aquel beso jamás la hubiera tomado por sorpresa, no era que él lo hubiera planeado, pero había sentido una necesidad de mostrarle que él no encajaba en ningún estereotipo o canon que ella tuviera. ¡Qué demonios!, había querido besarla y lo hizo¿cuál era el gran problema?... total, así era él. De todos modos, no debió hacerlo… concluyó el muchacho finalmente.

**Liserg... ¿Dónde está Kannita?** – Le interrogó Jeanne, al verle aparecer.

**Cómo le hayas hecho algo...** – Comenzó entonces Matty, secundando a la chica de los cabellos color plata y ojos rubí, pero no pudo terminar, ya que él no se lo permitió.

**Ahórrate las amenazas muñeca, ahí viene; vamos chicos, quiero pasar por el gimnasio antes de ir a la práctica de hoy. – **rezó el chico, convidando a los únicos chicos presentes, a que le acompañaran.

**Nos vemos, Princesa... MC Clark ¿vienes a la práctica?... necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.** – se despidió de Jeanne, antes de dirigirse a la muchacha pelirroja que le miraba con desconfianza.

**No creo que pueda. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer y no quiero toparme con las idiotas de los pompones...** – le contestó Matty, con la misma indiferencia de siempre.

**Haz un esfuerzo ¿si?... **– le insistió el muchacho, ante las asombradas miradas de los presentes, pues él no acostumbraba hacer como esas, para luego marcharse en compañía de sus amigos, tras notar que Kanna ya se acercaba al grupo.

**Kanna... ¿qué te hizo ese idiota?** – le instó a hablar, la rebelde del grupo.

**Supongo que intentó disculparse. **– sugirió Jeanne, mirando a Kanna, quien no parecía dispuesta a hablar.

**No estoy muy segura de que fue lo que quiso hacer.** – contestó finalmente la recién llegada, ante las atentas miradas de sus amigas.

**¿No te lastimó o sí?** – le preguntó Jeanne, esta vez, dejando ver la preocupación creciente que sentía y que no se había aliviado en nada, luego de contemplar el semblante oscuro que mostraba Kanna.

**No. Pero digamos que no se portó precisamente como un caballero.** – musitó quedamente la peliazul, pensando que no había forma alguna para que sus amigas le creyeran, si se atrevía a contarles la verdad.

**O sea que actuó igual que siempre.** – Concluyó Matty, pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

**Olvídalo, ya sabes como es él... parece que le hubieran extirpado el cerebro.** – le sugirió Jeanne, apoyada en mano en el hombro de la muchacha de cabellos azules y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

**¿qué te dijo Matty?** – Fue el turno de Kanna para preguntar, ya que mientras se acercaba al lugar, pudo notar como Liserg hablaba con ella.

**Me pidió qué viniera a la práctica de basket de esta tarde.** – le comentó desinteresadamente la muchacha, al tiempo que ella y sus amigas comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida, puesto que ya se habían terminado las clases.

**Para?** – volvió a preguntar la otra.

**Ni idea. Oye... ¿de casualidad, tú no sabes de que quiere hablar conmigo?, que yo sepa no le debo nada a tu hermanito.** – contestó y luego se dirigió a Jeanne, quien bajo un poco la mirada, con gesto triste.

**A mi no me ha dicho nada, ya no me cuenta mucho... parece que no confía en mí como antes.** – musitó la bella muchacha, disimulando algo su tristeza. Ella estaba muy apegada a su hermano mayor.

**¿por qué será?... eso está raro.** – declaró Matty, agarrándose el mentón, al tratar de buscar una razón.

**Hombres!** – Soltó Kanna de improviso, a lo que sus amigas largaron en risas.

**Hola...** – un niño pequeño, de aproximadamente doce años de edad, les interrumpió, haciendo que se controlaran casi en el acto.

**Sí?** – le preguntó Kanna con amabilidad.

**¿Quién de ustedes** **es Jeanne? **– les preguntó entonces el pequeño, quien seguramente cursaba alguno de los grados inferiores.

**Pues la más bonita.** – dijo Matty con resolución.

**No me la pongan tan fácil.** – expresó el muchacho su incertidumbre. Matty solo rió.

**Me siento halagada.** – les hizo saber Kanna, sonriendo abiertamente.

**Es increíble como hasta los niños, ya le dan un buen uso al sarcasmo.** – dijo la pelirroja, dejando entrever que aquello le gustaba.

**Yo soy Jeanne... **– resolvió la muchacha, la duda del pequeño.

**Te mandan esto.** – el niño le entregó una nota y se echó a correr enseguida.

**¿qué es? **– Preguntó Kanna, luego de que su amiga leyera mentalmente la nota y las mirara significativamente.

**Una nota... otra.** – Declaró Jeanne, volviendo a mirara la nota, que residía en su mano.

**Hao? **– Musitó Matty, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga de ojos rojos.

**Sí, dice que quiere hablar conmigo a la salida.** – respondió la muchacha, al tiempo que asentía.

**No irás¿cierto?** – la pregunta de Kanna, contenía una respuesta porque veía la duda reflejada en los ojos de su amiga.

**Jeanne?** – le llamó Matty, puesto que ésta se quedó muy callada tras la pregunta formulada por Kanna.

**Él no me ha hecho nada, que gano con seguir ignorándolo... si no hubiera sido por él, quizá aun estuviera ahí tirada.** – dijo finalmente la chica de cabellos plata, inquietando a las otras dos.

**No exageres... no creo que sea buena idea.** – expuso firmemente Matty, sin dejar de mirarla.

**Dijiste que no querías enfrentarte a Anna... ahora es de dominio público, que regresaron. **– intentó hacerle entrar en razón, Kannita.

**¿Y a mí qué?, Hao y yo, sólo estábamos comenzando una hermosa amistad.** – aclaró Jeanne, reiniciando el camino a la salida, donde se despedirían de Kanna.

**Ah sí?.. Fíjate, hasta ahora me desayuno.** – le dijo su amiga pelirroja, con una gran carga de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

**Matty...** – le reprochó Jeanne, al tiempo que se detenían justo en la entrada principal de la escuela.

**Es una broma, pero tú sabes a que te expones... son tus sentimientos los que estás poniendo en juego.** – Matty siempre era igual de clara, y no era que Jeanne no se lo agradeciera, solo que realmente no deseaba para nada, mantenerse alejada de Hao Asakura.

**Estás igualita a Liserg.** – Comentó la chica ojos rojos, tranquilamente.

**Oye... pero que te he hecho yo, para que me ofendas de esa forma.** – exclamó Matty, con falsa cara de indignación y provocando la risa de Kanna.

**Kanna, deja de reírte. Y tú¿por qué eres así con mi pobre hermano?, él no es tan malo. **– les regañó Jeanne a una y a otro, frunciendo el ceño, al defender a su adorado hermano.

**Quizá para ti, a mí me da alergia. Bye... vinieron por mí. – **respondió con una indiferencia de la que solo ella era capaz, Matty, para despedirse luego de localizar a la persona que le venía a recoger.

**Ah... por cierto, ahí está tu príncipe encantado, cuidado se convierte en sapo. Ciao Kannie.** – se detuvo un minuto a decirles Matty, con suma frescura, señalando disimuladamente a Hao, para proseguir su camino después.

**Adiós. Jeanne yo no veo muy bien, pero ese no se parece a J.P.** – le comentó Kanna a su amiga peliplateada con bastante inocencia, acomodándose los anteojos para ver mejor al chico que había venido por Matty.

**Es porque ese no es J.P. al parecer ya se aburrió de él.** – le explicó Jeanne, con tranquilidad, observando como su amiga pelirroja llegaba hasta donde le esperaba aquel chico de cabellos largos, que vestía totalmente de negro, y le daba un beso en los labios, para guiarla luego hasta su motocicleta.

**Válgame...** – susurró Kanna, pasmada tras observar la escena.

**No le tires mente. Así es Matty, Kannita... una coleccionista de hombres.** – fueron las últimas palabras de Jeanne sobre aquel asunto, mirando como Hao Asakura se acercaba al sitio donde estaban.

* * *

Notas de Autora:

Bueno finalmente aquí está la actualización, y pues estoy ahora sí retomando el hilo de todas mis historias, porque las tenía bien abandonadas, pero ya no más…. Espero que les guste. Ah, Por cierto ya acabé "El amor se refleja en los ojos"…

Respuesta a los Reviews:

Kamimura: Si bonita reconciliación, y cuando quieras chateamos. Gracias por leer.

beautifly92 sin log: así es, no los podía dejar mucho tiempo peleados, ellos son la pareja de principal de este fic. Gracias por tu review.

Yuki Inuzuka: Bueno sinceramente esas amenazas, últimamente están dando bastante resultado, así que no tengo nada que disculparte, aquí está el otro capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer esto.

¡Gracias a todo aquel que lea!

_**Darla Asakura**_


	9. Cuestión de apariencias

**SECRETO A VOCES**

**By Darla Asakura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**CUESTIÓN DE APARIENCIAS**

A las afueras de la prestigiosa escuela "New Generation", se podía ver como los chicos que en un mañana no muy lejano serían los grandes líderes, quienes dictarían las reglas que sin lugar a duda regirían en aquella controvertida ciudad, se distraían y departían tranquilamente como si fuesen jóvenes normales y no precisamente los príncipes y princesas de las más altas esferas sociales. Sin embargo de entre todos, como siempre se destacaba el grupo exclusivo de amigos de los que hacían parte Len Tao, Horokeu Usui, Los hermanos Asakura, Tamao Tamamura, Marion Phauna y por supuesto, Anna Kyouyamma. 

**-Ahí va la tóxica...** – Declaró con notorio desprecio Mary, al tiempo que seguía a la susodicha con la mirada, como queriendo eliminarla de la faz de la tierra.

**-¿quién es ese tipo?** – musitó bastante intrigada la otra muchacha de cabellos rosas, que le acompañaba realmente, porque los chicos estaban algo aparte, pues se encontraban hablando sobre "cosas de chicos", de las que ellas poco entendían y por lo que, preferían pasar de escuchar.

Tamao y Marion de verdad sentían aversión por las chicas del otro salón, pero había algo con esa chica en especial, que les hacía sentirse incomodas en su compañía; Matty era tan diferente a ellas, que no hallaban una razón que valiera la pena para soportar el hecho de que iban a la misma escuela. Ambas miraron como la pelirroja llegaba junto a el extraño chico, quien de verdad, parecía fuera de lugar allí y no se sorprendieron al ver, con algo de asco, que ésta le daba un beso en los labios, antes de subirse a su espalda sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo o vergüenza y menos al verlos alejarse hasta el lugar donde les esperaba una Harley negra, de ultimo modelo.

**-Miembro de una banda de rock... ¿quién se cree para venir vistiendo así?** - comentó Marion su claro espanto, hacia el insulto a la moda cometido por aquél intruso.

**-¿El renegado?** – Propuso de broma Anna, quien llegaba sola al encuentro de sus amigas, luego de que Hao, recordara que tenía algo que hacer, antes de volver a casa.

La chica rubia de fascinantes ojos negros, había alcanzado a oír el último comentario de Mary, y sonrió burlona, cuando comprendió de lo que se trataba. Definitivamente MC Clark tenía un gusto muy interesante en hombres y también muy variado, rió para sus adentros cuando la pareja pasó frente a ellas, en la motocicleta sin reparar en absolutamente nadie.

**-Ay Anna... ¿y Hao?** – Le preguntó Tamao, al ver que llegaba sola, mientras miraba hacia todos lados, buscándolo.

**-No sé...** – Murmuró Anna, copiando los movimientos de Tamao, como si realmente desconociera el paradero del muchacho.

**-Allí, mírenlo... se le está haciendo costumbre.** – Les señalo a las otras dos, la pelirosa, cuando lo encontró en compañía de alguien que no le causaba ni pizca de confianza.

Anna miró al lugar que le indicaba su amiga y sonrió un poco, ya se imaginaba ella, que ese algo que Hao tenía que hacer, debía estar relacionado con Jeanne. Marion no se perdió ese significativo detalle y frunció el ceño, de inmediato.

**-Es en serio, Anna... deberías ponerle freno.** – Le dijo algo escandalizada, por la actitud de su amiga, quien aun sonreía mirando a la pareja.

Anna no dijo nada, sólo observó a su mejor amigo hablar a lo lejos con la muchacha de ojos rojos, sin inmutarse y sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Yoh estaba en la mejor parte de su historia, todos lo escuchaban ensimismados, concediéndole la razón al castaño sobre la inmensa necesidad que las mujeres tienen, de ser alabadas en todo momento o lugar, cuando éste se cortó repentinamente llamando la atención de sus dos inseparables amigos.

**-Creo que se te adelantaron, Len.** – Declaró maquiavélicamente Yoh, esbozando una sonrisita de suficiencia, muy pocas veces vista.

**-¿de qué hablas?** – Preguntó Len, puesto que se encontraba de espaldas a la escena que había causado la antigua reacción del Asakura.

**-De eso. **– señaló con el dedo el aludido, algo a las espaldas de Len Tao.

Tanto Len como Horokeu miraron al lugar donde señalaba su amigo, siendo testigos de un beso sumamente apasionado en el que participaban una hermosa pelirroja y un muchacho algo mayor, quien vestía totalmente de negro; ambos estaban encima de una hermosa moto, que aun estaba encendida y se habían desentendido del mundo para besarse a sus anchas.

Horo-Horo no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos¿cómo podía Matilda hacer eso?, ahí frente a todos… ¿es que no tenía nada de vergüenza?, hacerle eso a él era inconcebible. En aquel momento lo único que tenía ganas de hacer, era ir hasta ellos y propinarle a ese bastardo la paliza de su vida, por atreverse a tocar a su Matilda. "Demonios… pero que estoy pensando.", se regañó mentalmente, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, Matty era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, con quien quisiera… pero él no, él no podía hacer nada, él sí tenía novia, una novia que no era ella.

**-Yo no me preocupo por tonterías... a "la candela" le encanta jugar a "Hoy me tienes, mañana no"** – Murmuró con total seguridad "El emperador" al mirar a la pareja, sonrió ampliamente y dirigió nuevamente la mirada a sus dos amigos, uno de los cuales, parecía estar a punto de estallar.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?** – Preguntó un Yoh, bastante interesado en el significado escondido en las últimas palabras del chico de ojos verdes.

**-Pues que ninguno de esos tipos con los que la han visto, le importa. Sólo juega con ellos, eso es bastante obvio debido a que los cambia con la rapidez con que se cambia la ropa interior. Bueno... a lo mejor más rápido. ¿no lo crees Horo?** – Se explicó el chico Tao, mirando directamente a Horo Horo, como si él fuese quien hubiera formulado la pregunta, en vez de Yoh.

**-Si tú lo dices, Len.** – Gruñó el aludido, apretando fuertemente los puños, para controlarse y correspondiendo a la mirada desafiante de Len Tao.

* * *

Un muchacho castaño, alto y muy apuesto, se acercaba al sitio donde al parecer le esperaba una preciosa chica de largos cabellos plateados y un par de ojos del color de los rubíes, ella se hallaba en compañía de una de sus amigas, esa de la que rumoreaba era una genio. Hao sonrió recordando la extraña emoción que le invadió al conocerla, la misma que había sentido unos minutos atrás, cuando la divisó entre el resto de los alumnos, lo cual no le costó ningún trabajo, ya que para Jeanne era fácil destacarse entre el montón.

**-Jeanne...** – Le saludó el muchacho, al llegar junto a ella.

**-Hola Hao.** – saludó ella de vuelta, regalándole una sonrisa amable.

**-Nos vemos luego, princesa.** – se despidió rápidamente Kanna, quien se alejó sin esperar respuesta y luego de mirar a Hao con algo de cautela, lo cual no tomó por sorpresa al muchacho de cabellos largos, quien tras la "excitante" visita que tuvo aquella mañana, se esperaba una reacción parecida.

**-Adiós Kannita.** – Gritó Jeanne, para que ésta pudiese escucharla.

Ella sabía que con esa despedida tan elocuente, Kanna le estaba diciendo que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, pero que era su decisión y la respetaría. ¿Qué cómo sabía esto?, pues es que la chica de los ojos rojos conocía bien a sus amigas y podía interpretar bien sus ademanes, sobre todo los de Kannita, quien era de las tres, la más transparente, con Matty era mucho más complejo, todo con ella era mucho más complejo.

**-¿querías hablar conmigo?** – Le preguntó ella enseguida, luego de ver como su amiga se perdía entre la gente.

**-Sí... no te había visto¿no me estarías evitando?** – Insinuó él, ya que realmente creía que era eso lo que estaba pasando.

Hao se había encargado de mandarle un montón de mensajitos, desde el día en que la había dejado sola en la cafetería, para ir a hablar con Anna. El mismo día en que la había conocido… desde el mismo instante que volvió y no la encontró, tuvo una extraña sensación de perdida que le acompañó los días subsiguientes, y al cual ella había contribuido, al no contestar a sus mensajes, los que, después de la visita de Matty, estaba seguro de que recibía.

**-¿por qué haría algo así?** – le respondió la chica, con otra pregunta en un tono inocente.

**-Fue sólo un comentario.** – contestó Hao, encogiéndose de hombros para darle poca importancia al asunto.

**-Tú dirás...** – le extendió el uso de la palabra la chica, quien ya estaba queriendo saber que era aquello de lo que el castaño deseaba hablarle.

**-Es que, pues quería saber como estabas... ¿cómo va el tobillo?** – comentó el muchacho, algo dubitativo. No quería decirle de inmediato, que lo que más le importaba era verla, hablarle y saber que entre ellos dos, las cosas no habían cambiado.

**-Muchísimo mejor, ya no necesito el bastón... solamente debo tener cuidado con donde meto el pie.** – le respondió, encantada de que el muchacho se preocupara por su bienestar. Hao cada vez le gustaba más, Jeanne sonrió y sonrió mucho más al verlo sonreír a él también satisfecho.

**-Genial...** – se alegró el castaño.

**-Sí, de pronto la semana que viene, pueda volver a tomar mi lugar entre las animadoras.** – Le comentó entonces la muchacha de los cabellos plata, con algo d entusiasmo notorio en su dulce voz.

**-¿animadoras?** – el muchacho parecía algo confundido, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido la posibilidad de que alguien como Jeanne, perteneciera a las porristas, no porque no fuera bonita, sino porque quizá era demasiado amable.

**-Sí, soy porrista... bueno, sólo lo soy porque alguien debe echarle porras a Liserg...** – le afirmó ella, al darse cuenta de su confusión.

**-¿A Liserg? **– Hao murmuró esto, medio atontado… ¿qué pintaba Liserg en todo eso?

**-Sí... se siente abandonado a veces, dado que todas las niñas de esta escuela se derriten por el capitán. **– explicó ella, de una forma… algo condescendiente, hablar o pensar en Len Tao no le hacía gracia a Jeanne.

**-¿por Len?** – Volvió a repetir levemente perdido, el mayor de los gemelos Asakura. Le molestaba sobremanera, oír a la chica que tenía en frente hablarle resueltamente do otros muchachos. Por lo que supo por Len y también por Matty, al parecer Jeanne y el chino de los ojos verdes se conocían muy bien.

**-Ajá... es bueno saber que alguien te apoya de manera incondicional.** – soltó ella con suma tranquilidad, provocando que Hao frunciera el ceño inconscientemente.

**-¿y tú sólo te uniste para apoyarlo a él?** – Preguntó él, modulando la voz lo más que pudo, para que la molestia creciente en su interior, no se viera reflejada en ésta.

**-Pues sí, si yo no lo hago... entonces quién.** – Declaró ella, sonriente.

Liserg era su hermano, ella debía apoyarlo, así como él siempre lo hizo con ella; a veces su hermanito podía pecar hasta de déspota, a los ojos de los demás, pero no a los de ella… él siempre la protegió, y ella debía agradecerle por lo menos con unas porras. Lo que no entendía ella, era la actitud de Hao… estaba como pensando en otra cosa, tal vez se había acordado de que su novia le estaba esperando, junto a sus otros amigos.

**-Claro... debes apoyar a tu novio.** – Aseveró el muchacho, provocando la, para él… inexplicable risa de Jeanne.

**-¿novio?... eres muy gracioso.** – Comentó la sonriente muchacha, cuando pudo controlar la risa. Hao parecía realmente anonadado.

**-Ah...** – El chico en cuya compañía se encontraba Jeanne, no pudo decir otra cosa, pues se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del claxon de un auto, que se había detenido justo frente a ellos.

**-Hey Princesa... tu hermano me pidió que te llevara a casa. ¿Vienes?...** – declaró Manta con voz firme, desde el auto, no sin dedicarle a Hao una mirada que parecía decirle claramente "no eres bienvenido".

**-Gracias Manta... Hasta mañana, Hao... ah, y felicitaciones por lo de Anna.** – dijo ella, con amabilidad, mientras que el viento agitaba su hermoso cabello plateado, cuando se disponía a abordar el auto deportivo rojo que le esperaba.

**-Jeanne...** – la llamó él, reteniendo su atención por un minuto más.

**-¿sí?** – respondió ella, al tiempo que se detenía con la mano en la manija de la portezuela del auto convertible, que manejaba su amigo rubio.

**-No hay ningún problema... digo, podemos ser amigos¿no?** – preguntó él, no muy seguro de la respuesta que la bella chica de ojos rojos, quien le miró extrañada.

**-Pensé que estaba claro... - ** exclamó con voz muy seria, haciendo que el muchacho que se esperaba lo peor, sintiera algo de pesadumbre.

**-ya somos amigos. Cuídate.** – terminó ella, al acercarse a Hao y depositar u dulce beso en una de sus mejillas.

En el auto Manta sonrió, Jeanne era una niña bastante dulce cuando quería, podía sorprender a cualquiera, incluido el novio de la tan aclamada reina de la escuela, Kyouyamma Anna… la chica de larga cabellera plateada se despidió del mayor de los Asakura con una sonrisa radiante y subió de inmediato al deportivo rojo sin perder más tiempo.

**-¿dónde anda Liserg?** – preguntó la "princesa", apenas hubo subido al coche.

**-En el gimnasio...** – respondió Manta al arrancar de nuevo y lanzarse a la calle, de una vez.

**-Hum... esa competencia que mantiene con Len, cada vez me gusta menos.** – comentó la muchacha, algo angustiada, por la actitud de su hermano, para entretenerse luego mirando el paisaje.

Hao Asakura quedó perplejo tras el último gesto de la chica, con la que hablaba momentos antes, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sin que siquiera él lo notara. Siguió el camino recorrido por el auto que manejaba el rubio, hasta que éste hubo desaparecido por completo y después echó a nadar hasta donde Yoh le esperaba, en compañía de sus amigos y de Anna.

**-¿de qué hablabas con la anaconda?** – se aseguró de preguntar Len Tao, en voz alta cuando hubo llegado hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

**-Ya déjalo tranquilo, Len. Hao... ¿me llevas a casa?, me dio flojera traer el auto.** – Cortó secamente cualquier intento de conversación, que quisiera iniciar el muchacho más popular de toda la escuela, al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo de Hao provocando la envidia en más de uno de los testigos de la escena.

**-Claro... vamos, Anna.** – le complació su "novio", sonriéndole, feliz de alejarse de Tao y sus amigos, sobre todo de las chicas que le lanzaban unas miradas muy serias de odio.

**-¿Y en qué se supone que me voy a ir yo?** – Preguntó entonces el otro castaño, quien era idéntico a él, poniendo cara de corderito a medio morir.

**-Toma un taxi... o dile a Horo que te lleve. Nos vemos en casa, hermanito.** – musitó Hao con sorna, despidiéndose con finalmente con un ademán de la mano de todos los presentes.

Hao se alejó quitándole el morral a Anna, para llevarlo él junto al suyo, a lo que la chica de ojos negros sonrió encantada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los chicos, y que les dejó con la boca abierta. La rubia no era del tipo de chica, a la que pudieras conquistar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, Anna desde siempre había sido muy independiente y no dejaba que nadie hiciera por ella, algo que ella bien podía hacer, simplemente no le gustaba que la gente pensara que necesitaba ayuda de alguna clase; y allí estaba, sonriendo fascinada ante el gesto del moreno pelilargo, definitivamente Hao la tenía justo donde quería.

**-De la que me salvaste.** – le susurró el chico en el oído, mientras se alejaban de sus amigos.

**-Para eso estamos las "novias".** – musitó ella, con picardía y complicidad en la voz, a lo que el moreno a su lado, no pudo evitar reír divertido.

**-Me encanta esta función. La de salvarme de los interrogatorios...** – le reconoció Hao, con voz normal, pero entre risas caminando hacia el parqueadero de la escuela que quedaba ahí a la vuelta, a éste se podía acceder también desde el interior de la escuela y estaban bajo techo y contaban con una seguridad tremenda.

**-Si te digo la verdad, no te has salvado del todo... ¿de qué hablabas con Jeanne?** – Le preguntó la rubia, mirándole con ansias. Hao casi se ahoga, con sus propias risas, al no esperarse esa pregunta precisamente de ella.

**-Ya decía yo... quería saber como estaba.** – Respondió rápidamente y sin vacilar, al llegar al parqueadero, donde había estacionado esa mañana su auto al venir a la escuela.

**-¿te gusta?** – volvió a arremeter Anna, con los ojitos luminosos, pues sabía que estaba llevando la conversación a un sendero que el muchacho junto a ella, no le gustaba caminar.

**-Pues...** – Hizo un esfuerzo por contestarle a su mejor amiga, pero paró en seco, al identificarse frente a los tipos de seguridad, quienes les pidieron los carnets de la Escuela de inmediato.

**-Te gusta.** – aseguró ella, luego que reiniciaran la marcha hacia el vehículo. Conocía bien a Hao, y podía saber cuando se encontraba apenado aun cuando nadie más lo notara.

**-Algo...** – aceptó él, deteniéndose a abrirle la puerta del copiloto, de la camioneta negra, con vidrios polarizados que utilizaba.

**-Era de esperarse... – **murmuró la chica rubia, con un brillo burlón en sus ojos, del cual él se percató enseguida, pero que prefirió ignorar aun cuando puso cara de pocos amigos.

Ella sonrió sardónicamente y abordó el vehículo, sin agregar ni una sola palabra más, aguardando que el muchacho castaño rodeara la camioneta para sentarse al volante, Hao subió al auto, tratando de aparentar indiferencia ante la sonrisa burlona de Anna y colocó ambos morrales en la parte trasera antes de encender la camioneta, solo para ser detenido por una mano de la bella chica sobre una de las que él tenía sobre el volante, cuando quiso arrancar.

**-Mira Hao, no es que necesites mi permiso, pero de todas formas te digo, que yo no tengo nada en contra de que te guste Jeanne. Es más... – **Anna pareció pensárselo un segundo antes de continuar.

**-No me cae tan mal la chica; debo admitir que ella y yo nunca podríamos llegar a ser las mejores amigas, pero... ante todo estás tú que sí eres mi amigo, así que no le hagas caso a lo que piensen los demás, debes obedecer a tus sentimientos.** – Le sugirió ella, sorprendiéndolo con su franqueza.

Hao Asakura se giró a mirarla, agradecido por su sinceridad y sonrió débilmente; Anna era una bendición para él, en este momento, y en muchos otros… ellos no tenían remedio, se entendían más que nadie, conocerla, fue lo mejor que le sucedió al llegar a Izumo, había ganado una verdadera amiga con quien compartir sus intimidades. Pensándolo objetivamente, algo de lógica tenía el hecho de que los emparejaran, si se la pasaban juntos y estaban más compenetrados que muchas parejas reales de novios.

**-No es fácil, Anna... Por un lado ella piensa que tú y yo, pues... ya sabes.- **alzó las cejas, haciendo un gesto de resignación, que la chica a su lado, encontró curioso en él.

**-Y por otro... está Liserg.** – acabó casi sin fuerzas, el joven, clavando los marrones ojos en los negros de ella.

**-No seas bobo, Haito. Le explicas a Jeanne "lo nuestro" y ya, además no creo que sea tan irracional... – **Comentó ella, haciendo las comillas con las manos y terminando la frase con la seguridad de siempre.

**-y por lo de Liserg ni te preocupes... es cierto que es algo sobre protector con su hermana, pero que clase de hombre serías si dejas que eso te detenga.** – agregó la muchacha, al ver que su último comentario, no le había subido a Hao el ánimo, en lo absoluto.

**-¿Hermana?** – repitió él, dubitativo.

**-Sí, hermana. No me digas que pensaste...- **dijo ella, terminando en un susurro que se apagó y dio paso a una risita burlona.

**-pero Hao¿qué te pasa? **– Le reprendió ella, a manera de broma, sin dejar de reírse por lo bajo.

**-Lo siento, me confundí, eso suele suceder.** – se defendió el otro, fijando su atención en comenzar a echar el auto a andar para salir a la calle, pues era la excusa perfecta para no mirar a Anna, quien se reía a sus anchas.

**-Sí, claro.** – dijo ella, en tono obvio de sarcasmo.

**-Eso me sonó a sarcasmo... sólo quiero conocerla un poco más, me parece alguien interesante.** – musitó él, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente, sin dejar a un lado el volante, con lo cual era muy hábil, por cierto.

**-Olvídate de conocerla, sal a matar. Tienes con qué.** – le soltó Anna, tan repentinamente, que el chico castaño, no pudo hacer otra cosa diferente a sonrojarse un poco.

**-Ahhhh... Gracias, creo.** – respondió él, dudando todavía de si ella hablaba en serio. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, que alguien como Anna, pudiera encontrar atractivo de alguna forma.

**-Ya quita esa cara. No te voy a violar... – **aseveró la rubia, mientras un atisbo de sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, al observar el asombro y la vergüenza que reflejaba el de Hao.

**-No aquí...** – Remató ella, en un susurro apenas audible, pero que él escuchó y se puso aun más colorado, mientras ella perdió la vista por la ventanilla, para evitar reírse desenfrenadamente de la cara de su mejor amigo, tras escuchar sus palabras.

**-No se me había pasado esa idea por la cabeza.** – atinó a decir él, rápidamente, pues el silencio podía ser más delator, de lo que pensaba, con alguien que le conocía tan bien como Anna Kyouyamma.

La camioneta negra dio vuelta en U, en una de las calles más lejanas del centro de Izumo, para luego hallarse justo con las grandes puertas automáticas, que protegían los jardines que rodeaban la casa de Anna. Hao frenó esperando a que éstas se abrieran, cuando tras abrir la ventanilla, la chica alcanzó el botón del intercomunicador y dio la orden de que los dejaran seguir.

**-Bueno¿quieres pasar a tomarte algo?** – le invitó ella, cuando uno de los sirvientes, le abrió la puerta del auto.

**-No quiero molestar...** – fue la respuesta de Hao, quien seguía callado, luego de las últimas palabras, en las que negó la posibilidad de haber contemplado la idea de hacer cosas no muy inocentes con Anna.

**-No molestas... además de paso, me explicas mate... ¿no?** – pidió ella, juntando las manos como quien eleva una plegaria al cielo. Él la miró, preguntándose mentalmente porque siempre terminaba cediendo a todo lo que ella le pedía.

**-¿por qué nunca puedo negarme?** – repuso él, tomando los morrales de la parte trasera del auto y saliendo de éste, guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

**-Porque me adoras...** – se encargó de recordarle ella, a lo que él no hizo más que asentir.

**-Te aprovechas de mi nobleza. **– agregó Hao, siguiéndola adentro, llevando consigo ambos morrales.

* * *

Ya eran algo más de las 2 PM. y ya casi todos los estudiantes de la escuela habían abandonado ésta, luego de intercambiar un rato de entretención sana junto a sus amigos, solo Yoh y Horo esperaban aun dentro del campero verde todo terreno, que el último maneja y que habían parqueado frente a la escuela. Horokeu le mostraba el último artículo de su colección, una tabla de Skate con colores sicodélicos alucinantes que rechinaba contra el brillante sol, el chico de Hokkaido practicaba el deporte de las rampas y estaba por demás decirlo, que era uno de los mejores competidores de la ciudad.

**-Hola Pilika...** – llamó Horo a una hermosa chica de cabellos azul celeste, quien finalmente hacía acto de presencia en la salida de la escuela.

**-Hola hermano, hola Yoh.** – saludó la chica al llegar junto al auto, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

**-¿cómo estás? **– le preguntó a su vez, el castaño, a manera de saludo.

**-Bien. Bueno, no tanto...** – se corrigió ella, luego de pensarlo un poco mejor.

-¿**Por...¿te hicieron algo?, dime quién fue...** – comenzó como siempre Horo, quien era muy sobre protector con su hermanita menor, lo cual, era de conocimiento de todos en la escuela, sobre todo de sus amigos.

**-cálmate hermano. No es eso... lo que pasa es que el profe de matemáticas, nos mando un montón de ejercicios, que de verdad no entiendo... estoy al borde de arrancarme los cabellos; apenas va la segunda semana y ya nos está volviendo locos...** – le tranquilizó Pilika, al explicarle de lo que se trataba.

Horokeu suspiró, mientras que Yoh y la chica intercambiaron una sonrisa que dejaba entrever su alivio mutuo, de que el chico peliazul volviera a respirar normalmente y no siguiera buscándole cinco patas al gato.

**-Bueno, así andan todos. Parece que quisieran descubrir a más genios, no les basta con la chica esa de las gafas.** – comentó frescamente, mientras bajaba para abrirle la puerta del auto a su hermana, quien se sentó en la parte trasera del campero, haciéndole compañía a la adorada tabla de skate de su hermano.

**-Su nombre es Kanna...** – dijo el muchacho castaño, colocándose un par de audífonos naranja en las orejas, tranquilamente.

**-así es Yoh, es Kanna y además, es brillante.** – afirmó con resolución, Pilika Usui, quien al contrario de las amigas de su hermano, se llevaba bien con las otras muchachas de grado once.

**-Sí que lo es.** – le concedió el castaño, mirando a la muchacha por el espejo interior del auto.

**-Que no te escuche Marion. Se vuelven unas fieras cuando comienzan a hablar sobre esas pobres chicas.** – musitó Horo, mientras echaba a andar el auto para dirigirse a su casa, luego de dejar a Yoh en la suya.

**-Tu novia también ¿cierto?, ya quisieran tener todas esas neuronas en funcionamiento. Yo no sé porque se ponen así, Jeanne y sus amigas son muy amables. **– le espetó de forma picaresca, Pilika, dejando claro que ella y Tamao no eran muy amigas que digamos.

**-Contigo será, Pili.** – contestó al comentario Yoh, quitándose nuevamente los audífonos y guardándolos en el morral también naranja.

**-Bueno, como sea. Tengo mucho trabajo, pero también un hermanito que me ayudará a hacerlo.** – dijo ella claramente emocionada, abrazando a su hermano por la espalda, para intentar convencerle de que le ayudara a solucionar sus problemas.

**-No, no, no, no. Conmigo no cuentes, soy malísimo para eso de los números. ¿por qué no se lo pides a Yoh?** – dijo Horo, ignorando los pucheros de su hermanita, quien sabía que si había alguien que podía ablandar a Horo, esa era ella.

**-¿A mí?** - se escandalizó el castaño de inmediato, sin saber a quien de los dos mirar, a Horo que tenía clavados los ojos en el camino y sonreía maliciosamente, o a Pilika que no había dejado de abrazar a su hermano pero que ahora miraba al castaño, como si la sola idea de pedirle un favor no le cupiera en la cabeza.

**-¿a él?** – repitió dubitativa, dejando de mirar a Yoh para mirar de nuevo a su hermano mayor, quien seguía concentrado en manejar.

**-Sí, no eres tan malo...** – comentó el chico de Hokkaido, mirando al castaño a su lado, que a su vez le veía como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

**-Pues no, pero...** – quiso chistar Yoh, sin poder conseguirlo, porque la hermanita menor de Horo intervino enseguida.

**-Pero él no es mi hermano, eso te toca a ti.** – le reclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que dejaba de abrazarlo, algo molesta debido al escape que había craneado su hermano mayor, pasándole el problema a su amigo.

**-Vamos, Pili... él te ayudara, encantado¿no es así, Yoh?** – le presiono Horo, por lo que el menor de los gemelos Asakura, tuvo que aceptar en el acto, mientras en el asiento trasero Pilika parecía no saber donde meterse de la vergüenza.

**-Ah..., sí, por supuesto.** – contestó Yoh, a la pregunta de Horo, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, desentendiéndose del tema de pronto.

**-Pero... Horo, me da pena.** – trató de hacerle entender la chica de cabellos azules a su hermano, mientras le sonreía apenada a un Yoh que ni la miraba.

**-Nada de penas, conoces a Yoh hace muchísimo. Es más, te dejo de paso en su casa, así aprovechas el tiempo, porque esta tarde tiene practica. ¿qué les parece?** – les preguntó Horo, pero solo por cortesía, puesto que al parecer él ya había decidido sobre el asunto.

**-Pues...** – comenzó a hablar el castaño, pero el otro no le dejó replicar absolutamente nada, cortándole enseguida.

**-Genial. No se diga más, yo le aviso a mamá. No te preocupes.** – siguió sin darle espacio a la chica para opinar.

**-Pero Horo...** – volvió a intentarlo en vano, Pilika.

**-Vamos, Pilika... tú eres la que necesita ayuda, no yo. Bien, aquí están, llegamos. Nos vemos en la tarde, te recojo en la práctica... ok, bye.** – declaró Horo Horo al llegar a casa del castaño, mientras salía del auto para ayudar a su hermana, le entregaba el morral con los libros y se despedía, dándole un suave beso en la frente, todo en tiempo record.

**-Chao.**– se despidió fugazmente Yoh, como si nada pasara.

**-Hasta la tarde.** – le alcanzó a gritar Pilika, cuando su hermano volvía a encender el auto verde, para emprender el camino a su casa, casi a la velocidad de la luz.

Yoh y Pilika miraron el auto alejarse sin decir una sola palabra más, hasta que éste desapareció, permanecieron callados, uno al lado del otro y daban la impresión de no entender lo que había ocurrido para terminar precisamente allí, los dos, solos… más sin embargo, como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días, de repente el chico castaño miró a la inocente criatura parada a su lado y una sonrisa pícara no tardó en formarse en sus labios.

**-Eres una niña mala...** – Le dijo en un tono de voz, algo seductor.

**-¿yooooo?, pero si soy todo un angelito.** – Ella correspondió a sus palabras, con una sonrisa igual, luego de interpretar el papel de la inocencia más pura, al juntar las palmas de sus manos, como si de verdad estuviera a punto de elevar una plegaria al cielo.

* * *

El silencio en el que estaba envuelta la casa de los Asakura, definitivamente era abrumador, así que Hao consultó el reloj para ver si había tardado realmente tanto en casa de Anna, explicándole los ejercicios de límites, para los que les tocó volver a ahondar en sus vagos recuerdos de trigonometría básica. Las matemáticas se le daban mejor a Yoh, pero él era tan flojo que casi nunca sacaba un libro para repasar nada, además la rubia prefería estudiar con él que con su hermano, por eso de los líos de amores no correspondidos; vio con sorpresa que todavía no eran las 4 PM y ya que su hermanito menor jamás llegaba a tiempo a una de sus practicas de básquet, aun debería de estar en casa.

Entonces¿por qué tanto silencio?

**-Yoh, ya llegué...** – le llamó en voz alta, el castaño.

**-Tu hermano.** – se sobresaltó Pilika, apartándose de el castaño de cabellos cortos, que momentos antes se hallaba sobre ella, besándole apasionadamente el cuello, mientras sus manos iban recorriendo palmo a palmo la piel desnuda de sus piernas.

**-Tranquila Pilika, después de todo, estamos estudiando matemáticas.** – recitó el moreno, volviendo a recostar a la chica suavemente en la cama, para luego besarla en la boca.

**-Más bien, anatomía.** – aclaró ella, tomándole por los hombros, para alejarlo un poco de su cuerpo y así tomar un poco de aire, ya que Yoh volvía a dejarla sin aliento.

**-Aquí arriba Hao.** – contestó Yoh, en un grito que escandalizo a la chica; solo él era capaz de actuar de esa forma, como si nada sucediera, estando a punto de ser descubiertos por su adorado hermano mayor.

**-Oye, estás demente...** – le reclamó ella, apenas pudo reaccionar.

Yoh se levantó de la gran cama y sonrió maliciosamente, mirándola de arriba abajo, de una forma tan lujuriosa que la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse, para luego acercarse a la puerta de la habitación, con intenciones de salir.

**-Entra al baño. Si no le contesto, sería peor. Voy a bajar...** – resumió tranquilamente, saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Pilika le miró salir, para luego obedecerle de forma mecánica; abajo Hao se cansaba de esperar a que su hermano apareciera, tras la breve respuesta a su llamado, por lo que decidido comenzó a subir las escaleras, encontrándose a mitad de estas con el distraído y sonriente Yoh, de siempre.

**-Hey, picarón... ¿qué hicieron Anna y tú, todo este tiempo?** – preguntó Yoh a su hermano, en un tono de broma, que dejaba entrever el verdadero sentido de sus palabras, por lo que Hao frunció el ceño.

**-Pues lo mismo, que tú y ella... **– respondió Hao, haciendo alusión a la situación que suponía estaba ocurriendo, entre su hermano y la persona que en ese preciso instante salía de su habitación, a quien desde allí solo podía reconocer como una chica.

**-¿de qué ha...?** – comenzaba a formular la pregunta el otro castaño, siguiendo la mirada de su gemelo, para encontrarse con la de Pilika, quien volvía a ser la niña buena de siempre y se acercaba a ellos, bajando por las escalera.

**-Hola Hao...** – Saludó con una tímida sonrisa, la hermanita menor del ainu, cuando llegó a un escalón superior, a el que ellos ocupaban.

**-Hola.** – contestó el muchacho, con algo de apatía.

**-Ya recogí las cosas, Yoh... ¿vamos a la práctica?** – convidó ella al otro, en un tono que no podría levantar sospecha alguna.

**-Sí, en un segundo voy... **– le comunicó éste, a manera de respuesta, pasando la mirada de Pilika a su hermano.

**-Nos vemos, Hao.** - se despidió ella amablemente, bajando por el medio de los dos hermanos y siguiendo derecho su camino a la puerta principal de la casa.

**-Adiós, Pili.** – correspondió Hao, al gesto de la muchacha con una breve sonrisa que murió en sus labios, apenas le vio desaparecer por el pasillo que llevaba al vestíbulo.

**-¿la hermanita de Horo¿sabes qué te hará si se entera?** – le preguntó a su hermano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una ceja levantada en clara señal de desaprobación.

**-Dios, Hao... es una niña... no me fijaría en una chiquilla, que no se sabe ni limpiar bien los mocos. **– rechazó fervientemente Yoh, la "loca" idea de su hermano, de que él tenía algo que ver con Pilika, como si fuera lo más descabellado que había oído en su vida, antes de comenzar a bajar por los escalones.

**-Yo te creo Yoh, pero, por si las moscas, ten cuidado... sólo por si acaso.** – comentó Hao, en un tono lleno de sarcasmo, siguiendo a su hermano, hacia la salida.

**-Por favor¿cuántas veces tendré que recordarte que a mi me gustan las mujeres, no las bebitas?, no soy un asalta cunas...** – le expuso Yoh, cara a cara a su hermano, tratando de tranquilizarlo, Hao lo miró para nada tranquilo, dándole a entender que no ganaba nada al tratar de engañarlo a él.

**-Más te vale... pero si es así¿qué tanto hacían a puerta cerrada?** – preguntó el mayor de los gemelos, en un tono gélido y algo oscuro.

**-Le explicaba matemáticas. **– resolvió tranquilamente el otro, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón que usaba aquel día.

**-Ah... claro, matemáticas. En esas andábamos, Anna y yo también. Estudiábamos matemáticas.** – recalcó la ultima palabra adrede, Hao, algo le decía que se hermano mentía y él le conocía muy bien, como para dejarse engañar por sus palabras.

**-Deja el sarcasmo, hermano. Y no pienses más tonterías... sería incapaz de fijarme en la hermanita de uno de mis mejores amigos, además ella no es mi tipo.** – terminó el moreno de cabellos cortos, al analizar el semblante intranquilo de su hermano mayor.

**-Está bien, entendí. Ya vete.** – acabó aceptando las palabras de su hermanito, el otro moreno, finalmente si Yoh tenía o no amoríos con la hermanita del chico de cabello azul, ese era su problema; su hermano era un Don Juan, por lo que de una cosa si podía estar seguro, si Pilika estaba con él, era porque quería… nadie le estaba obligando.

**-¿no quieres que le lleve algún mensajito a "cierta personita"?** – se ofreció su hermano al llegar a la puerta, con una sonrisa maliciosa formada en sus labios.

Hao sonrió, así que se había dado cuenta. Al parecer su hermano menor, no era tan distraído como simulaba ser. Ahora más que nunca tenía la plena seguridad, que éste mantenía una relación secreta con la hermana del Usui.

**-No, gracias. Además "cierta personita", no va a estar en la práctica de hoy.** – respondió el moreno de la misma forma y con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermano, causándole de paso a Yoh un leve ataque de risa.

**-Ok... bye.** – se despidió, saliendo y cerrando tras si, luego de controlar la risa, que le causó el comprobar que su hermanito mayor, no era tan santo como aparentaba.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**:

Bueno, gracias por leer esta historia, sé que hay personas a las que todavía les interesan esta y mis demás historias, y algunas, como por ejemplo mi amiga Verónica, a quien solo le falta amenazarme de muerte, incluso las tiene como sus favoritas… a todas estas almas caritativas, no me queda más que agradecerles, y pues, esperar de todo corazón que les sigan gustando.

Un beso de mi parte y pues a contestar sus valiosos reviews:

**Lollipop Madness**: si, pues mucho tiempo… pero aquí está la nueva actualización¿cierto que si quedó genial?, me encantan las parejas raras. Jejeje… pero como siempre, todo depende de la trama.

**Yuki-inuzuka1**: Darla está muy agradecida con Yuki, por su valioso comentario y quiere decirle que habrá HaoxAnna, aun cuando tendrá que esperar un poquito, porque la trama lo requiere y mis otras parejas extrañas también, jejeje… muchas gracias por todo.

**MariadeAsakura**: pues esto fue lo más pronto que pude actualizar, y en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre la relación de Hao y Anna, pues ya verás… de casualidad has escuchado la canción "perfecta" de Miranda, si lo has hecho puedes darte una idea de lo que va a pasar en este fic. Gracias, espero que te guste.

**Kimiyu**: Gracias…. Es muy lindo de tu parte decirme eso, "El amor se refleja en los ojos" también fue muy especial para mi, comenzando porque es el primer fanfic largo que he terminado y luego porque no es un Universo Alterno, eso quiere decir que no es mi fuerte y aun así, creo que me salió muy bien. Jejeje, pero que "modesta" soy, de verdad me alegra que te gustara, aquí está la continuación de éste y otra vez muchísimas gracias por lo que escribiste para mí.

Gracias a todo el que lee este fic y mil bendiciones,

Sayonara.

_**Darla Asakura**_


	10. La pelirroja en las gradas

**SECRETO A VOCES SECRETO A VOCES**

**By Darla Asakura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**LA PELIRROJA EN LAS GRADAS**

Una presencia bastante irregular captó la atención de la mayoría de los presentes, en aquella cancha deportiva. Las hermosas porristas eran las más sorprendidas, sin lugar a dudas; más que nada porque era totalmente fuera de lo común ver aparecerse por allí, a esa chica en especial. Matty Mc Clark entró sin dirigir la vista a ningún sitio en especifico, ella siempre caminaba como si los demás no existieran, sus compañeros de clase, así como cada uno de los alumnos de esa escuela, sabían que a esa muchacha no le importaba un ápice lo que pudieran pensar o decir de ella; la pelirroja en cuestión jamás tuvo intenciones verdaderas de socializar con nadie, era arrogante, orgullosa, altiva y hasta un poco agresiva, en pocas palabras Matty sabía darse a respetar y lo hacía muy bien, cosa que en secreto atraía a muchos, pero que también le hacían ser, incluso más inalcanzable que la mismísima Anna Kyouyamma.

**-¿Qué hace ella aquí? **- lanzó la pelirosa aquella pregunta al aire, para ver si alguien podía responderla.

**-¿Quién?** – preguntó a su vez Marion, quien se giró a mirar a su amiga, para ver si podía darle más pistas sobre la persona, de la que hablaba.

**-Ella.** – señaló Tamao, con uno de los pompones rojos que sostenía.

Tanto Anna como Mary, así como el resto del equipo de animadoras, quienes vestían los cortos uniformes de porristas, con los colores de la escuela, es decir rojo y negro, a juego con los de los jugadores, que corrían por toda la cancha, miraron hacia el lugar que señalaba la chica de ojos soñadores rosas, los cuales ahora refulgían llenos de desprecio.

**-Ni idea.** – musitó quedamente Anna, al ver como la susodicha chica vestida enteramente de negro, subía a las gradas para sentarse al lado de la hermana menor de Horokeu, quien esperaba que éste llegara a recogerla para llevarla a su casa.

**-Hola Matty.** – le saludó la muchacha de cabellos azules, los cuales lucía recogidos en una coleta alta aquella tarde, apenas vio que la pelirroja se sentaba a su lado.

**-Hola pequeña.** – correspondió el saludo Matty, con una media sonrisa, para luego volver la vista al frente, justo al lugar donde los chicos hacían unas cuantas corridas para mantenerse en buenas condiciones físicas y tener más resistencia.

**-Mi nombre es...** – comenzó Pilika a presentarse, asumiendo que la palabra "pequeña" utilizada por la muchacha sentada a su izquierda, era debido a que no recordaba su nombre.

**-Pilika, lo sé. Entonces... ¿cómo estás?** – le cortó de inmediato la pelirroja, mirando a la chica de reojo. La hermanita de Horo era una buena chica y ella lo sabía, también sabía que su hermano le protegía y cuidaba mucho, y tenía buenas razones para hacerlo, las personas solían aprovecharse de la gente como Pilika.

**-Un poquito aburrida, aunque ver a chicos guapos, corriendo de aquí para allá, no es tan malo. **– respondió la Usui, haciendo que la otra mirara hacia la cancha y pudiera comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que ella había querido decirle.

**-Comprendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir. **– terció la pelirroja clavando los ojos en los bien trabajados cuerpos de los jugadores de Basket y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Tanto Anna como las demás porristas no perdían detalle de lo que ocurría en las gradas, la intromisión de Matty era algo raro en demasía y es que, nadie pensaba que existiera un motivo para que la chica en cuestión asomara la cara por aquel lugar, bueno casi nadie… Liserg Diethel observaba la escena y los atónitos rostros de los presentes, sin poder esconder una sonrisita sardónica, pero decidió mantenerse al margen de los cuchicheos de todo el mundo y concentrarse en la práctica hasta que esta finalizara.

Marion se encogió de hombros, dejando de mirar como la pelirroja y Pilika hablaban confianzudamente, allá, en lo alto de las gradas y dirigió su verde mirada hacia la pelirosa, que había detenido todo tipo de movimiento ante la llegada de su "rival".

**-Bueno... me atrevería a decir que está conquistando a tu cuñadita.** – declaró con sorna, acomodando un poco su largo cabello rubio, y esperando la explosión que sabía de sobra, vendría de parte de Tamao.

**-¿Qué?, ¿también es lesbiana?** – Casi gritó la muchacha de cabellos rosas, y los ojos de Mary brillaron con malicia.

**-No, Tamao... creo que Mary quiso decir que, al parecer se llevan bien.** – Anna repuso, viéndose obligada a intervenir por la errada y extraña suposición, a la que luego de las palabras que dijera la otra rubia, había llegado su mejor amiga.

El comentario que hiciera Anna fue recibido por la pelirosa, de peor forma que el que había hecho Marion. Tamao parecía molesta y confundida, pues no le cabía en la cabeza que su "cuñadita" estuviera dispuesta a mantener una amistad con aquella odiosa pelirroja y que a ella, la tratara como suprema frialdad.

**-Pero... Pilika, no debe... esto es inaudito, mírala... a mí no me habla de forma tan familiar.** – declaró la hermosa pelirosa alternando la mirada entre las gradas y sus amigas, le enervaba sobremanera la situación, no era justo que Matty estuviese allí, empañándole la felicidad al poner en riesgo su relación con Horo… era imposible que el muchacho se fijara en ella, pero de todas formas era muy molesto que siempre esa chica encontrara la manera de rondarle como mosca a un pastel, y ahora esto… sabía que si Pilika se aliaba con ella, Matty dejaría de ser una simple molestia, para convertirse en un peligro.

**-Olvídalo, Tam... ven, sigamos con la práctica.** – trató de tranquilizarla en vano Anna, al ver como la mirada de Tamao se hacía más fría, lo cual realmente era anormal. La tomó por el brazo, llevándola hacia donde las otras chicas comenzaban una vez más su rutina de ese día.

* * *

Un nuevo pase de Yoh a Len, terminó como casi siempre en una nueva anotación por parte del capitán del equipo de Baloncesto de la "New Generation"; aquella combinación era genial, se entendían muy bien, por supuesto nunca mejor que cuando era Liserg quien asistía a Tao en la lejana época en que esos dos, eran los súper mejores amigos y el dúo dorado de los "Wild Cats".

**-Oye Len, mira quién está en las gradas...** – Le comentó el menor de los Asakura a su capitán, cuando este se acercó a felicitarlo por el éxitoso manejo de la pelota, tras la anotación.

**-¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?** – Le preguntó el chico de los ojos gateados al moreno, al mirar hacia el lugar indicado por éste y encontrarse con la gélida mirada de Matty, quien había sido espectadora de la última jugada.

**-Si Horo estuviera aquí, ¿preguntarías lo mismo?** – expuso el castaño de cabellos cortos con tranquilidad, pero sin dejar de lado la picardía y la burla que contenía esa frase, mirando fijamente hacia las gradas pero no precisamente a la chica de negro.

Len lo miró, con un brillo intenso en el mágico verde ambarino de sus ojos y su amigo captó de inmediato, la indirecta y silenciosa advertencia que estos le mostraban, pero no por eso borró su sonrisa.

**-Conserva las esperanzas, quizá si vino a verte.** – musitó suavemente antes de echar a correr, para tratar de interceptar un pase de Chocolove a Liserg.

Len Tao lo observó alejarse corriendo, antes de volver a mirar hacia las gradas por última vez, para retomar su posición en el juego, con el que darían por terminada la práctica de esa tarde.

* * *

-**Son buenas, ¿no?** – exclamó la peliazul, en un intento de trabar conversación con su silenciosa compañera, quien no había perdido detalle de la nueva rutina de las porristas de los "Wild Cats".

Matty la miró de reojo por un instante, antes de contestar. En su interior estaba agradecida con Pilika por traerla de nuevo a su realidad, porque unos minutos atrás al observar el juego y a todas esas lindas chicas vestidas de porristas, se había permitido abandonar Japón, esa escuela y las miradas de desprecio de todos sus estudiantes y regresar a su pasado, había vuelto a verse a ella misma con un par de pompones en las manos, mientras dirigía su propio equipo de animadoras para darle apoyo al equipo de su escuela, donde su novio era nada más y nada menos que el capitán, aquel chico que le dedicaba todas y cada una de las anotaciones que realizaba… el mismo chico al que por una fracción de segundo Len Tao, le hizo evocar al clavar en ella su verde mirada tras anotar.

**-Por lo menos caen de pie.** – murmuró ella, en un tono algo seco.

**-Como los gatos.** – complementó Pilika, provocando la risa en Matilda.

**-Je je, sí.** – concordó ésta dejando de mirar a los jugadores y a las porristas, para observar a la peliazul, quien también reía.

**-Mc Clark!** –un grito sobresaltó a las dos muchachas que reían en las gradas, la voz masculina solo denotaba seguridad, pero ningún rastro de sorpresa. Matty dejó de reír al reconocer la voz y se dirigió a Pilika.

**-Te dejo, esa es mi señal...** – le comunicó la muchacha levantándose.

**-¿Sales con Liserg?** – tal fue el asombro que Pilika imprimió a aquella pregunta, que la pelirroja no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

**-¿Te digo un secreto...?** – dijo la rebelde ex porrista, acompañando sus palabras de un gesto lleno de complicidad.

**-Sí quieres.** – contestó la otra brevemente, pero sumamente interesada en las palabras de la pelirroja.

**-No estoy tan loca, como parezco. Aunque... **– exclamó ella, esbozando una sonrisita pícara, para dirigir su mirada al apuesto muchacho de ojos y cabellos color verde esmeralda, que llevaba el torso descubierto y la camiseta empapada de sudor sobre un hombro, al tiempo que caminaba hacia las gradas.

**-Debo admitir que a cualquiera se le antojaría al verlo así, sin camiseta y todo transpirado. ¡Que machote!** – terminó de hablar luego de analizar objetivamente el aspecto de aquel muchacho.

**-Estoy de acuerdo... y por cierto, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.** – afirmó la otra muchacha, luego de dirigirle ella también una rápida y evaluadora ojeada al inglés. Matty solo se limitó a sonreír, para luego bajar los escalones.

* * *

El chico alto y de ojos verdes esperaba a que la pelirroja descendiera, pues ella como siempre se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quería, aun así Liserg se prometió que no lograría nada, pues esta vez se había propuesto mantenerse calmado ante cualquier provocación de la chica en cuestión. De por sí, Matty Mc Clark siempre le había parecido un enigma con un grado elevado de complejidad y sabía que él no era el más indicado para resolverlo.

**-Bueno, aquí estoy Lis... ¿qué es lo que quieres?** – espetó ella, dejando ver el desgano que le provocaba aquella situación. De hecho el único motivo que tenía para estar allí, era la curiosidad.

**-¿Que te cuesta saludar?** – preguntó secamente el otro, al ver el fastidio que dejaba ver las maneras de Matilda.

**-Mucho. ¿Me vas a contar o qué?** – sentenció la chica, cruzándose de brazos sin mirarlo, y notando como todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella por primera vez.

**-Claro que sí. Pero primero, voy a las duchas... espérame.** – ordenó Liserg, con voz que ella hallo demasiado autoritaria.

**-No tengo tiempo.** – dijo la muchacha y se dio vuelta de inmediato, con la clara intención de irse de aquel lugar.

**-Vamos, Matty...** – casi rogó el chico de los ojos verde esmeraldas, haciendo que a ella se le dibujara una sonrisita en el rostro, al percibir el tono de suplica en la voz del orgulloso inglés.

**-Diez minutos.** – declaró sin más Matty, sin olvidarse de borrar todo atisbo de sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar al hermano de Jeanne.

**-Es todo lo que necesito.** – Afirmó él con sorna.

**-Bien.** – asintió ella, para ver a Liserg alejarse luego en dirección a los vestidores.

* * *

El moreno y apuesto muchacho, miró hacia el lugar donde un Liserg se despedía enfáticamente de aquella muchacha antes de echar a andar. Con un brillo burlón en los castaños ojos, volteó a ver a quien fuese, uno de sus mejores amigos y le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda a manera de consuelo, los que pusieron alerta al chino de ojos maravillosamente verdes.

**-Bueno Len, ya puedes perderlas.** – sugirió Yoh, en un tono de voz que era una mezcla de burla y pena.

**-¿Perder qué?** – Expresó su confusión el chico de cabellos negros azulados, que le acompañaba en esos momentos.

**-Las esperanzas que te dije que conservaras... la cosa es con Liserg.** – musitó Yoh con voz queda, aguardando con ansías la respuesta que su amigo le daría.

**-¿Liserg?** – Len exclamó algo perplejo, Yoh debía estar bromeando, dudaba mucho que una chica como Matty pudiera fijarse en su rival antes que en él.

**-¿Será su próximo candidato?** – la pregunta de Yoh lo tomó aun más por sorpresa, pues un minuto antes él estaba considerando aquella posibilidad, sin embargo Len sonrió con ironía, al mirar a los ojos a su amigo castaño.

**-Con ella, nunca se sabe.** – susurró al reiniciar su camino a las duchas, luego de encogerse de hombros tranquilamente.

* * *

Después de que Liserg se dirigiera hacia las duchas, para aprovechar los diez minutos que ella tan amablemente le había obsequiado, Matty se dirigió nuevamente hacia las gradas, guardándose las manos celosamente en los bolsillos del pantalón negro que usaba aquel día y el cual le arrastraba, pues era extremadamente largo.

**-¿Qué sucedió?** – le preguntó la hermanita de Horokeu, de una forma bastante casual.

**-Lo de siempre... los hombres sólo te saben hacer esperar.** – espetó crudamente y sin tapujos la pelirroja, quien en ese preciso momento comenzaba una lucha con su largo cabello.

**-Sí, es cierto.** – concordó la muchacha de cabello azul, fijando sus ojos celestes en el pequeño tatuaje que Matty tenía en la base del cuello y que quedó al descubierto, cuando la muchacha decidió echar su cabeza hacia delante, para recoger su cabello en una coleta alta.

**-¿Te han dejado esperando?** – preguntó la chica de negro, mirándola de reojo al terminar de recoger su cabello, puesto que el comentario de Pilika le dejó algo intrigada.

**-Ahora mismo, lo estoy haciendo.** – Recitó ésta, esbozando una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa, que no encajaba en lo absoluto con su perfil del perfecto angelito.

**-No me digas... ¿algún noviecito escondido?** – se interesó más Matty, en la situación que Pilika le describía.

**-Pues, verás...** – comenzó la muchacha en voz baja, que denotaba cierta complicidad entre ella y la pelirroja, pero no pudo continuar pues la voz melodiosa de Tamao Tammamura se lo impidió.

**-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, tóxica.** – Gruñó la bella chica de cabellos rosas, a lo que ambas ocupantes de las gradas giraron las cabezas para observarla llegar.

**-Y yo creo que no estaba hablando contigo.** – Le restregó de inmediato la pelirroja a la que la recién llegada se había dirigido anteriormente, con voz realmente ácida.

**-No tienes porque responderle, Pili.** – se concentró Tamao, en la hermana de su novio, ignorando lo mejor que pudo el comentario de su compañera de gradas.

**-Pero quiero, Tamao. Porque no te vas a atender tus porras.** – le invitó "amablemente" la chica de cabellos y ojos celestes.

**-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.** – aceptó Matty, cruzándose de brazos y riendo por lo bajo debido al comentario que hiciera Pilika.

**-Eres una estúpida, Mc Clark, no te vas a salir con la tuya.** – Gritó la muchacha vestida de porrista, al no soportar más la actitud de la pelirroja, quien se mantenía en la misma posición y con la misma sonrisita irónica dibujada en los labios.

Anna fue la primera persona en darse cuenta de que algo sucedía, al escuchar las palabras que gritara anteriormente su amiga y también fue la primera en reaccionar. Se dirigían hacia los vestidores y ella no supo en que momento Tamao se separó del grupo y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde Pilika y Matty conversaban tranquilamente… por lo que, ahora a Anna solo le quedaba intervenir, pues la extraña personalidad de la pelirroja no le permitía a nadie saber como reaccionaría, aquella chica era impredecible.

**-Y según tú, ¿cuál es la mía, niña rosa?** – le retó a responder Matty, mirándola fijamente y sin parpadear.

**-No vas a poner a Pilika en mi contra.** – soltó aceleradamente Tamao, en el momento justo en el que Anna llegaba a su lado.

**-Ah... eso es lo que crees que vine a hacer.** – Matty se llevó las manos a la cara, antes de contestar y se rió luego mofándose de la pelirosa.

**-Por supuesto que sí.** – Recalcó Tamao, al tiempo que le fulminaba con la mirada, lo que le hizo más gracias a la aludida.

**-Deja de hablar incoherencias, Tamao. Ella no quiere eso, además no necesitas que nadie me ponga en tu contra, de eso te encargas tú solita. **– se encargó de hacerle saber Pilika, sin nada de tacto, a lo que Matty sonrió aun más y Tamao la miró como si no la conociera. Anna por su parte prefirió callar, ella sabía perfectamente de la aversión que la Usui sentía por la actual novia de su hermano mayor… aquello no era nada nuevo, ni siquiera para Tamao, así que no lograba entender porque dejaba que le afectara tanto.

**-Pilika... no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo.** – repetía inconstantemente la bella pelirosa, con los soñadores ojos clavados en su "cuñadita".

**-Creo que ya dijiste eso.** – señaló Matty con un aire de inocencia, que ni ella misma se creía.

**-Mc Clark, por favor... no hagas las cosas más difíciles.** – le pidió la rubia de orbes oscuras con celeridad, tomando de un brazo a su mejor amiga, quien todavía no reaccionaba.

**-No recuerdo haberte hablado a ti, Anna.** – inquirió con voz seca y helada la chica de negro, y Anna supo que de ella podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

**-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Anna?** – se escuchó una voz femenina, justo a espaldas de la pelirosa y la rubia.

**-Ya llegó la que faltaba. **– rezó Matty con los dientes apretados, poniendo cara de total fastidio.

Anna suspiró, Matty tenía razón. La llegada de Marion en vez de aliviarla, le preocupaba, ya que ella sabía que su amiga gozaba restregándoles a los demás su supuesta superioridad y en este casi su intervención solo auguraba más problemas.

**-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, este no es tu lugar lunática.** – afirmó la rubia de ojos verdes, luego de llegar al lugar.

Pilika suspiró fastidiada y posó su mirada al techo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas hallarse en otro lugar, para no oír las sandeces que las amiguitas de Anna decían a cada tanto.

**-¿Según quien?** – le interrogó Matty, con supremo desafío reflejado en sus ojos.

**-Según yo...** – no dudó en asegurarle Mary, mirándola fijamente como si quisiera desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra.

**-Marion por favor...** – trató de apaciguar los ánimos de su amiga rubia, ya que la pelirosa había caído en un mutismo sorprendente.

**-Mejor llévatelas, Anna.** – sugirió la pelirroja a la rubia de ojos negros, optando por dejar pasar el comentario de Marion y dejándose caer pesadamente en el sitio que anteriormente ocupara.

**-¿Eso es una amenaza?... no te tengo miedo, sabes...** – reaccionó finalmente Tamao, de una forma bastante inesperada.

**-Y otra cosa si te digo, has lo que quieras con Pilika, pero... no te le acerques de nuevo a mi novio. Él es MIO...** – expuso con resolución, la pelirosa.

**-Si tienes tanta seguridad de eso, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa?**– le preguntó astutamente la pelirroja, sin levantar la voz para nada a o que la chica a su lado sonrió.

**-¿Qué podría preocuparme, ilusa?** – recitó Tamao, de forma acelerada y visiblemente fuera de control.

**-Que mi hermano se canse de ti, y se fije en alguien con neuronas, para variar.** – Pilika respondió sin miramientos, volviéndose de repente el centro de atención.

**-Esta chica cada vez, me cae mejor.** – declaró alegremente Matty, como respuesta al comentario que hiciera Pilika.

**-Mejor no ayudes, Pilika.** – le pidió Anna, a la chica de cabello azul sin atreverse a soltar a Tamao quien estaba al borde de la histeria.

**-Es la única verdad, Anna... mi hermano no pudo conseguir nada mejor, después de ti. Así que tuvo que conformarse, con "eso".** – dijo Pilika con voz firme, poniéndose de pie para señalar a Tamao de forma tan despectiva, que la chica de cabellos rosas no pudo retener más el llanto.

**-Eso no es cierto.** – la voz de Horokeu Usui, se hizo escuchar resonando con fuerza en el casi desierto polideportivo, se notaba claramente que había escuchado el comentario de su hermanita, debido a la furia con la que espetó aquellas palabras.

**-Horo Horo...** – gimió Tamao enseguida, corriendo a escudarse entre sus brazos como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

**-Mi amor... no llores, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. Para nadie más...** – le susurró dulcemente el chico a su novia, mientras la abrazaba y parecía no importarle nada más que protegerla.

**-Pero, tu hermana...** – dijo aun entre sollozos Tamao, empapándole la camiseta negra que Horokeu llevaba puesta con sus lágrimas.

**-Pilika es una niña malcriada y tonta, que no sabe de lo que habla. **- terció Horo, al mismo tiempo que desafiaba a su hermanita a que le contradijera, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente como siempre ocurría cuando estaba a punto de perder los estribos y vaya que en esta ocasión lo estaba.

**-Sí, por supuesto y tu novia es una lumbrera.** – contrario a lo que todos estaban esperando, no fue Pilika la que contestó al comentario que hizo su hermano sino Matty.

**-Tú no te metas.** – sentenció Horo, alzando la vista para clavar en la silueta de la pelirroja sus oscuros ojos.

**-He visto cosas en la vida, pero como esto, Jamás.** – la chica sonrió de forma irónica, para luego apoyar su rostro en una de sus manos; gesto que demostraba lo tranquila que se mantenía, a pesar de lo pesada que era aquella situación y del agresivo tono del Usui.

**-Ahora la vas a tomar con Matty, si ni siquiera sabes que ocurrió.** – declaró Pilika, quien salió en defensa de la pelirroja.

**-No lo sé y realmente no me interesa. Vas a tener que entender una cosa, Tamao es mi novia y la amo... y no voy a permitir que ni tú, ni "Matty"... **– Horo se detuvo un instante para hacer el suficiente énfasis en el nombre de la otra chica, quien lo miraba sin disimular ni un poco su inmensa diversión, ante la intervención del muchacho originario de Hokkaido.

**-Ni nadie, la ofenda o la haga sentir mal, si yo estoy presente. ¿me escuchas?**– terminó de decir, con voz sumamente grave que llevaba una nota de advertencia bastante notable.

Los demás testigos de la discusión optaron prudentemente por el silencio, por lo que la tensión era casi insoportable. Tamao seguía abrazada a su novio, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, pero su llanto había cesado y tanto Marion como Anna alternaban miradas entre la pareja y las chicas que ocupaban las gradas.

**-Fuerte y claro, mi capitán... allá tú.** – le soltó Pilika a su hermano, con mucha rudeza y acto seguido bajó los escalones con paso rápido pero decidido, pasando de largo a su lado y sin dignarse a mirar a ninguno de los presentes ni una sola vez más, dejándoles ver lo enfadada que se encontraba.

El nuevo silencio que se formó tras la partida de Pilika no duró demasiado, Matty se encargó de romperlo casi de inmediato, levantándose de golpe y llamando la atención de todos en aquel recinto.

**-Fabuloso, me encantó todo, estuvo estupendo... **– habló la muchacha a viva voz, al tiempo que aplaudía con fervor y una falsa admiración se dejaba ver en su agraciado rostro.

**-Y ni que decir de la puesta en escena, simplemente fascinante. Pero no tenían que molestarse sólo por mí, tan considerados... **– recitó ella con voz modulada, bajando lentamente los escalones sin quitarles la vista de encima a los demás, quienes parecían un poco perturbados.

**-Ah, Tamao, déjame decirte que si sigues así, te prometo que hay un Oscar esperándote en la academia, como mejor actriz de drama. Hollywood te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.** – acabó la pelirroja, justo cuando llegaba al frente de la pareja, extendiendo sus brazos al máximo pero sin dejar de lado aquella sonrisita sarcástica, que era lo único que desmentía sus palabras, para luego continuar su camino a la salida.

**-Otra cosa... **– dijo cuando ya se hallaba algo alejada del grupo, volviendo a convertirse en el centro total de su atención.

**-Si prometen volver a divertirme tanto, les juro que volveré a honrarlos nuevamente con mi presencia. Bye bye. – **terminó adoptando de repente una pose digna de un princesa que se despide de su pueblo, utilizando brevemente su mano, antes de cambiar el rumbo hacia los vestidores.

**-Ahora sí, la mato.** – casi gritó la rubia de centelleantes ojos verdes, para intentar salir tras ella, lo que Anna no permitió al rodearla fuertemente por la cintura con los dos brazos.

**-Mary, no. No vale la pena.** – Declaró fríamente la rubia, con toda la autoridad de un líder a quien se debe obedecer sin chistar, mientras la soltaba.

* * *

Matty entró al vestidor de hombres sin titubear, los primeros muchachos a los que encontró en su camino, no pudieron siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna y se limitaron a mirarla con extrañeza y a seguirla con la vista hasta que ella se dirigió a las duchas, lugar donde se encontraban la mayoría de los jugadores.

**-Permiso.** – dijo sin más, abriéndose camino cuando llegó hasta donde unos cinco chicos estaban cambiándose a la mitad del pasillo que llevaba a las regaderas.

**-Oye...** – gritó Yoh al verla, quitándole la toalla a uno de sus compañeros para usarla él, escondiéndose rápidamente y lo más que pudo tras la corta pieza de tela, al tiempo que dejaba al muchacho totalmente al descubierto.

**-Ay, por favor.** – siseó la pelirroja, rodando los ojos con desdén.

**-Tapen lo que no quieren que se vea.** – les recomendó la chica, mientras seguía firmemente hacia donde imaginaba que se hallaba la persona a la que buscaba.

**-Mc Clark, ¿qué crees que haces?** – preguntó en un tono algo tosco, Chocolove.

**-Me aburría...** – murmuró ella, deteniéndose a mirarlo.

**-Y viniste a entretenerte, saciando tus bajos instintos.** – escuchó decir a alguien tras ella, por lo que se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con él.

**-Mi querido emperador, siento decirte que he visto cosas mejores... apartando tus ojos verdes, no eres nada del otro mundo.** – se encargó de hacerle ver, posando sus ojos primero en el torso descubierto de quien fuera el capitán del equipo de Basket, así como también el chico más popular de toda la escuela, para luego hacer un gesto despectivo con ellos.

**-Te vas a arrepentir de esas palabras, Mc Clark...** – dijo él, en tono amenazante.

**-¿Me gustaría saber como?** – le interrogó ella, con sumo interés.

**-Vas a estar a mis pies.** – declaró el otro con total arrogancia.

**-Seguro, y la luna es de queso, Tamao tiene cerebro y los Tao no son la escoria de la sociedad. Creo que entiendes mi punto...** – comentó ella, de forma muy casual.

**-La única verdad es que este es el vestidor de hombres, pero supongo que debes estar algo "confundida".** – aseveró el chino de ojos verdes, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente y con lentitud.

**-Basta, Tao.** – la firme voz de Liserg, se hizo escuchar por todo el recinto.

**-Miren... si ya llegó Liserg, "el defensor"...** – rezó Len con burla, para luego dirigirse a donde un Yoh con una toalla fuertemente enrollada a la cintura, le esperaba, no sin antes regalarle a la pelirroja una última y penetrante mirada llena de señales que advertían sobre el posible peligro que corría. Len Tao era de armas tomar.

**-Creí haberte dicho, que me esperaras afuera.** – recalcó el hermoso joven de ojos y cabello verde esmeralda, caminando hacia la salida junto a la chica, a quien asía del brazo.

**-Deberías dar gracias, que todavía estoy aquí. ¿de qué querías hablarme?** – gruñó la muchacha, soltándose tan rápido como pudo.

**-De Jeanne.** – soltó él, llegando hasta su casillero para tomar un morral pequeño color negro y volver a cerrarlo.

Matty no abrió la boca, hasta mucho después que salieran juntos de aquel lugar, luego de que el chico en cuestión se colocara una sudadera gris, por encima de la delgada franela blanca que usaba.

**-¿Qué pasa con Jeanne? **– preguntó sin preámbulos el inglés, deteniendo el paso d pronto, haciendo que la chica lo imitara.

**-No sé a qué te refieres...** – exclamó Matty.

**-Mira... sé que estás enojada por lo sucedido el martes, y sé que nunca has tenido un buen concepto de mí, pero resulta que mi hermana es una de tus mejores amigas... y me preocupa. **– le explicó él, sin dar rodeos. Si algo tenía Liserg, era la manía de ser supremamente directo.

**-Puede que tengas razón, de hecho... no eres precisamente un caballero en armadura, y sí sé que eres un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo.** – comenzó ella a darle a conocer su opinión sobre él.

**-¿A dónde quieres llegar?** – le detuvo Liserg, quien sabía de sobra como le veía Matty, pero no por ello quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

**-Te estás equivocando... – **afirmó ella, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de él.

**-Eres un patán, un atarbán realmente y odio como tratas a Kanna, pero no me caes tan mal... porque por lo menos eres honesto**. - le dijo ella con total franqueza, a lo que Liserg solo pudo corresponder con una ausencia total de palabras.

**-Pero no entiendo que quieres conseguir viniendo a preguntarme sobre lo que bien sabrás, no estoy dispuesta a hablar... son cosas privadas de la princesa... **– acabó de hacerle ver Matty. Con ella no iba a conseguir nada.

**-Esas cosas**... - Liserg se detuvo por un segundo, que utilizo para reordenar sus ideas.

**-Matty, mi hermana sufrió mucho cuando Len la dejó por Anna, simplemente no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo parecido.** – El chico optó por la total sinceridad, esperando que tal vez así Matty pudiera entenderle. Se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de su hermana, eso era todo.

**-Tus intenciones son buenas niño, pero Jeanne no es una bebé, ella debe aprender a defenderse, a afrontar la vida... tú no vas a estar a su lado para siempre.** – objetó la muchacha que le acompañaba.

**-Es que no confío en ese tal Hao... no me parece que quiera jugarla doble.** – se explicó esta vez por completo, si alguien podía entenderle era Matty, de ese estaba seguro.

**-¿Y?... Confiabas ciegamente en Len, y terminó adornándole la frente a tu hermanita con tremenda cornamenta.- **se explayó ella, sin ninguna contemplación para con Liserg. Sabía que había dado en el clavo, pues el muchacho apartó la mirada en el acto.

**-Que confíes en él, no es ninguna garantía.** – le aseguró ella con tranquilidad exasperante.

**-Pero eso fue diferente...** – no tardó en replicar él.

**-Claro que fue diferente, siempre es diferente. Escúchame, Lis... **– musitó en voz baja la chica menuda al acercarse poco a poco a él.

**-A tu hermana le gusta el chico Asakura y no vas a cambiar sus nacientes sentimientos. Es imposible hacerlo a la fuerza, pero con el tiempo y si no le opones resistencia, puede que estos varíen... **– rezó ella, terminando un poco rezagada y en forma algo misteriosa.

**-No sé...** – admitió él, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

**-Es que no tienes que saberlo.** – terció Matty con suavidad.

**-¿qué?** – la partícula emitida por Liserg, dejaba claro que no entendía lo que la chica quería decirle.

**-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?** – fue la pregunta que hizo Matty, entonces.

**-Sí. **– aceptó sin vacilar él.

**-Entonces sabes lo que se siente... – **espetó ella, para luego verlo asentir.

**-No la presiones.** – declaró por ultimo la muchacha, acercando mucho su rostro al de él mientras un atisbo de sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

**-De verdad te importa, ¿cierto? **– atinó a preguntarle acertadamente Liserg, cuando ella hacia ademanes de alejarse.

**-Es una buena chica, no se asusta con facilidad... – **le recordó con celeridad.

**-Deberías confiar más en ella, Liserg. Tu hermana no es ninguna bruta. **– remató Matty, luego de poner cierta distancia entre los dos.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

_Bueno, primero que nada gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, pues yo aquí voy lento pero seguro… _

_Itako no Nardi__: Muchas gracias, bueno espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado y me alegra que te haya gustado la canción, a mi me encanta. ¿Cierto que es una pareja __extraña?... nadie se la imaginaba. Jojojo… punto para mí._

_Beautifly92__: Pues si le gusta Jeanne… y Pilika es una niña muuuy mala. Jajaja… sino miré a ver como puso a berrear a la pobre de Tamao._

_Viulda__: Hola Naty, ¿Cómo estás?... ya habíamos hablado sobre este fic y este capitulo, por lo que no te sorprenderá mucho, pero espero que lo leas igual…. _

_Yuki-inuzuka1__: jajaja… que mente tan perversa, Hao y Anna por el momento solo estudian juntos… más adelante, uno no sabe lo que pueda pasar. _

_De nuevo muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les guste…_

_Un beso y sayonara,_

_**Darla Asakura**__._


	11. El admirador secreto

**SECRETO A VOCES**

**By Darla Asakura.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 11**

**EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

La semana siguiente en la escuela, nadie hablaba de otra cosa diferente a la discusión que se había llevado a cabo durante la práctica del viernes anterior entre Horokeu Usui, su novia y la pelirroja amiga de Jeanne Diethel. La mayoría de las chicas de la escuela estaban de acuerdo en que Horokeu defendiera a su novia de los ataques de aquella chica loca; sin embargo los directamente implicados en ese asunto, sabían de sobra que la pelirroja solo se había defendido, aun desconociendo las verdaderas razones que tuvo ésta para acudir al auditorio de la escuela durante las practicas de baloncesto; lo que muchos interpretaron como una clara provocación. Todos estaban al tanto de que aquel lugar era casi del dominio total de las porristas, por no decir, del grupo de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

- No debiste meterte, Horo. Era una pelea de chicas... – demostró el castaño del trío dorado, su completo desacuerdo para con el comportamiento de su amigo.

- No era una simple pelea de chicas. Mi hermana estaba diciéndole cosas horribles, cosas que además no son ciertas. – se defendió como pudo, el mayor de los hermanos Usui.

- Tampoco seas tan duro con la pobre Pilika, sólo expresó su punto de vista. – dijo Len, recargándose lentamente en un árbol que se hallaba cerca de la banca que ocupaban sus dos amigos, mientras entrecerraba los ojos con algo de cansancio.

- Ese punto de vista, no tiene validez. – siseó Horo, bastante molesto ya. No le gustaba para nada la actitud que desde algunos días estaba notando en el chino de ojos verdes, era casi como si a cada instante quisiera retarle, saber hasta donde podía arrastrarle, provocándolo adrede.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?... Es obvio que tu hermanita simplemente no está de acuerdo con los lugares asignados y ya. – terció Len Tao, con su tono de voz firme y frío de siempre, volviendo un poco el rostro para observar la reacción de su amigo del norte.

- ¿De qué se supone que hablas, Len? – soltó Yoh de inmediato, quien se halló perdido en algún momento de la conversación, tanto, que ya estaba dudando de que siguieran hablando de lo mismo.

- Pues de que Pilika quiere quitar a Matty del segundo lugar y darle la corona. ¿No me digas que no lo sabías? – El brillo ambarino en los ojos de Len se hizo más evidente al escuchar las palabras del menor de los gemelos Asakura, antes de centrar en él toda su atención.

- ¿Saber qué? – atinó a preguntar el castaño de cabellos cortos, que le miraba realmente interesado en lo que el otro al parecer tenía para contar.

- Pues que Horo le está montando el cuerno a su adorada noviecita. – afirmó el chico de ojos verdes, alejándose del árbol para acercarse a donde se encontraban un incrédulo Yoh y un Horo Horo a punto de perder los estribos.

- ¿Con la lunática? – Preguntó Yoh, cuando por fin pareció recuperarse de la sorpresa que las palabras de Len le habían causado, a lo que éste solo asintió.

- Eso no es cierto... deberías pensar antes de hablar, Tao. – increpó el chico de cabellos azules que sintiéndose a punto de estallar, se había obligado a callar para no decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse luego.

- Pero si lo pensé muy bien, y también lo vi, perfectamente. – recalcó la última frase el chico de cabello negro azul manteniéndose fríamente tranquilo, mientras veía como su amigo de ojos oscuros apretaba los puños tratando de controlar su furia.

- ¿Qué viste? – preguntó inquieto el Asakura, bajándose de un salto de la banca en que se hallaba sentado hasta el momento.

- A Horo y a Mc Clark, besándose. Ahora sabes porque la defendió con tanto ahínco, aquel día. – comentó con gran tranquilidad el heredero de los Tao, torciendo una sonrisita de satisfacción al ver la mueca de disgusto dibujada en el rostro agraciado del ainu.

- No vuelvas a decir eso... Yo no me estaba besando con nadie. – rezó con convicción Horo, al tiempo que llegó hasta donde el chino para agarrarle fuertemente de las solapas de la chaqueta, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al suyo.

Len no pareció amedrentarse ante este acto, al contrario parecía estar disfrutando el sacar de quicio a quien fuera uno de sus mejores amigos, pues no borró aquella sonrisa que parecía turbar más a Horokeu Usui.

- Yo los vi, Horo... y mejor suéltame. – sostuvo el muchacho, para luego sacudirse de encima la mano del otro, de un solo manotazo.

- Si te da pena andar con Matty, no crees que deberías dejarla. Tamao no se merece lo que le estás haciendo, por lo menos no con "eso". – Le aconsejó sin más, acomodándose el uniforme para dejarle como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Yo no le estoy haciendo absolutamente nada... – negó nuevamente el chico originario de Hokkaido, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su interlocutor. A su lado Yoh no sabía si intervenir o no, no estaba seguro de que Len tuviera la razón en lo que decía, sin embargo, ¿qué razón podría tener el chino para mentir sobre aquello?

- Bueno... si no la besabas, ¿qué le hacías?.... – preguntó Len, levantando una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

- ¿Intentabas succionarle el estomago por la boca? – soltó con un tonito por demás burlón, terminando de sopetón con el poco de control que aun le quedaba a Horokeu Usui, quien se le abalanzó de forma inmediata, por lo que Yoh se vio obligado a intervenir finalmente, interponiéndose en su camino y tomándolo fuertemente por los hombros, para frenar su violenta arremetida, ya que Len no hizo ademán alguno de moverse.

- Mira Len, tú eres mi amigo... y por consideración a esa amistad, no te voy a romper tu cara de niño bonito, pero mucho cuidado con lo que dices... – espetó Horo Horo, en un tono que dejaba claro lo fúrico que se encontraba tras el último comentario de Len Tao.

- Cuida tu lengua o se me puede olvidar, quien eres y quien soy yo. – le amenazó un poco más tranquilo, para acto seguido alejarse rápidamente de allí, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada de disculpa al castaño que aun bastante impactado se mantenía firme en su lugar.

- No puedes quedarte con las dos... entendiste. No lo harás. – le gritó Len, al verlo alejarse, sin cambiar su expresión desafiante ni un instante.

- ¿Eso es cierto?, ¿lo de Matty?... – preguntó Yoh, volviendo a su tranquilidad característica una vez que el Usui hubo desaparecido del lugar.

- Por supuesto que sí, no estoy ciego. – comentó Len de manera casual, echándose el morral al hombro y emprendiendo la caminata hacia el aula, pues ya reiniciaban las clases.

- Vaya. No puedo decir que me sorprende, pero jamás me lo imaginé capaz de hacer algo así. Digo... – exclamó el castaño, al tiempo que caminaba junto a Len hacia el aula de clases.

- Una cosa es que le sea infiel a Tammy y otra cosa bien diferente, es que no los niegue a nosotros. ¿No te parece? – terminó de comunicarle lo que realmente le inquietaba de toda aquella situación, observando a su amigo con el rabillo del ojo, tratando de notar algún cambio en su semblante frío e indiferente.

- Lo que me parece es que Horokeu Usui está jugando con fuego, sobretodo porque Matty Mc Clark, no es una chica muy normal que digamos... – repuso el otro, justo en el momento que cruzaban frente al salón de clases del otro curso de undécimo grado, donde logró vislumbrar por una pequeña fracción de segundo la cabellera rojiza de la chica en cuestión, cosa que a Yoh no le pasó desapercibida.

- Y para el colmo, se atreve a retarme... esa chica lo está trastornando y hay que ponerle un alto, de inmediato. – concluyó Len Tao, clavando esta vez sus increíbles ojos verdes en su amigo castaño, deteniéndose al llegar al aula donde les tocaba recibir la próxima clase.

- Si a mí también me preocupa, pero no veo nada que podamos hacer. Ya viste como se puso. – afirmó el moreno con algo de aprehensión, deteniéndose a su vez. Algo le decía que meterse con Matty Mc Clark podría costarles fácilmente su amistad con el chico del norte.

- Claro que se puede hacer algo y sé perfectamente qué. – declaró Len con cierto brillo en los ojos, que desconcertó por completo a Yoh Asakura.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó lentamente el apuesto castaño, casi temiéndole a la respuesta que recibir de Len.

- Ya lo verás. – se limitó a decir el chino de los relampagueantes ojos, torciendo una nueva sonrisa maliciosa, que hasta aquel momento el moreno desconocía, antes de cruzar el umbral del aula sin agregar nada más, preocupando seriamente al castaño que le seguía.

- SK -

Jeanne parecía estar a punto de gritar de emoción al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja, quien se hallaba sentada encima del escritorio que reinaba en el salón de clases; a lo lejos Liserg las observaba conteniendo la risa, debido a que se hacía una idea del tema de conversación, ya que de manera indirecta él fue el causante del suceso que se había convertido fácilmente en el nuevo rumor de toda la escuela: la discusión entre la bella Tamao y Matty. Nunca alcanzó a calcular la dimensión real de las consecuencias que acarrearía el invitar a la chica a aquella inolvidable práctica, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haberlo hecho.

- ¿En serio, pasó eso?... que rabia haberme perdido la diversión. – dijo la muchacha de ojos rojos, visiblemente decepcionada.

- ¿De qué diversión hablan? – preguntó Kanna, quien al acercarse alcanzó a escuchar la frase emitida por Jeanne.

- Pues de que al parecer Matty no es la única a quién la pobre de Tamao, le cae gorda. La hermanita de Horo parece odiarla. – terció la chica de cabellos plata con naturalidad, tras centrar su atención en la recién llegada.

- ¿De verdad?, ¿por qué será?... – se extrañó la peliazul, ante las palabras de Jeanne.

- ¿Por qué va a ser, Kanna?... porque la niña no es tonta y se da cuenta de que a Tamao Tammamura, le hace falta la mitad del cerebro. – soltó con simpleza Matty, quien no se andaba por las ramas.

Kanna sonrió brevemente, los comentarios de Matty siempre tenían esa extraña nota, era como si dijera todo lo que pensara en voz alta y no midiera ni le importara lo que los demás pudiesen llegar a pensar al respecto, para ella quien era algo tímida por naturaleza, aquello era bastante refrescante la verdad. Rápidamente intercambió una mirada de complicidad con su amiga de ojos rojos, quien al parecer pensaba lo mismo que ella y se iba a disponer a decir algo en su defensa, cuando un niño que parecía tener unos diez o doce años y que llevaba un majestuoso ramo de orquídeas entró repentinamente al salón y se acercó de inmediato al trío de muchachas, robando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Hola... Busco a... – comenzó dubitativamente el pequeño, mirando a las chicas sin saber exactamente que decir.

- Ella. – señaló Kanna, señalando con el dedo índice a Jeanne mientras le regalaba una sonrisa dulce al niño, que según sus cálculos debía estar en sexto grado.

- Parece que Hao se cansó de los papelitos y ha optado por medidas más drásticas. – siseó Matty, sonriendo maliciosamente al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas.

- No digas eso. Debe ser una equivocación... – exclamó "La Princesa" del grupo, algo sonrojada por el último comentario de Matty, para luego mirar al niño, quien aún parecía dudar.

- ¿Estás seguro que son para alguien de este salón?, ¿no serán para Anna? – se dirigió al chico la hermosa chica, sonriéndole con ternura.

- No, dijeron claramente que debía llevarlas al 11-A. – le aseguró el chico, aun sosteniendo el hermoso arreglo floral; Jeanne miró a sus dos amigas intrigada.

- ¿Ves?... seguro que son para ti. – aseveró Matty, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, echándole una ojeada apreciativa a aquel detalle.

- ¿Tú eres Matty? – preguntó el chico a Jeanne, puesto que todas aseguraban que el obsequio debía ser para ella.

- ¿Cómo? – expresó la chica de cabellos rojos su incredulidad, abriendo los ojos violetas más de lo normal.

Las otras dos chicas sonrieron encantadas ante la cara de perplejidad que mostraba la pelirroja, a quien muy pocas cosas parecían tomarle por sorpresa.

- Busco a Matty Mc Clark. – afirmó el muchacho tranquilamente, haciendo que las sonrisas que lucían los rostros de Kanna y Jeanne se ensancharan aun más.

- Vaya Matty, creo que tienes un admirador. – declaró Kanna tranquilamente, mirando a la pelirroja como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días.

- Eso no es posible. Tienes que haber oído mal, chico. – espetó con voz helada y ruda la aludida, después de bajarse del pupitre.

- No, lo pusieron bien clarito... Para Matty Mc Clark. – dijo el muchacho, leyendo la tarjeta que traían consigo aquellas exóticas flores.

- Toma... – murmuró quedamente, tendiéndole el ramo que aun sostenía.

- No. No son para mí. – negó Matty, mirándole fríamente sin hacer ademán alguno de tomarlas.

- Déjame ver... tiene razón Matty, aquí dice claramente para quien son... ten. – expresó su amiga de cabellos plata, quien le tendió las hermosas flores luego de tomarlas de manos del niño y verificar que lo que éste decía era cierto.

- No. No las quiero. Dáselas al niño, para que se las devuelva a quien quiera que se las haya dado. – dijo la pelirroja con una molestia que se hacía más que evidente en su voz, elevando ésta más de lo normal.

- Ten, llévatelas De aquí... – ordenó fríamente al muchacho, tras casi arrancarle las flores a Jeanne de las manos para entregárselas enseguida.

- Pero... ¿que se supone que voy a hacer con ellas? – preguntó el niño, bastante inquieto por la reacción de aquella muchacha pelirroja.

- Ya te lo dije, devuélvelas o regálalas o tíralas a la basura... pero a mí no me las des. – le respondió ella de inmediato, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de desaprobación en los rostros de sus amigas, para luego alejarse del lugar e ir a recoger su morral sin mirar atrás.

- No le hagas caso, yo la convenzo... puedes irte. – le susurró Jeanne dulcemente al chiquillo, recibiéndole las flores, antes de verlo echarse correr a la salida.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Jeanne? – le reclamó la pelirroja cuando al volver encontró a su amiga con el ramo en las manos y a Kanna sonreír de forma traviesa.

- Porque no tenías que tratarlo así, pobrecito. Toma... son tuyas. – se defendió la otra muchacha, intentando convencer a su amiga de que recibiera las flores.

- No. No las quiero... son horribles. – espetó ácidamente Matty, negándose a tocarlas siquiera.

- Pero que dices Matty, si son preciosas... – murmuró con voz dulce la chica de cabellos azules y anteojos, tomando con delicadeza el arreglo de orquídeas.

Kanna Birsmach se permitió el considerar como reaccionaría ella, si alguna vez en la vida llegara a recibir algo tan bonito y especial de parte de alguien, que la considerara bonita y especial. Se mofó internamente de sí misma y sus pensamientos estúpidos y poco usuales, más aun porque el recuerdo de unos ojos esmeraldas se le vino de inmediato a la cabeza, junto a ellos.

- Quédatelas tú entonces. – siseó Matty, casi rechinando los dientes ante las palabras de su amiga genio.

- Pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Son para ti... aquí dice... – comenzó la chica de cabello azul, pero se vio interrumpida en mitad de la oración por Matty, quien le miraba con ganas de borrarla de la faz de la tierra, a ella y a las estúpidas flores por supuesto.

- Me importa un comino lo que diga, Kannita... no las quiero. – prácticamente gritó Matty, saliéndose ya completamente de sus cabales.

- Matty, no es para tanto, no te pongas así... sólo son unas flores. – trató de disuadirla Jeanne, algo turbada por la repentina cólera de su amiga.

- Pues yo detesto las flores, las odio. – espetó crudamente, antes de salir de ahí con pasos firmes y ademanes altaneros.

Jeanne y Kanna la observaron salir del salón, dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera al frente, para luego intercambiar otra mirada, esta vez cargada de preocupación. Realmente muchas veces el comportamiento de su amiga pelirroja dejaba bastante que desear, pero sinceramente ninguna de las dos creyó verla perder los estribos tan fácilmente por un simple ramo de flores, menos por uno tan caro y bonito, como aquel.

- Que exagerada es... – comentó la chica de anteojos, luego de exhalar un breve suspiro y ver a Jeanne encogerse de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Las dos muchachas dirigieron una última mirada hacia la puerta por donde minutos antes saliera su amiga, antes de sentir la presencia de los chicos que tras ver de lejos la extraña escena, decidieron finalmente acercarse a ver que ocurría y el porqué de la reacción de Matty.

- ¿Y eso? – interrogó Manta al notar el hermoso arreglo de orquídeas, que Kanna aun llevaba consigo.

Los otros dos chicos también clavaron en el ramo toda su atención, aunque ya habían visto desde lejos el motivo de la discusión, siguieron extrañados al observarlo, no se les ocurría nadie que pudiese atreverse a enviarle flores a sus amigas, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes de ese colegio se sentían bastante intimidados por su cercanía.

- Se las mandaron a Matty. – respondió Jeanne, haciendo que ellos quedaran más asombrados de lo que ya se encontraban.

- ¿Quién fue el valiente? – preguntó casi de inmediato Chocolove, sin que esto le sorprendiera a ninguno de los presentes. Todos sabían que Matty le interesaba desde hacía un buen rato.

- No sabemos... pero no las quiso. – terció la muchacha de cortos cabellos azules, observando las flores con algo de ensoñación.

- Están bonitas. – habló por primera vez Liserg Diethel, desde que llegará acompañado de los otros dos, fijando su mirada esmeralda en el peculiar obsequio.

- Según ella, son horribles... – declaró Jeanne, meneando la cabeza en señal negativa.

- ¿Se fue? – preguntó nuevamente el pequeño rubio, mirando a todos lados.

- Sí... huyó como si las flores tuvieran algo contagioso. – contestó la esbelta muchacha, con una sonrisita burlona bailando en sus labios.

- ¿Quién sería? – preguntó pensativo y casi para sí mismo, Liserg.

- No sé... la tarjeta nada más dice que son para ella. – inquirió su hermana, suavemente.

- Bueno, me voy... tengo que ir a la biblioteca a investigar algo. – les informó Kanna, antes de entregarle las flores a Jeanne y encaminarse a la salida de aquel aula, sin mirar a Liserg ni un solo momento, aun no se olvidaba de lo sucedido entre ellos el viernes y tenerlo demasiado cerca la ponía algo nerviosa.

- No te pierdas, Hermione. – le gritó la hermosa muchacha de cabellos plata y ojos de color rojo, cuando ya Kanna salía de allí, dejándole en compañía de su hermano y sus amigos.

- Muy gracioso. Ponles agua. – le recordó la otra, evitando hacer contacto visual con Liserg, quien no le despegaba la vista de encima.

- Lo haré. – aceptó Jeanne la sugerencia de su amiga, en cuya actitud logró notar un pequeño cambio, apenas hubieron llegado los chicos.

- SK -

Matty Mc Clark caminaba con pasos rápidos y firmes, visiblemente de mal humor, dejando a sus dos mejores o más bien únicas amigas unos pasos atrás; con una de sus manos llevaba un gran cesto dorado lleno de toda clase de frutas, adornado con un enorme moño rojo escarlata, supuestamente en honor al color de su largo cabello, que ahora ondeaba libre al viento, mientras avanzaba en dirección a los vestidores de chicas.

- Ahora sí, me harté. – se le escuchó gruñir, por lo que Jeanne y Kanna quienes le seguían, se apresuraron a darle alcance.

- Quieres calmarte... por favor, Matty. – dijo Jeanne a media voz, cuando por fin estuvo a su lado.

- No me pidas eso, princesa. – espetó la aludida, deteniendo el paso una fracción de segundo para enfrentarse a ésta.

- No es para que reacciones de esa forma. El pobre chico salió corriendo. – fue Kanna quien intervino esta vez, ya que Jeanne se vio cortada por una mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

- Claro, como no es a ustedes a quienes no han parado de mandarles tonterías. Bueno, acaso que es lo que piensan... que no tengo plata para comprarme chucherías o lo que se me antoje... – exclamó a viva voz la hermosa pelirroja, ya a punto de perder el control.

- Yo también tengo dinero, ¿saben?... y mucho. – gritó, mirando a todos los que por allí pasaban con un odio casi palpable.

- Baja la voz, Matty. – le rogó Kanna, mirando como todos a su alrededor fijaban la vista en ellas. Ella siempre se sentía un poco intimidada al ser el centro de atención, a menos que fuese gracias a su intelecto.

- Sólo son cosas que hacen los chicos, cuando les gusta alguien. – explicó Jeanne con voz normal y tranquila.

Matty le miró y su amiga reconoció la gran turbación que los regalos anónimos que recibía le producían a la pelirroja, se veía cansada y mortificada, como si no pudiera entender porque alguien se molestaba en enviarle obsequios y mensajes de amor, y sinceramente eso le producía gracia; no era porque se tratara de una de sus mejores amigas, pero Matty era una chica muy hermosa y con una personalidad tan fuerte, que estaba segura que atraía a miles de chicos, solo que de ahí a que se atrevieran a hacer algo para llamar su atención, existía un inmenso abismo que nadie a excepción de Chocolove, intentaba siquiera cruzar.

- Jeanne... llevan dos días en estas. Primero las orquídeas, luego los chocolates, un oso gigante.... – comenzó a enumerar Matty Mc Clark, para diversión de sus dos amigas.

- Te lo juro, que me están volviendo loca. Recuerdas que al salir... me esperaba un mimo estúpido de esos que contratan para declamar poesías.... es lo más cursi que he oído en mi vida... "tu cabello de fuego... abrasa mi corazón"... ¡ay, por favor! – explotó bastante alterada la chica, haciendo una mueca de asco, que solo causó la risa de la hermosa chica de cabellos plata.

- No te rías... no es gracioso. No pararon durante todo el día... y eso que la mayoría de las cosas las devolví, tal cual. – la regañó entonces la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño al parecer algo ofendida por la actitud de sus amigas ante ese asunto, que le tenía los nervios de punta.

Matty hace mucho rato había decidido que ser invisible era lo mejor, solo así podría obtener la tranquilidad que quería para ella y para su familia, y hasta hace poco aquello había funcionado a la perfección. Todo iba bien hasta la llegada del primero de los estúpidos regalitos. Miró a Kanna que parecía estar a punto de decir algo, esperanzada en que le proporcionara una solución a aquel problema, solo que no contaba que para sus amigas no existía problema alguno.

- Bueno... quizá si no lo hicieras, ya no te enviarían tantas cosas... ¿no lo crees? – dijo Kanna, solo para ver como Matty le fulminaba con una sola mirada exageradamente fría.

- Sí, claro... y probablemente el infierno es un parque de diversiones, con carruseles y columpios, donde todos se divierten. – espetó con voz por demás helada Matty y haciendo gala de todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz.

- No era necesario el sarcasmo. – le hizo ver la chica de cortos cabellos azules, mirándole de forma desaprobadora, que la otra ignoró olímpicamente.

- Y ahora esto... ¿que se supone que haga?... ¿pongo una frutería? – preguntó al aire elevando la voz, mientras miraba contrariada el cesto con las frutas.

- Por lo menos, promete que no las despedazaras como al muñeco... por favor. – pidió Kanna, juntando las manos frente a ella en señal de súplica, razón por la cual, su amiga rodó los ojos, entendiendo por fin el porqué del prolongado silencio de la hermana de Liserg.

- Ya para de reírte, Jeanne.- le regañó en voz alta la pelirroja, provocándole un nuevo ataque de risa a la muchacha.

- Es que, es más que obvio, que lo que quieren es que termine pegándome un tiro. – expresó toda su frustración en aquella oración, la rebelde chica de cabellos rojos y ojos violetas, precisamente en el momento que Tamao Tammamura iba pasando por el lugar, con dirección a los vestidores.

- Dios... ¿quién será ese ángel?, para ir a besarle los pies... – habló fuerte y claro la pelirrosa, para asegurarse que las demás chicas le escucharan perfectamente, siguiendo su camino.

- Creo que ya le encontré una mejor función a este regalito. – declaró la pelirroja, tomando una manzana del cesto y clavando la mirada en Tamao, quien ya se alejaba del lugar.

- Matty... no. – trató de impedir Jeanne que hiciera lo que imaginaba que se disponía a hacer, cuando vio que la chica lanzó la manzana hacia arriba antes de atraparle de nuevo y prepararse para realizar el próximo lanzamiento.

- Tarde. – alcanzó a decir Kanna, cuando adivinó lo que pretendía hacer la pelirroja, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

La fruta siguió su impecable trayectoria hasta dar con su blanco, que en este caso no era otro más que la cabeza de Tamao, a quien el ataque dejó momentáneamente descolocada. La pelirrosa recibió el golpe con total asombro, pues realmente nunca creyó que Matty se atreviera a tanto, sin embargo cuando comprendió de lo que se trataba se volvió hacia ella hecha una furia.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le gritó de inmediato, enfrentándose a ella, quien le sonreía fascinada con su acción.

- No... ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti?, ¿quieres que te destroce tu delicada carita, a punta de manzanazos? – le amenazó la pelirroja, desafiante, con el cesto de frutas aun en la mano.

Jeanne y Kanna a su lado no tenían ni idea de que hacer, sabían que Tamao le desagradaba profundamente a su amiga y que la aversión era mutua, por lo que estaban seguras, de que ahora que tenían la excusa perfecta para pelear no la iban a desperdiciar.

- Atrévete... – le retó Tamao a su vez, mirandola con el odio reflejado en sus pupilas rosas.

- Yo creo que ya lo hice, y no veo que estés haciendo mucho. – exclamó la pelirroja con voz burlona, llevando el odio de Tamao a sus limites.

- Maldito remedo de punk... – escupió la hermosa muchacha de cabellos y ojos rosas y fue lo único que la pelirroja necesito.

Matty Mc Clark hizo caso omiso de la mano de Jeanne que se posó en su hombro, para entregarle a Kanna el cesto de frutas con un movimiento brusco y encaminarse directamente hacia la pelirrosa.

- Matty, no... – alcanzó a decir la de los anteojos, tras sostener con sorpresa el cesto contra sí misma, ya que la acción de su amiga no le dio pie a hacer otra cosa.

- No te metas conmigo, mosquita muerta... mira que ahora no está tu noviecito que te defienda. – le espetó a la cara Matty a Tamao, colocándose frente a ella con una pose sumamente altanera, que la otra no soportó.

- No necesito a mi novio, para ponerte en tu sitio... bicho raro. – le insultó Tamao, para luego cruzarle el rostro con una bofetada, que terminó de sacar de sus casillas a la otra, por lo que de inmediato se le fue encima agarrándola del cabello.

- Tamao... – le llamó Mary, quien saliendo de los vestidores se encontró con la escena y corrió en esa dirección, para tratar de ayudar a su amiga.

- Suéltala Matty... – pedía Jeanne quien apenas vio como su amiga se le fue encima a Tamao, corrió para tratar de apartarlas, ya que una cosa era que se insultaran de forma verbal y otra que terminaran haciendose daño fisico, y si Matty seguía halandole el cabello de esa forma a la otra muchacha, iba a terminar arrancándoselo de raíz.

- Basta, Tamao... – gimió desde su lugar Kanna, quien no podía ni moverse debido a la sorpresa, nunca creyó que la pelirrosa se atreviera a provocar a Matty de aquella forma, conociendo de antemano sus alcances.

- Oye bruja, deja a Tam... – gritó Marion llegando finalmente.

- Ah, no... tú no te vas a meter, Marion... – dejó claro la peliazul, tirando al suelo el cesto de frutas que sujetaba anteriormente para interceptar a Mary, agarrándola del brazo.

- Déjame estúpida... – dijo la rubia de ojos verdes, tratando de zafarse al momento que sintió el fuerte contacto de la chica genio.

- Más vale que comiences a utilizar los puños, rosita... – siseaba Matty, revolviéndose para sacarse de encima a Jeanne, al tiempo que trataba de alcanzar a Tamao con la mano que tenía libre, quien le tenía clavadas las uñas en el hombro derecho manteniendo a la otra lejos de sí, mientras intentaba soltar su cabello en ese momento con la otra mano.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – gritó Anna, que salía de los vestidores a buscar a sus amigas y se dio de frente con aquello.

- Ayúdame Anna. – casi rogó Jeanne, quien definitivamente no podía separarlas ella sola.

- Tranquila Tamao… - dijo Anna, llegando en el momento en que su amiga desistiera de simplemente defenderse y enredara la mano en larga cabellera de la pelirroja para halarla del cabello después.

- ¿Qué rayos? – soltó Elly, quien al salir del vestidor con el resto de las chicas de su salón, encontró a las seis chicas causando ese alboroto, dirigiéndose hacia allí de inmediato.

- ¡Pelea!... ¡Corran!- gritó Manta, apenas vio lo que sucedía, haciendo que los muchachos comenzaran a salir para presenciar lo nunca antes visto en aquella institución.

- ¿Por qué no las controlas?- le preguntó con voz entrecortada Anna a Jeanne, percatándose de que a unos cuantos pasos más allá Marion y Kanna, se encontraban ya en el suelo revolcándose mientras se halaban de los cabellos.

- Nadie puede con Matty, cuando se pone así... – respondió Jeanne, algo azorada y colorada, ya que pretendía mantenerse aferrada a la cintura de su amiga pelirroja, cuando está arremetía contra la pelirrosa, quien esquivaba los golpes de Matty con muchísima suerte.

- Auch... – gimió la rubia de ojos negros, cuando Tamao le dio un pisotón consiguiendo que le soltara por un momento, que aprovechó para empujar con fuerza a la pelirroja haciendo que Jeanne cayera de rodillas haciéndose daño y soltando a Matty.

- Desgraciada... te voy a moler a palos... – soltó Matty para volverse contra Tamao y golpearla en el rostro con el puño cerrado, que hizo que la otra gritara de dolor y le arañara el rostro, antes de retroceder unos pasos.

Matty volvió a encaminarse hacia ella, cuando sintió el nuevo ardor el lado derecho del rostro y la empujó con fuerza haciendo que Tamao y ella cayeran al piso donde se negaban a separarse.

Anna se había puesto nuevamente en pie y se acercó a Jeanne para tenderle la mano, pues había caído de una forma un poco aparatosa tras el empujón de Tamao, cuando se vieron nuevamente en el piso enredadas en la pelea que aparte sostenían Kanna y Marion, quienes rodaban por el suelo dándose golpes poco efectivos y ahora no se podían quitar de encima.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Liserg al llegar y ver la aglomeración de gente.

- Tu hermana está peleando... – le comentó Manta, bastante alarmado.

- ¿Qué?- soltó visiblemente impactado, para comenzar a abrirse paso entre el público que cada vez se hacía mayor.

- ¡JEANNE!- gritó Liserg apenas pudo hacerse espacio entre los espectadores, tratando de ubicar a su hermana y comprobar si lo que Manta decía era cierto.

- Liserg... ayuda, por favor. – prácticamente suplicó la muchacha cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano, tratándose de quitar a Mary de encima, cosa que resultaba realmente difícil cuando ésta trataba de defenderse de los continuos ataques de Kanna, quien en ese momento se encontraba sobre ella.

- ¡Kanna!... ya suéltala. – dijo Liserg llegando de inmediato a auxiliar a su hermana, para lo cual debía primero separar a Kanna y a Mary, por lo que agarró a Kanna de la cintura levantándola en vilo y le tendió una mano a Mary, quien le miró recelosa antes de tomarla para ponerse en pie, mirando a la peliazul con odio.

- ¿Y ustedes?, ¿se van a quedar allí?... – gritó Anna, al reconocer a Manta y a Chocolove que venían llegando seguidos de Hao, ya que la pelea de Tamao y Matty estaba muy lejos de acabarse y esta vez al encontrarse tiradas en el piso, habían dejado atrás los empujones y jalones de cabello, por lo que ahora realmente podían hacerse daño.

Chocolove al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y de cómo Liserg había intervenido para apartar a Kanna, a quien le costaba mantener calmada, decidió entrar a ayudar y corrió a asegurarse de que Jeanne pudiera mantenerse en pie, antes de fijarse en las otras personas que se encontraban involucradas en la pelea.

- ¡Hao! – gritó Anna esperanzada al verlo aparecer, pues sabía que no podría separar ella sola a las otras dos chicas.

- ¿Anna? – pronunció el castaño, extrañado al notar que Anna estaba participando activamente de aquella pelea, sin embargo no dudó en llegar hasta donde se encontraba fijándose que también Jeanne se hallaba allí.

- Yo estoy bien, ayudame con ellas.- señaló Jeanne a Chocolove, quien enseguida comprendió y se encargó de quitarle a Matty de encima a Tamao, quien tenía todo el cabello en la cara y no se podía defender bien.

La rubia de ojos negros le señaló a Hao la pelea entre Tamao y Matty, y este entendió de inmediato por lo que interceptó a la pelirroja antes de que volviera a encaminarse en contra de Tamao, ya que estaba demasiado enojada como para controlar sus acciones.

El muchacho moreno levantó a la pelirrosa y la apartó un poco del lugar donde antes había estado peleando con Matty, para cerciorarse de que no se había hecho demasiado daño. Tamao temblaba de la rabia y al quitarle el cabello del rostro, Chocolove pudo notar las lágrimas de la muchacha, por lo que decidió dejarla sola, sabiendo que probablemente sentía verguenza por todo aquello. Sin embargo apenas el muchacho se hubo alejado de ella, Tamao se dirigió hacia Matty a quien sostenía Hao entre sus brazos y quien no dejaba de retorcerse.

- Déjame... la voy a matar. - siseó con voz ronca Tamao, cuando Jeanne le frenó tomándole de los brazos al adivinar sus intenciones.

- Ven... ¿quién dijo miedo?, aquí te espero. – gritó Matty, pataleando en brazos de Hao, a quien le resultaba muy dificil tratar de contenerla.

- Chuck... – llamó a su amigo Liserg, dandole a entender que se había equivocado respecto a Tamao, lo que no le tomó ni una fracción de segundo al otro tras ver a Jeanne batallar con la hermosa muchacha.

- Chicos... – gritó Hao al reconocer a su hermano que venía llegando apenas en compañía de Len, y quien enseguida corrió a ayudarlo.

- Perra... no te acerques a mi novio. – la advertencia de Tamao, dejó saber entonces la causa real de todo aquel alboroto, en el momento justo en que tanto Len como Chocolove la separaban de Jeanne, quien no había permitido su avance hasta el momento.

- Quítate Tao, si no quieres recibir más de lo que deseo darte. – le amenazó Jeanne, tratando de soltarse del apretado abrazo en donde Len la mantenía cautiva.

- Qué amenaza, Jeanne... – se mofó él, esbozando una sonrisita socarrona y traviesa.

- Ya déjala, Tao... o ni los mejores cirujanos plásticos que pueda pagar el dinero de tu padre, podrán llegar a hacer algo, para devolverte tu rostro de muñeco Kent. – exclamó Liserg bastante salido de sus casillas al ver a Len cerca de su hermana, aun manteniendo a Kanna junto a él.

- Ahí la tienes... – dijo ácidamente Len Tao, empujando a Jeanne hacia los brazos de su hermano, quien apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apartar a Kanna, mientras atrapaba a su hermana entre sus brazos.

Mary y Anna, quien se acercó, luego de que la primera aceptara la intervención del chico de ojos esmeraldas para detener su absurda pelea con Kanna, quedaron estupefactas; odiaban que los chicos las trataran como objetos y eso mismo era lo que Len acababa de hacer con Jeanne. Era la excusa perfecta para humillar a Liserg, pues el chino sabía que quizá no existía algo más sagrado para su antiguo mejor amigo.

- No es que me agradara tenerla en mis brazos, aunque ella se muera por estar allí. – espetó el altanero muchacho mirandolo con suficiencia y burla reflejada en los destellos ambarinos de sus verdes ojos.

- Maldito. – escupió el otro y de repente solo tuvo ojos para Len Tao.

Liserg Diethel hizo a su hermana a un lado, solo para dirigirse hacia el otro chico con claras intenciones de empezar la pelea que ya todos esperaban. Los ojos de Jeanne se abrieron de par en par al reconocer el fuego en los de su hermanos y quiso frenarle pero él no se lo permitió.

- ¡Liserg, no! – gritó en último intento de hacerle entrar en razón, pues ella le conocía perfectamente y sabía que la cosa podía pasar a mayores.

Sin embargo ningún otro de los implicados en aquel escándalo parecía notar que ya Len y Liserg habían comenzado toda una batalla campal, entre ellos dos; la mayoría de los presentes solo escuchaban los insultos que volaban de extremo a extremo entre Tamao y Matty, desde los respectivos lugares en que a la fuerza las mantenían Chocolove y Hao.

- Como si me pudiera interesar el pelos de puerco espín... – se le escuchó decir de pronto a Matty, justo en el momento en que Horo Horo llegaba al lugar de la revuelta, por lo que casi todos los que observaban la pelea le miraron con sumo interés.

- ¿Ah no?, entonces porque andas siguiéndole a todos lados... ¿ah? – le retó Tamao a que contestara la pregunta, echando fuego por los ojos sin notar la presencia de su novio siquiera.

- No me interesa el imbécil de Horo-Horo, él es perfecto para ti... entre los dos completan un cerebro... – exclamó ácidamente la pelirroja, ya totalmente fuera de sí, haciendole más dificil a Hao el sostenerla.

- Dale, dale, dale, dale, dale... – se escuchaba decir a todo el mundo, cada cual animando a su preferido, unos a Len, unos a Liserg… pues los dos chicos se habían robado casi por completo el show.

Atinaban casi todos los golpes, por lo que en menos de diez minutos los chicos estaban vueltos nada y aun así no se soltaban. Incluso Tamao y Matty se olvidaron por un minuto de su propia riña al ver como Liserg y Len se masacraban a puño limpio.

- Len, pégale en las costillas… - el grito de Yoh llegó a oídos de Anna, quien le miró indignada.

- Paren, por favor... – gritó ella a su vez, porque de verdad aquello le era difícil de ver y es que realmente jamás había presenciado una verdadera pelea en toda su vida. En ese colegio nunca antes los alumnos habían pasado de palabras hirientes y discusiones, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

- Hao, Haz algo. YA PARENLOS.... ¡SE VAN A MATAR! - gritó desaforadamente la hermosa chica de cabellos plata, ya desesperada, pues no le veía fin a eso y le preocupaba sobremanera el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano, sobre todo porque sabía que ella era la causante de esa pelea.

Kanna quien estaba al lado de Jeanne, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para tratar de confortarla un poco y de paso impedir que resultara lastimada, al tratar de detenerlos por sí misma, aunque ella tampoco podía dejar de mirar todo aquello.

- Si suelto a la pelirroja, mata a Tamao. – declaró Hao en un tono de voz, que dejaba entrever una nota alarmante, en respuesta a la petición de la chica de ojos color rubí.

- ¡Basta!... ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – el grito del entrenador Marco, dejó helado a más de uno, pero no bastó para detener a los dos muchachos, por lo que él mismo tuvo que separarlos, para que dejaran de intentar matarse el uno al otro.

- Profe... yo le puedo explicar... – comenzó a decir Yoh, cuando ya estaban todos un poco más calmados y Marco se había encargado de disipar la multitud que minutos antes se había aglomerado para ser testigos de la pelea.

- Pues claro que lo van a hacer, ¡ADENTRO!, ahora mismo.... – indicó Marco sin hacerse esperar, guiándoles al aula donde les enseñaba teoría.

- Pero profesor Marco.... – trató de defenderse Horo, que como algunos otros no había participado activamente de la pelea.

- Todos ustedes... – le cortó Marco con otro grito, por lo que no les quedo de otra más que obedecer.

- SK -

Cuando ya todos los estudiantes de último grado se hallaban dentro del salón de clases, Marco muy enojado por su conducta indeseable, se encargó de pedir una explicación de lo ocurrido.

- Podrían explicarme, ¿qué rayos fue lo que sucedió allá afuera? – les interrogó el rubio, dejando claramente ver su mal humor.

- Nadie.... ¿Anna? – se dirigió esta vez específicamente a la rubia de ojos negros, ya que nadie tomaba la iniciativa para responder su anterior pregunta.

- No es nada... fue lo de siempre... Jeanne y sus amigas, no se llevan muy bien con... – intentó la joven contarle lo poco que sabía sobre el incidente.

- Eso dice ella... pero porque no habla de…- le interrumpió entonces Matty, hablando entre dientes.

- No te pregunté a ti, Mc Clark... – le paró en seco Marco, clavando sus fríos ojos azules en ella inmediatamente.

- No, claro que no... Primero ella, porque es la preferida de media escuela. – exclamó Kanna esta vez, dejando claro su lugar en ese asunto.

- Eso no es cierto. – protestó enseguida Mary, quien jamás olvidaba una ofensa.

- Silencio... – demandó el profesor, mirando esta vez a Marion y a Kanna.

- Anna ni siquiera estaba allí... – habló por primera vez, Tamao.

- Dije Silencio. Ya mandé por el director... y creo que lo mejor es que hagamos una reunión con sus acudientes... – les informó el rubio de anteojos, observando los rostros de todos los presentes, quienes mostraron diferentes reacciones ante su último comentario.

- Pero profesor... mis padres no... – trató de persuadirle Len Tao.

- Eso no está en discusión, por lo menos no con ustedes... Señor Tao. No le da vergüenza, ¡Mírese!, está hecho una porquería... – le hizo ver, señalando su aspecto, pues estaba lleno de golpes, moretones y además tenía manchas de sangre y mugre en toda la ropa de gimnasia.

- ¿Cómo se supone que podamos ganar los regionales?, si dos de mis mejores jugadores, no pueden mantenerse cerca uno del otro, sin caerse a golpes... – espetó con rudeza.

- Entrenador... – empezó Liserg, quien era atendido por su hermana en ese momento.

- ¿Qué, Diethel? – replicó amargamente el entrenador, mirándole de forma asesina.

- Lo lamento. – dijo el chico, bajando la cabeza, al saber lo mucho que habían decepcionado a Marco con su comportamiento.

- Claro que lo lamenta, y lo va a lamentar más... usted, Len... y todos los demás. – dijo severamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Profe... Si me permite hablar... – pidió la palabra Kanna entonces, de manera formal y educada.

- No le permito nada, Kanna... es imposible defender a personas como usted, por más genios que sean.... ¿dónde se supone que dejó su inteligencia, ah?, ¿cómo va a explicarles esto a sus padres, cuando le retiren la beca? – le atacó de inmediato el rubio mayor, frunciendo el entrecejo, sumamente enojado.

- Pero señor... usted no puede hacer eso... – saltó enseguida Jeanne. Le parecía absurdo que su amiga pagara la peor parte, cuando casi todos se hallaban implicados de igual manera.

- Yo no... pero a lo mejor el director Silver, lo considera necesario... y hablando del rey de Roma... – terció Marco, en el momento justo en que entraba al aula de clases un hombre grande con aspecto de no pertenecer al frío país del norte.

- Me acabó de enterar de lo ocurrido... ¿qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió, entrenador? – el director solicitó información, apenas estuvo en el interior del aula.

- Eso mismo, quisiera saber. – le respondió Marco, mirando nuevamente a los estudiantes presentes.

- Armar un alboroto de esta magnitud... amerita expulsión. – soltó Silver repentinamente, mientras los observaba con rostro austero y severo, sin mostrar rastro alguna de diversión o duda.

Un silencio abrumador se hizo presente en aquel salón, nadie parecía siquiera respirar. Aquello era demasiado, inaudito… ¿castigar a todos de aquella manera?, sus padres jamás lo permitirían, ¿o sí?

- Pero ya que este colegio es uno de los mejores que tiene Japón, y teniendo en cuenta la sombra que caería sobre ustedes si eso llegara a ocurrir y el bochorno que tendrían que soportar sus padres... no haremos eso, en este caso... – terminó de decir Silver, por lo que muchos chicos volvieron a respirar normalmente, ya que creyeron tontamente que al fin todo había terminado. Sin embargo Silver no tenía pensado finiquitar ese asunto, con un simple regaño.

- Aun así creo que el Entrenador y los demás miembros del cuerpo docente, así como sus padres estarán de acuerdo en que deberán comenzar a tomarse las medidas necesarias, para que estas situaciones no se repitan. – explicó con voz fuerte y clara, el director de aquel colegio, haciendo que los chicos se miraran unos a otros sin saber realmente que pensar.

- Pero... – empezó a decir dubitativamente Tamao.

- ¿Alguna duda, señorita Tammamura?- se dirigió a ella, Silver.

- Perdone Profesor Silver, pero usted no sabe que fue lo que ocurrió... todo fue culpa de Mc Clark... ella, me cayó a manzanazos... – trató de explicar la chica de hermosos cabellos color rosa, que ahora llevaba totalmente desordenados.

- Eso ya no tiene importancia, porque no todo fue su culpa... ¿o me equivoco?, Además usted tampoco se quedó atrás, por lo que puedo ver... así como ninguno de sus compañeros parece haberse quedado de brazos cruzados... – declaró Silver, observando detalladamente el aspecto deplorable que mostraban muchos de los presentes, por lo que nadie fue capaz de objetar algo más.

- Convocaremos a una reunión con sus padres, al final de la semana, para tomar una decisión al respecto. Pueden irse... – los despidió Silver, con voz autoritaria y por demás helada, invitándoles a abandonar el aula.

- Ah... por cierto, están todos suspendidos, hasta nueva orden. – fue el último comentario que escucharon de labios del director, cuando algunos ya se acercaban a la única salida de aquel salón de clases.

Continuará….

* * *

**Notas de la Autora****:**

Bueno sé que muchos me querrán matar por actualizar apenas hasta ahora, pero es que sinceramente no he tenido nada de tiempo, pues cambié de empleo nuevamente… en fin, aquí les dejo el capitulo y les anticipo que de ahora en adelante si voy a actualizar frecuentemente ésta y mis demás historias.

Gracias por leer…

**Darla Asakura**


	12. Juntos, pero no revueltos

**SECRETO A VOCES**

**By Darla Asakura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**JUNTOS, PERO NO REVUELTOS**

Cuando ya todos se disponían a salir del salón en el que les habían hecho entrar, con la única intención de hacerles ver las repercusiones que tendrían sus acciones pasadas, solo el silencio acompañaba a los estudiantes de undécimo grado. Por supuesto, iban apartados los unos de los otros, parecían no querer rozarse ni por equivocación. Jeanne miraba a su hermano con tristeza, odiaba, de verdad odiaba que se peleara por su culpa, pero Len Tao le había provocado a tal grado que Liserg no dudó en reaccionar. El chico de ojos y cabellos verde esmeralda tomó a su hermana de la mano, pues sabía perfectamente que le pasaba por la cabeza, nuevamente se estaba culpando por algo que ya no tenía vuelta de hoja, cuando Len traicionó su confianza, también traicionó la suya… cuando eligió dejarle botada y herirla a tal grado que consiguió que su hermanita intentara una ridiculez tan grande como lo fue el bendito intento de suicidio. Sí, el asunto gracias a Dios no había pasado a mayores, pero tuvo grandes consecuencias al interior de su familia, provocó la separación de sus padres, ya que su papá no encontró mejor excusa que culpar a su madre de no cuidar bien de ellos, echándola casi de su lado y haciendo que ésta volviera a tierras inglesas donde su familia podía apoyarla para recuperar la custodia de sus hijos, pues el señor Diethel era un abogado muy famoso, reconocido y con grandes influencias en todo Japón. Por eso, ahora más que nunca él se sentía responsable de Jeanne, su padre tenía muy poco tiempo para dedicárselos a ellos y era su deber mantener a su hermana lejos de problemas porque era muy sensible y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y sentimientos. En cuanto a Len, no se puede llamar amigo a alguien que no considera los sentimientos de las personas que están a su alrededor, menos si aquellas le ofrecen amor y amistad; antes fue su mejor amigo, ahora lo consideraba solo un bicho que debía aplastar.

- Bien hecho Mc Clark... – soltó Horokeu Usui cuando se dedicaba a escoltar a su novia hacia la salida del gran salón, y pasaba por su lado.

- Sí, todo esto es tu culpa.- chilló Tamao, dedicándole una mirada de completo odio, mientras seguía acomodándose el cabello.

- Ah... así que sólo su culpa?, que yo sepa todos participamos.- declaró Kanna de inmediato, pues no entendía porque esa chica se hacia la inocente, finalmente todos habían tenido algo de culpa en aquello.

- Bueno, casi todos.- corrigió cuando clavó su mirada en las caras de Manta, Yoh y el propio Horo- Horo.

- Además te recuerdo Horokeu, que tu noviecita fue la que inició la revuelta.- declaró Jeanne enseguida, deteniéndose un momento al ver que sus amigas también lo habían hecho. Liserg se mantuvo a su lado.

- No lo hubiera hecho si "esa" no la hubiera atacado.- siseó la rubia de electrizantes ojos verdes, cuando escuchó las palabras de la muchacha del otro curso.

- Primero que nada, esa tiene su nombre Marion... y segundo, Matty solo se defendió.- soltó sin perder el tiempo Kanna, parqueándosele al frente a la otra chica, quien la miró como si se tratara de una cucaracha.

- No pierdas el tiempo, Kannita... lamento que te hayas visto envuelta en todo esto. Ahora peligra tu beca.- le dijo Matty, tomando a la otra del brazo devolviéndola a su lugar, sin siquiera mirar a la rubia que aun le sostenía la mirada de manera altiva.

- No importa, tú no tienes toda la culpa. En todo caso, el verdadero culpable es el de los regalitos anónimos y ni para saber quién es.- dijo la muchacha de anteojos y suspiró profundamente.

- Ay, si sólo supiera quién es. No le dejaría hueso entero.- declaró Matty con verdadera ira, pues la mención de los dichosos regalitos se encargó de quitarle la poca tranquilidad que extrañamente había conseguido.

- Ahí vamos otra vez.- soltó Jeanne suspirando.

La chica de ojos color rubí seguía sin comprender porque aquellos regalos tenían a su amiga tan alarmada, ella sabía de sobra que Matty no era que se relacionara mucho con los chicos de esa escuela, pero no tenía nada de malo que le gustara a alguien. Además ella salía con otras personas, así que cual era el gran problema.

- Alguien puede decirme que fue realmente lo que ocurrió aquí.- les interrogó a todos los presentes Hao Asakura, quien venía con Anna colgada del brazo, lo que a estas alturas a nadie pareció sorprender, era casi milagrosa la manera en que había conseguido que una mujer tan fría e independiente como era ella, se dejara consentir libremente por él.

- Hao tiene razón. Ya que todos resultamos metidos de cabeza en esto, por lo menos deberíamos saber, porque se agarraron ustedes dos.- soltó Anna de inmediato, secundando a su mejor amigo, novio para los demás.

- Creo que es lo más justo.- aceptó Jeanne, mirando a la pareja.

Liserg miró a su hermana y suspiró aliviado, por lo menos parecía tranquila ante la escena frente a ella. Chocolove y Manta ya se hallaban a su lado, parecían unos guardaespaldas, si algo tenían en común esos dos grupos, era su unión y apoyo incondicional, cuando uno de ellos se hallaba en problemas o en este caso, parecía estar a punto de meterse en uno.

- ¿Y de que serviría explicarse?... no importa lo que se diga, la mayoría de los aquí presentes, le darán el lado a la inofensiva niña rosa, de Tammamura. – siseó Matty de forma cruda y seca, recogiendo su largo cabello en una coleta alta.

- ¿Porque no lo intentas?, tal vez te llevas una sorpresa.- dijo Hao mirando a la chica, quien rodó los ojos, pero permaneció en silencio.

- ¿Jeanne... Anna?, ¿podrían...?- les volvió a instar Hao a que hablaran, mirando a la una y a la otra de forma intermitente.

- Yo no sé mucho, cuando Jeanne me pidió que la ayudara, ellas ya estaban agarradas.- soltó Anna, sin darle vueltas al asunto con su actitud fría de siempre.

- ¿Jeanne?- le preguntó el chico directamente a la chica de cabellos plata, que aun sostenía la mano de su hermano mellizo.

- Matty estaba muy molesta, por unos anónimos que ha recibido desde ayer...- comenzó a explicar la chica, ahogando un profundo suspiro para infligirse fuerzas antes de comenzar el relato.

- ¿Anónimos?- se atrevió a preguntar Yoh, bastante extrañado.

- Regalos...- aclaró la muchacha brevemente, mirando al menor de los gemelos Asakura.

- ¿Le están enviando regalos a "eso"?- soltó Tamao ácidamente, visiblemente anonadada por el hecho que existiera alguien en esa escuela con tan mal gusto.

- Creo que quizá deberíamos irnos... así no llegaremos a ninguna parte.- declaró Manta, conociendo de antemano que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la pelirroja se volviera agresiva nuevamente, es más estaba demorando.

- No. Creo que deberíamos intentar el respetarnos y tolerarnos los unos a los otros, por lo menos hasta que, terminen de explicarnos que fue lo que pasó.- declaró el moreno pelilargo, con voz muy firme. Todas las miradas sin excepción se clavaron en él, ya que era muy raro que interviniera haciendo de líder, pues lo que más caracterizaba a Hao Asakura era precisamente manejar un perfil bajo y no entrometerse en asuntos que no le concernían ni le importaban.

- Creo que nuevamente Hao tiene razón. Continúa Jeanne, por favor.- le animó Anna, regalándole una sonrisa a la chica, quien le miró algo asombrada al igual que el resto.

- Hablábamos del último regalito que ella había recibido, cuando Tamao escuchó y...- continuó la otra, haciendo caso omiso del gesto de la rubia de ojos negros para con ella.

- No perdió oportunidad, para buscarme la pelea...- le interrumpió de inmediato la pelirroja, atrayendo las miradas hacia ella.

- Eso no es cierto.- saltó de inmediato la pelirosa, mirándola con grandes deseos de matarla.

- Claro que sí. Dale pues, ahora hazte la santa.- declaró Matty, mientras miraba sus uñas, en voz muy calmada… excesivamente calmada.

- ¿Tú hiciste eso?- fue el turno de Horo para preguntar, pues no le gustaba la idea de que su novia cruzara siquiera palabra con la otra, no importaba con que intenciones lo hiciera. Simplemente tenía miedo de que la pelirroja pudiera influirle de cualquier manera, cosa que al parecer ya hacía.

- Sí. Pero es que ellas siempre andan molestando... y quise desquitarme, es todo. No era para que me lanzara el cesto de las frutas.- le explicó su novia con la voz un poquito más elevada de lo normal, pues sintió la voz de su novio algo extraña.

- Fue solo una manzana...- dijo Kanna con tranquilidad, Liserg rió por lo bajo si poder evitarlo. Kannita era tan inocente algunas veces…

- Y te lo merecías. – soltó tan de repente Anna Kyouyamma, que todo el mundo le miró sorprendido a excepción de Hao por supuesto, quien sonrió.

- ¡Anna!- chilló Marion sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga y líder.

- ¿De qué lado estás?- le preguntó la pelirosa mirándola como si la desconociera.

- Esta tontería de ustedes dos, peleándose por Horo Horo... aburre a cualquiera.- declaró ella con total fastidio y muy, muy fríamente.

- Yo no me estaba peleando por él.- no tardó en aseverar la pelirroja, que tenía la mandíbula casi desencajada debido a tamaña acusación.

- Tamao, eres demasiado celosa y tienes que reconocerlo. Todos sabemos que él te quiere a ti, sólo tú pareces no darte cuenta. Además sinceramente... no creo que Mc Clark esté interesada en él.- soltó tranquilamente la rubia de ojos negros con su altivez de siempre, Hao, Liserg, Yoh y Len rieron por lo bajo, Horokeu sin embargo miró hacia otro lado algo avergonzado, pero no dijo nada.

- Eso es lo que yo digo.- siseó amargamente la pelirroja al aire.

- Que tú no tengas problemas en que Jeanne coquetee abiertamente con Hao, no quiere decir que todas las demás chicas, debamos seguir tu ejemplo, cruzándonos de brazos y dejando que nos quiten al novio en nuestras narices.- sentenció Tamao con la voz temblándole de la rabia contendida, jamás de los jamases creyó que su adorada amiga se volviera en su contra, pues por lo menos era así como ella lo veía.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que dices.- se limitó a decirle Anna, dejando a todos casi con los pelos de punto debido a que su voz parecía querer hacerle saber a la otra, que estaba entrando en un terreno que no le convenía pisar.

- Yo no coqueteo con Hao.- no tardó en replicar Jeanne.

- Oigan... les recuerdo que aun estoy aquí.- terció Hao enseguida, puesto que no sabía cómo terminó él enredado en esa discusión.

- ¿Y?... – terciaron las tres jóvenes de inmediato, clavando en él su mirada, quien prudentemente optó por callar.

- Mejor larguémonos, antes de que sean otros los que terminen dándose contra las paredes.- siseó Liserg dirigiéndose a todos sus compañeros, quienes asintieron de una y reiniciaron su camino hacia la salida de la escuela.

- Sabes que Tamao, tus celos son enfermizos... y de verdad, espero que Horo no termine aburriéndose de este tipo de escenitas. Ah... por cierto. Lo que suceda entre Hao y yo... solamente es entre él y yo. Mantente a raya.- no tardó en dejarle claro Anna con su voz autoritaria y helada de siempre, dirigiéndole una mirada para nada grata a la otra que no tuvo tiempo ni de formular una réplica.

- ¿Vienes?- le preguntó la rubia al moreno pelilargo, después de haberse alejado de él tras decirle sus dos verdades a la pelirosa, volteándose a verlo.

- Por supuesto.- exclamó el chico, echándose a andar de inmediato para alcanzarla.

El resto de chicos quedaron como estatuas tras los últimos comentarios hechos por la hermosa rubia de ojos negros, Tamao estaba a punto de llorar de pura rabia, Horo no sabía ni a donde debía dirigir la mirada de lo avergonzado que se sentía por la exposición de Anna, Marion estaba horrorizada de que su amiga les hubiera dado la espalda para apoyar a los del otro grupo, además era obvio que Mc Clark si estaba interesada en Horokeu, Yoh miraba una mariposa que pasaba por ahí, pero fue Len quien los sacó a todos de los pensamientos en los que se hallaban sumidos al echarse a reír sonoramente antes de disponerse a salir de aquel lugar, siguiendo los pasos de la singular pareja, pensando en que a lo mejor Anna siempre no había olvidado como halar de la cadena.

**-SK-**

Anna prácticamente caminaba dos pasos delante de Hao, quien corrió para posicionarse a su lado. Él le miró, se notaba a leguas que se encontraba bastante enojada, el castaño de cabellos largos la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo con solo observarla.

- Te enfadaste.- le informó como si ella no lo supiera. La chica rubia lo miró, luego volvió su vista al frente y suspiró sonoramente.

- A veces, no la soporto... pueden ser tan idiotas.- terció Anna, su voz reflejaba cansancio puro. Hao no pudo hacer más que sonreír, esa era "su chica", se dio de topes mentalmente cuando meditó sobre aquel pensamiento, dándole gracias a Dios que su perfecta "novia" no pudiera leer mentes.

- Pero le dijiste la verdad... eso duele.- le dijo el chico tranquilamente, ella lo miró y le sonrió.

- Dicen que las verdades suelen ser dolorosas, pero alguien te las tiene que decir. – soltó ella, ya relajándose un poco. Era extraño, últimamente la sola presencia del Asakura mayor a su lado lograba que se mantuviera calmada.

- ¿Y ese alguien, tenías que ser tú?- le preguntó él, mientras seguía caminando a su lado sin detenerse ni un instante.

- No necesariamente... pero ella es mi amiga, y me sentí en la obligación de hacerlo.- le respondió Anna, de inmediato.

- Esa es mi chica.- celebró frescamente Hao Asakura, una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Anna era el saber que era una persona supremamente sincera, aunque debía reconocer que ese tipo de sinceridad no era la mejor, pues ella era directa y decía las cosas sin anestesiarte primero, pero él lo prefería así de todas maneras.

- Ese es otro problema.- soltó Anna, deteniéndose por un segundo.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó ipso facto el muchacho castaño, deteniéndose al igual que ella.

- Que sea tu chica.- terció ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Pero no lo eres realmente, ¿o sí?- declaró él, haciendo la pregunta al final, pues así pretendía desarmarla un poco el ambiente.

- Sabes de lo que hablo, Hao. No te hagas.- siseó la rubia parqueada frente a él, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- ¿Te molesta tanto... o es sólo por Yoh?- fue la pregunta formulada por el Asakura, Anna meneó negativamente la cabeza, dándose la vuelta y reiniciando su camino con lentitud.

- Ya ni me acordaba de él.- soltó con un poco de amargura, Hao sonrió de lado y volvió a echarse a andar tras la chica.

- Ni quien te crea.- afirmó Hao, aun conservando la sonrisa en sus labios y quedándose atrás a propósito.

- ¿Celoso?- bufó Anna, encarándolo repentinamente. Tan repentinamente que el chico trastrabilló un poco, haciéndola sonreír.

- ¿De Yoh?- preguntó Hao, como si no entendiera a lo que la rubia se refería.

- Ajá...- le constató Anna, aun esperando una respuesta por parte del moreno.

- No. Él es simplemente Yoh... y mi vida de por sí, ya se está complicando más de la cuenta.- soltó Hao con suma simpleza, imitando a la rubia al exhalar un suspiro.

- ¿Por lo nuestro?- preguntó Anna, algo divertida con aquello.

- En parte...- aceptó él.

- Y por Jeanne.- aseveró la hermosa rubia, mirándole fijamente.

- También hay algo de eso.- le volvió a conceder la razón el mayor de los gemelos Asakura y quien fuera su mejor amigo.

- Yoh y Jeanne, no son más que un par de estúpidos.- espetó ella amargamente, arrastrando las palabras a propósito, mientras que se daba la vuelta para volver a reemprender el camino hacia el exterior de aquella prestigiosa escuela.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- solo atinó a preguntar Hao, elevando una ceja.

- Te parece poco, saber que todo nuestro interés se encuentra centrado en ellos y que no hagan nada para aprovecharlo. – le dijo entonces Anna, caminando majestuosamente, apenas y parecía tocar el piso.

- Si ni se dan cuentan... sería utópico, esperar que hicieran algo, que contribuyera a la causa.- fue la respuesta del moreno pelilargo, haciendo que la muchacha chasqueara la lengua con total fastidio.

- Muy cierto. ¿Me acompañas a casa, moreno?- soltó ella, esperando tras cruzar el umbral de la escuela.

- Será todo un placer, rubia.- musitó él quedamente, saliendo ya a su encuentro y deteniéndose a hacerle una reverencia que logró cambiar por completo el humor de la muchacha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras se encaminaban a la salida el grupo comandado por Liserg se mantenía en silencio, en un silencio bastante abrumador e incomodo, el chico de cabellos verdes y ojos esmeraldas miró hacia atrás en el instante justo en que Matty se había detenido en seco, por lo que él se detuvo también para llamar su atención.

- ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?- preguntó el chico sin hacerse esperar, sus otros acompañantes detuvieron su paso de inmediato y se volvieron a verlo.

- Estoy preocupada por lo pueda suceder...- siseó Matty en voz muy normal, demasiado normal, mientras seguía con la vista fija en un punto lejano del pasillo por el que anteriormente se había alejado Kanna.

- Matty, a ti nunca te ha importado que puedan llegar a llamar a tus padres.- fue el moreno, quien habló logrando captar por completo la atención de la pelirroja.

- Es que no es por mí... es por Kanna, sé que esta beca, es muy importante para ella... y ahora por mi culpa...- comenzó a decir la chica, posando la vista en sus amigos un instante.

- Hey... no fue solo tu culpa.- Se atrevió a decirle Manta, para luego regalarle una sonrisa consoladora. La chica seguía sin entenderlo, a simple vista él parecía de verdad un chico extraño, un poco pedante y algo frío, pero cuando lo conocías un poco más encontrabas detalles como ese, realmente muy valiosos.

- Aun así...- soltó ella por toda respuesta.

- Ella va a estar bien... no vamos a dejar que la saquen de aquí. ¿Cierto, hermano?- fue el turno de Jeanne para intervenir, apoyándose en su hermano como siempre.

- No. Por lo menos no lo haremos por la paz...- la seguridad en la voz de Liserg le golpeó con fuerza, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, sorprendiéndole nuevamente con otra faceta desconocida, ¿esa era la lealtad de la que siempre hablaba?

- ¿Y eso?...- no pudo evitar preguntar la chica, posando su violeta mirada solo en él, en nadie más.

- ¿Qué?- replicó el chico de inmediato.

- ¿Tú... interesado en el bienestar de Kannita?- le preguntó entonces su hermana lo que dejara en el aire su amiga, sin dejar la sorpresa a un lado del todo.

- ¿Qué?... ¿tampoco se puede?, no soy un monstruo.- se encargó de decirle Liserg, con cierto reproche.

- No quise decir...- había comenzado a disculparse "La Princesa" cuando la voz de Matty la interrumpió.

- Voy a ver si está bien...- dijo la pelirroja, al tiempo que empezaba a deshacer el camino andado.

- Yo voy contigo...- declaró Jeanne, corriendo para darle alcance enseguida. Sin embargo no pudieron avanzar mucho ya que Marco apareció de la nada, cortándoles el paso.

- Nadie va a ningún lado... creo que el director fue bastante claro. Están suspendidos, así que tomen sus cosas y váyanse a casa. ¿Entendido?- Les ordenó él, sin borrar la molestia de su rostro aún.

- Sí, profesor...- Respondió Jeanne, sin hacerse esperar.

- No quiero verlos merodeando por ahí.- sentenció Marco, dirigiéndose a todos esta vez y dejando bien claro que si lo hacía, aquello tendría graves repercusiones.

El profesor Marco dio media vuelta y se dirigió directamente al edificio donde se hallaba alojada la parte administrativa de aquella escuela, no sin antes dejarles otra mirada de advertencia a los muchachos que ya se acercaban al lugar donde las chicas se habían detenido.

- Matty... creo que está vez, es mejor obedecer. No queremos empeorar las cosas para nadie, pero sobre todo para Kanna.- le hizo ver Liserg apenas hubo llegado a su lado, colocando cuidadosamente una mano en su hombro para llamarle la atención sin alterarla demasiado, pues hace mucho había notado que a esa chica no le gustaba mantener demasiado contacto físico con la gente que la rodeaba, era tremendamente arisca. Ella lo miró y asintió sin hacer sonido alguno, para luego volver a reanudar el camino que les llevaría a las afueras de la institución.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unos cuantos días después de la suspensión, los chicos de undécimo grado fueron citados en el colegio para darles a conocer la decisión tomada en conjunto, por los directivos y sus padres. El salón en sí, era bastante amplio ya que no solo debía albergar a un curso sino a dos, pero no por eso ellos se sentaron en cualquier lugar, después de todo las barreras que existían entre ambos cursos eran impuestas por los propios chicos y eso se notaba, se podía ver por la manera en que se habían divido sin que nadie se los indicara al tomara asiento, para impacientes esperar a que su director empezara a hablar.

- Sus padres y yo, hemos tomado ya una decisión con respecto a su comportamiento irracional.- comenzó finalmente el profesor, haciendo que el inquietante silencio se volviera aun más pesado.

- Supongo que deben estar ansiosos por escucharla, por lo que no le daré vueltas al asunto.- dijo en vista que los chicos no parecían querer ni respirar, en espera por lo que él tuviera que decirles, nunca antes habían atravesado una situación como aquella, bueno… no todos.

- Van a tener que comenzar a tolerarse y dejar atrás esa extraña competencia que han mantenido hasta el día de hoy, y que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de donde proviene. – sentención el director, pasando la mirada por los rostros de sus alumnos.

- No se tomarán medidas drásticas, como son las expulsiones, ni los castigos, por el momento... pero en su defecto, tendrán que sobrellevar su renuencia a conocerse y llevarse bien entre ustedes, para lo cual, se ha decidido implementar unas clases especiales, en las que tanto los estudiantes de un salón, como del otro, aprenderán a relacionarse mejor y empezarán a comportarse con amabilidad, como las personas de bien, que hasta el momento no han dado muestras de ser.- terminó de explicar el director, con la misma voz autoritaria de siempre. Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros y un enorme mar de murmullos comenzó a formarse en aquel salón.

- No hay ninguna clase, que pueda ayudarnos en ese sentido, simplemente... no nos llevamos bien y punto. – soltó de inmediato Marion Phauna, cuyos electrizantes ojos verdes chispeaban debido a la locura que había escuchado anteriormente, de parte de su profesor.

- No recuerdo haber pedido su opinión, señorita Phauna.- declaró fríamente el señor Silver, mirándola fijamente. La mano de Manta Oyamada se elevó entonces para pedir el uso de la palabra.

- Dígame Señor Oyamada...- le permitió hablar el rector, retirándole la mirada de encima a la chica, que parecía tener ganas de matar a medio mundo.

- Con todo respeto, señor... ponernos en más clases conjuntas, es un error magnánimo, en el que no querrá caer. Somos como agua y aceite... y pienso que en eso, todos estamos de acuerdo.- terció el inteligente y elocuente muchacho, obteniendo la aprobación del resto de los chicos presentes.

- El enano tiene razón. Pónganos otro castigo, pero ese no...- terció Horo Horo de inmediato, a él menos que a nadie le convenía compartir clases con aquel salón, no solo porque Liserg lo tenía en la mira… eso era lo de menos, pero Matilda y su adorada novia rosa, podían terminar agarrándose otra vez antes de que cada clase terminara.

- Pues es una lástima que no les esté pidiendo su opinión al respecto. Esta es una decisión tomada, y en conjunto con sus padres, permítanme recordarles. Así que, son las clases o la expulsión. Ustedes escojan.- volvió a hacerles ver el director, con voz bastante dura por cierto.

- Cómo tenemos tantas opciones.- soltó suspirando el chico al fin. Una vez más el silencio volvió a reinar en aquel salón de clases.

- Muy bien, supongo que el silencio es señal de aceptación. Se les avisará el horario de sus nuevas clases de ética...- soltó el señor sin más, dirigiéndole una mirada a los representantes de ambos grados, sus profesores de educación física, Marco y Sally.

- "ética"- el susurro que salió de la boca de Anna, fue escuchado por todos en aquel salón, incluso por el profesor y director del plantel.

- Sí, ética... debido al comportamiento tan ejemplar que han demostrado, es precisamente lo que les hace falta, Señorita Kyouyamma. Eso es todo por el momento, mañana pueden reincorporarse a sus clases, mientras deberán meditar sobre lo que se les ha dicho en esta reunión. Pueden irse...- ordenó el señor, dando media vuelta para salir sin más de aquel salín, acompañado por la pareja de profesores.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El grupo del que Liserg Diethel era líder, ya caminaba fuera del salón de clases con rumbo a la salida de la escuela, Kanna los acompañaba, aunque luego tendría que dirigirse a la habitación que poseía en aquella institución. Ella era de Alemania, no poseía familia allí.

- Matty... es un milagro, no dijiste absolutamente nada en contra de la tontería esa, de las clases conjuntas de ética... – terció Chocolove de inmediato, la chica había permanecido completamente en silencio durante toda la reunión.

- Es cierto. ¿Estás enferma?- preguntó Jeanne, llegando a donde su amiga estaba para dirigirle una mirada llena de preocupación.

- No. Estoy bien...- dijo la muchacha, y le sonrió ligeramente a su amiga, quien le miró extrañada.

- ¿Y entonces?- volvió a preguntar la muchacha, observándola detenidamente.

- Eso es mejor que la expulsión, ¿no?- concluyó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Aun así, a ti nunca te ha importado el hecho de que puedan llegar a expulsarte.- declaró esta vez Kanna, quien aunque caminaba a su lado, no había pronunciado palabra hasta ese momento.

- ¿Y quién dijo que pienso en mí?- fue la respuesta casi caustica de la pelirroja, quien se frenó un poco, siendo imitada por sus amigos, sobre todo por Kanna, a quien realmente le angustiaba que se preocupara tanto por ella, porque sabía que lo había dicho por ella.

- Matty... – comenzó la chica de lentes y ojos y cabellos azules, pero la otra la detuvo enseguida interrumpiéndola a propósito.

- Se me quedó algo en el salón, las alcanzo en la salida.- soltó rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para retomar el camino hacia el salón que antes ocuparan.

- Pero...- volvió a insistir la otra, pero de inmediato Liserg la frenó tomándola de la muñeca, para impedir que fuera en su busca, sin embargo fue Jeanne quien habló.

- Déjala Kanna...- le pidió la otra muchacha dulcemente.

- Ay Princesa, es que Matty tiene que entender que si me metí en la pelea, fue mi decisión... fue por que quise, nadie me obligó.- dictaminó la genio del grupo, todos la miraron, ella tenía razón, pero también era cierto que entendían a Matty, Kanna era la que menos posibilidades tenía de salir airosa de aquella situación.

- Lo sé, Kannita... Hablaremos con ella luego, te lo prometo. Vamos a cine... yo invito.- dijo Jeanne, sonriéndole y tomándola de la mano para llevársela con ella hacia la salida.

- Está bien, vamos. Pero Matty...- se frenó otro poco la chica de cabellos cortos y azules.

- La esperamos afuera.- terció la hermosa peli plateada, volviendo a sonreír.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto el otro grupo se alejaba del salón, ya estaban muy cerca de la salida. Tamao y Mary iban unos dos pasos adelante, despotricando de su suerte por el hecho de tener que compartir más de espacio vital con los del otro salón, sobre todo con cierta pelirroja y cierta chica de cabellos plata.

- ¿Qué les parece... compartiremos más clases con el 11- A?- la voz de Horokeu Usui se elevó por encima de la de su novia y su amiga, para luego emitir un suspiro visiblemente fastidiado con la idea.

- Es una idiotez...- soltó de inmediato Anna.

- Len y Liserg terminaran queriéndose matar al final de cada clase.- volvió a decir la rubia de ojos negros, con su voz fría de siempre.

- Pero no podemos hacer nada. Sólo aguantarnos las benditas clases.- se quejó también Yoh, Hao por el contrario guardaba silencio, a él no le molestaba ese asunto tanto como a los demás, es más… ver a Jeanne más seguido, se le hacia interesante.

- Hey... ¿dónde se quedó Len?- preguntó de repente la rubia de ojos verdes, al notar la ausencia del chico.

- No sé, estaba aquí hace un minuto.- terció Yoh, mirando a todos lados y pasando distraídamente una mano por los cabellos castaños, alborotándolos aun más.

- A lo mejor se quedó entretenido con alguna baby girl.- declaró pícaramente Horo-Horo, haciendo sonreía a su amigo castaño y fastidiando de inmediato a las chicas y a Anna.

- Que baby girl, ni que baby girl... Deja de decir boberías, Horo Horo.- terció la última, regalándole una mirada asesina al chico de Hokkaido.

- Ya Annita, me vas a pegar... todos sabemos que a Len Tao, le encanta jugar al papá y a la mamá, con cuanta chica se le atraviesa.- declaró él, en respuesta al comentario de la muchacha, quien torció los ojos fastidiada.

- Si, Anna. Eso no es ningún secreto... todos saben que "El emperador" es un mujeriego.- declaró Yoh, apoyando a su amigo azul.

- Me temo que no sólo "El emperador" es un mujeriego, Yoh.- siseó la muchacha, clavando su negra mirada directamente en sus ojos castaños.

- ¿Estás insinuando que yo?... ¿o hablas de Hao y Jeanne?- preguntó el chico, con el único propósito de provocarla aun más, Anna tuvo ganas de abofetearlo.

- Ya bájenle, si?... no hay ningún Hao y Jeanne.- terció Hao, interviniendo antes de que su hermano provocara realmente la furia de la chica de cabellos rubios.

- Claro, y lo próximo que dirás es que no hay ningún "Hao y Anna".- Volvió a atacar su hermanito, Hao suspiró profundamente, pidiéndole a Dios por paciencia.

- Eso es porque no hay...- comenzó a decir la chica, pero la voz de Hao le frenó en el acto.

- ¿Anna?- dijo él, para atraer su atención.

- Dime...- le instó a hablar la chica.

- No te canses.- dijo él, ya a sabiendas de que ellos creerían lo que quisieran, aunque ellos siguieran y siguieran negándolo.

- Ok, tienes razón.- concordó la muchacha, regalándole una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

- Quien los ve ahí...- dijo Yoh frescamente.

- Te invito un helado. ¿Aceptas?- escucharon que el moreno de cabellos largos le decía a "su novia".

- Sólo si es de chocolate.- musitó ella, encantada de la vida.

- Tú eres la reina.- declaró él y le tendió el brazo, que la otra no dudó en tomar, para alejarse del grupo, sonriendo y hablando uno muy cerca al otro.

- Y luego dicen que no.- declaró Horo, quien junto a sus otros amigos había quedado pasmado por la actitud de ese par. No tenían ni la más remota idea de porque lo negaban tanto, si de lejos se notaba que se adoraban, nunca vieron a Anna actuar de aquella forma, por lo que estaban más que seguros que no habría nadie que los pudiera separar, así fuese alguien como Jeanne Diethel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matilda Matisse mejor conocida como Matty en aquella escuela finalmente llegaba al salón, no había mentido para escapar, había dejado su Ipod en aquel lugar, pero también le sirvió para alejarse de la insistencia de Kannita en hacerle sentir que nada de aquello era su culpa. Ella sabía perfectamente que si no hubiera perdido los estribos por los comentarios de Tamao, jamás hubiesen llegado a ese punto.

- Vaya, vaya... miren a quien me encontré.- soltó ella una vez hubo entrado al salón, para hallarse una escenita bastante comprometedora que era protagonizada nada más y nada menos que Len Tao.

- Vete.- le ordenó este a la chica que tenía sobre las piernas y que se levantó de inmediato, acomodándose la camisa del uniforme, cuya parte delantera estaba totalmente abierta, quien le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Matty antes de salir casi corriendo del lugar.

- No iba a demorar mucho, y tampoco quería interrumpir lo que sea que estabas haciéndole a esa pobre chica. No tenías que echarla.- siseó con voz burlona la pelirroja, pasando por el lado del chico para llegar hasta donde había dejado el aparatito y recogerlo.

- No lo hubiera hecho, pero quería aprovechar muy bien esta oportunidad.- soltó el chico, finalmente poniéndose en pie para cortarle el camino a la pelirroja, que le miró sin saber que quería decir con todo aquello.

- ¿Cuál oportunidad?- preguntó ella, ya que realmente no sabía de qué iba la cosa.

- La oportunidad de hablar contigo sin la cascabel cerca.- terció él, dirigiéndole una mirada que a ella se le hizo muy, pero muy extraña.

- Lamento dañar tu gran oportunidad, diciéndote que no me interesa para nada hablar contigo.- soltó de sopetón ella, no le agradaba Len tao y mucho menos estar a solas con él, simplemente aquel chico de misteriosos ojos verdes no le inspiraba ni pizca de confianza. Trató de avanzar, pasando de largo a su lado pero él la detuvo al instante.

- Vamos Candela, para que te mientes... sabes que anhelabas tener un momento a solas conmigo.- dijo él, en un tono que ella nunca creyó escucharle utilizar con ella.

- Está bien, Tao. Me quedo, únicamente si me dices que clases de telenovelas has estado viendo.- dijo ella, y se soltó de un solo tirón, para clavar sus orbes violetas en las verdes de él.

- No puedo decirte eso... pero tal vez si pueda darte algún dato, de la persona que te ha estado enviando todos esos regalitos.- musitó él, bajando mucho el tono de voz, volviéndose un seductor de primera, aunque Matty seguía sin entender porque utilizaba aquel tono con ella.

- Está bien, tienes un minuto de mi tiempo... te ruego que no lo desperdicies. ¿Quién es el bastardo?- repuso la muchacha, volviendo a exasperarse al recordar el porqué las cosas habían llegado hasta allí, era por el idiota de los anónimos. Escucharía a Tao, si de verdad podría darle una pista sobre quien era aquel imbécil.

- Oh, no me digas que no te gustaron. Estás rompiéndome el corazón.- dijo él, poniendo una cara de inocencia que realmente la impresionó, aunque no más que sus palabras. ¿era él?

- ¿Tú?...- la palabra prácticamente se le escapó.

- Increíble, no es así. Tienes toda mi atención.- dijo él, muy pagado de sí mismo. Evaluando la reacción de la chica, que sonrió de inmediato como si aquello fuese un mal chiste.-

- ¿Para qué la querría?... en todo caso debo confesar que me sorprende que hicieras algo así, debiste quemar todas tus neuronas, escribiendo esa porquería de poema que me enviaste. Pero sigo sin entender la razón.- rezó ella de inmediato, sin dejar de mirarlo, tratando de adivinar las verdaderas intenciones del señorito heredero de la dinastía Tao.

- ¿No es obvio?... Me gustas.- afirmó él, tranquilamente.

- Oh, me muero de la dicha.- se burló ella.

- ¿No me crees?- preguntó él entonces, ella lo miró…

- Déjame pensar... NO.- vociferó ella.

- ¿Y por qué no podrías gustarme, ah?- le preguntó él, sonriéndole de una forma que a ella le recordó al lobo del cuento de "Caperucita Roja", la versión original.

- Por las mismas razones, que tú nunca, jamás... podrías gustarme a mí. Somos de distintas especies.- dictaminó ella, con voz normal.-

- Existen híbridos.- terció él, ella lo miró… ¿realmente creía él que creería esa basura?

- Pues este no es el caso. – soltó y decidió que ya era suficiente, así que volvió a intentar pasar pero esta vez él se lo impidió con sus palabras.

- Quiero que seas mi novia, dulce. ¿Tan difícil de creer es?- le dijo el chico, Matty que llegaba ya a la salida se devolvió únicamente para encararlo.

- Vamos, Tao... tú no quieres eso, quieres otra cosa... ¿Qué es?- le preguntó esta vez, de forma directa la pelirroja.

- Sólo a ti.- volvió a insistir él con el mismo argumento, por lo que la chica suspiró profundamente y nuevamente se dirigió hacia la salida.

- Hey, ¿a dónde vas?- le llamó él, frustrado debido a que por primera vez sus palabras no tenían el efecto deseado en una chica.

- Quise darte la oportunidad de hablar, pero al parecer no lo deseas tanto. O me hablas con la verdad o simplemente, me dejas en paz.- apostilló ella, ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Está bien, tú ganas. Esto de fingir no es lo mío.- recitó él, volviendo su tono al que siempre utilizaba con ella. Matty cerró la puerta y se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo.

- Te escucho.- declaró, pensando en que era lo que la malévola cabecita de Len tao maquinaba ahora.

- Quiero que me ayudes- señaló él, sin perder más tiempo.

- ¿Luzco lo suficientemente sorprendida?, no te ayudaré en nada.- Matty sonrió, algo así se esperaba, pero no por eso iba a escuchar lo que él quería que hiciera.

- Ni siquiera has oído para que necesito tu ayuda.- le hizo ver él, sin perder su tono dictatorial de siempre.

- Igual no te voy a ayudar, busca a otra.- siseó ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona, antes de tomar la decisión definitiva de largarse de allí y darle la espalda.

- Se trata de Horo Horo.- soltó el chico de ojos verdes, sonriendo victorioso al ver como la chica se detenía con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

* * *

Continuará….

Lamento mucho el tardar años sin publicar nada, de verdad espero que no vuelva a suceder…. He tenido mucho trabajo! Mianhae!


End file.
